Genies and Jinxes 3: Meet Al's Dad!
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: It's wedding time for Al and Jaz, but with the 40 thieves around, things might not go well! As the couple tries to get hitched, Alaric struggles with his inner struggles for things to remain the same. Genie struggles to tell Alaric something important, and Iago suddenly finds himself in a situation that could lose Alaric's friendship. Can this crazy group finally get Al hitched?
1. Wedding Jitters

**Well, inspiration finally hit you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, this won't be the last you see of Alaric! :)**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions I'd like to hear them! I might do them!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alaric! Oh, and he's twelve and three months in this story! One of the episodes I'll do will have his birthday in it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wedding Jitters

"Wakey, wakey!" Genie shouted, bouncing my bed. I groaned and kicked at him with my feet, burrowing back under my pillows and warm blanket.

"…too early!" I moaned and he clicked his tongue before grabbing a good hold of my blanket and tugging it away from me. I curled into a ball to shield myself from the cool morning and air and opened an eye.

"Come on, get a move on!" Genie grinned at me and I frowned. "You don't want to be late for your brother's wedding do you?"

"Genie, its six hours away!"

"All the more reason to get up and get ready!"

"Do I have too?" I moaned and he sighed.

"Well, you are the groom's brother…"

"Go tell Al to get up then."

"Would you lugs…PIPE DOWN!" Iago snapped at us from his perch and Genie and I looked at him. "It's too early to be shouting!"

"Look whose shouting!" I shot back and he rolled his eyes.

"Touché." Genie shouted and beamed. Iago shot him an annoyed look.

"Come back later, when I'm awake." I moaned and tried to hide. Genie sighed and grabbed hold of me, pulling me up and out of bed.

"Get out of bed, mister! I need help making sure everything is perfect!" I felt guilty then, knowing that all the preparations for this day, had come from Genie alone and I hid a groan.

"Okay, okay." He set me back down and I ran a hand through my hair with a yawn.

"Great! Meet me down the hall in a few minutes!" I sighed as he disappeared and then turned to Iago.

"So….today's the big day, huh?" He nodded thoughtfully and looked out the now open-curtained balcony that Genie had so graciously flung open. "I'm a little nervous."

"What for?"

"Well….I dunno it's just a feeling I guess."

"Oh, no, if you had a feeling than this means we should all _run and hide_!" Iago mocked and I shifted, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Or maybe it's just because…." I trailed off and walked out to my balcony. I heard wings flapping and Iago landed on the railing beside me.

"Maybe what?" I didn't meet his eyes and he didn't speak for a moment. "You know sometimes…change is good." I smiled a little as I felt him nudge my arm. He denied that he knew me as well as I knew him, but he did.

"I know…I know that." I said, more to convince myself than Iago. "I do….But, this is a really big step for Al. Where does that leave me?"

"Here, as usual." Iago answered wisely and for once without any cynical remarks. "Come on, kid, they might kiss a lot more than usual, but nothing major will change."

"It will though." I stated, leaning on my elbows on the cool balcony railing. "Sooner or later…it will." Silence fell over us again and Iago shifted.

"Has, uh, big blue said anything to you lately?"

"About what?" I asked curiously, looking over at him. "He's been hung up on Al's wedding for like a month now." Iago shifted again, looking uncomfortable and looked at the sky to avoid looking at my face directly.

"Nothing at all?"

"Um, well…it would help if I knew what it is you're talking about." I laughed and he shook his head.

"Trust me, kid, you'd remember this conversation." I looked at Iago, my curiosity peeked, but he waved it off. "Never mind." I was about to ask what he was talking about when I heard something knock on my door.

"_Oh, Alaric?_" Genie's sing-song voice came from the outside of my room and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Better run along, kid."

"Yeah, I'm going." I stated and pushed off the railing. "Hey, Iago?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking with me." he waved me off with a slight smile that he couldn't hide.

"Go on, and stop that mushy stuff!" He responded and I laughed as I went out to help Genie. As I shut the door I heard Iago mutter to himself. 'Big blue bozo….'

* * *

Hours later...

Genie put me on gift duty with Iago. It was fun to say the least, since I got to meet and greet everyone that came in. The only thing I didn't like was my outfit.

"Stop tugging at your collar and pay attention." Iago grumbled. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He was trying on various jewelry.

"Ooh, how does this one look?" Iago asked me and I rolled my eyes. He was wearing fancy golden turban. I shook my head.

"Nah, too flashy." I answered and he nodded.

"Yeah, what about this one?" He held up a crown and I grinned.

"That suits you, your highness." I teased and he preened himself in the reflection in a golden drum. "Why do they give gold anyway?" I asked curiously, Iago glanced at me.

"Well, they have to give something. It's respectful and gold strengthens a countries bond."

"Oh." I shrugged and eyed a very odd looking present. It was a large intricately designed chest. Odd markings were all over the lid and sides of the dark mahogany wood. "What about that one?" I pointed it out to Iago and he shrugged.

"Someone obviously has no taste." I snickered and then turned to look outside as fireworks shot off in the distance.

"What's Genie up too?" I asked and Iago snorted.

"Probably something stupid." I rolled my eyes and a familiar giggle came from the archway of the guest entrance. There stood Sadira in a long purple satin gown. I grinned at her and met her at the doorway.

"Wow." I stated. "You look beautiful." She blushed and waved off my compliment.

"Oh, don't start with me. I know I look like a mess. Where's Jasmine? I have to help her get ready." I pointed her in the right direction and she hugged me before walking off. She had volunteered to be one of Jasmine's brides maids and she was excited I could tell.

"I saw that." Iago stated and I whirled to look at him.

"What?"

"You still like her, don't you?" He asked sneakily with narrowed eyes and I backtracked.

"Wha-Nooo! I-"

"Yeah, right. Yeah, sure. Go outside, lover boy!" He cut me off with a teasing grin and I tossed him an irritated look before I walked out of the palace, leaving him with the gifts. Probably not the best idea, but I really did want to see what Genie was up too. I didn't go far, still near the entrance to greet more people and I found him at the gates. I grinned at his 'news team' set up.

**And now we take you down to the palace**

**Where everyone has celebrated all night long**

I heard news man Genie say and I snickered as another genie appeared in front of him and in the camera guy's face. He was wearing a Jafar mask which he lifted with a wink in my direction.

**Without Jafar and all his malice, everybody's happy**

The news man irritably pushed Genie away and turned back to the camera.

**What could possibly go wrong?**

I shook my head at his antics and turned back around in time to bump into one of the guests. The blue cloaked man stumbled a bit and I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that." I told him and he nodded. His mouth was covered by a cloth, so that I could only see his eyes, but as I looked at him I had an odd feeling of déjà vu.

"No harm done, boy." He answered in a deep voice and I watched him walk away. It was odd that he seemed familiar to me when I had only seen his hood, but I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him before. Still wondering who that man was I went back into the grand entrance to see Iago taking things from the guests and separating them into piles of what he liked and didn't like. Most of the gold sat on his side.

**There's a party here in Agrabah, and the loot is pouring in.**

**I like this wedding stuff so far.**

**Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present!**

"I wouldn't count on it." I snickered at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Oh, my goodness!" I heard the Sultan exclaim from behind us and I turned to see him fleeing down the hall. Iago and I looked at one another and I shrugged.

"Maybe I should go and check it out." He nodded and turned back to the shimmering gifts. "And don't even think about it." I added over my shoulder. He only grumbled and continued tossing gold around him like a shower. I shook my head and went to find the Sultan. He was standing in front of the pavilion doors looking anxious.

"Something wrong your highness?" I asked and he jumped.

"Oh! Alaric my boy, you startled me." he said putting a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Are you all right?"

"Well, actually-" He was about to ask me something when Genie poofed between us with a large grin and behind him was a large Genie dump truck.

**We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers**

**And valets who will carefully park for you.**

He eyed a clipboard in his hands and the truck dumped yellow, blue, and pink flowers all over us. I sputtered out a few and shook loose of the plants in order to stand back up. Genie ran around looking panicked for a moment.

**The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!**

He appeared beside them looking like an older woman.

Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too.

He stated, patting Sadira and she giggled before swatting at him with her flowers. Genie then came through, wearing a tuxedo and he still had his clipboard.

**There's a party here in Agrabah **

**Guests are filling up the room**

**But there's something missing, yes, ah-ha!**

"Where is the groom?"The Sultan asked and everyone exchanged confused looks.

"I think I know where he is." I replied softly and they both turned to me. "Well, it's where I'd go if I needed to be alone." When they still looked confused I elaborated. "Our old place." Genie whistled for Carpet and we sped off towards the hovel.

I got off of Carpet and we went inside to find Al and Abu near the window. He was kneeling over a box that I had seen many times before, but had never really thought much about until now. The way he was holding it, meant it was something important and I suddenly felt like I was intruding.

"Hey, Al." I said reluctantly bringing his attention to me. He smiled at me gently though and I relaxed.

"Hey, Rick. Genie's looking for me isn't he?"

"Yep." Just then Genie's eye looked in the hovel from outside and I laughed.

"Hello?" Giant Genie called and Abu screeched in terror as he caught site of Genie's huge face looking at us. "Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding!" He yelled at us playfully and we were blown back a little by his actions. Al snickered quietly and then cast him a smile.

"Hold on Genie, there's something I need."Aladdin said looking at the box in his lap.

"Um, what's in the box?" I asked curiously, coming closer and Al opened his mouth to say when Genie grinned.

"I gotcha!" he winked and the biggest cake I have ever seen in my life appeared in the middle of the room. Carpet, Abu, and I were zapped into wedding hats and in Carpet's tassels was a mug of a frothy drink. Suddenly the cake erupted and out popped Genie…as a large…woman. I groaned and laughed in my hands as Genie shook his chest at Al.

"It's a bachelor party, big boy!" Genie beamed and I ended up laughing aloud at his display. Al rolled his eyes as I rolled on the floor. Carpet touched his foamy drink and Genie came up to him.

"None for you, you're the designated flyer."Genie scolded taking the drink from him and then he tapped my nose. "And none for you, you're under age." I laughed again.

"No," Al laughed. "This is for the wedding." He opened the mystery box to reveal a very awesome looking dagger.

"Wow." I murmured and he showed it to me better. It was a descent sized one with gold laid into the handle and sheath.

"Well, uh, that's a nice dagger. Interesting nuptial accessory. It's a bit... sharp." Genie said, dressed as an odd looking nervous man with glasses.

"It belonged to my father."Aladdin stated quietly, something hidden in his voice, and I stiffened. His father? Al had never spoken about him before and I shifted uncomfortably. Was his father still….alive?

"Your father?" Genie repeated, turning back to normal. From the way he looked, he was nervous just by saying the word. "You never said a word about your father. Oh, I've got to let the caterer know!"Genie turned into what I assumed was a caterer. "Chicken or sea bass?"

"He's not coming to the wedding," Al murmured. "... he died a long time ago." He looked down at the dagger in his hands and I touched his arm briefly. He patted my hand in thanks.

"Sorry." Genie winced, turning back to normal.

"That's okay, I never knew him. Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this." Al sighed heavily and I was surprised to hear that.

"Al, are you getting cold feet?"Genie asked teasingly, as pink bunny slippers appeared on Al's feet.

"No, Genie. It's just that... I've always been a street rat." Al explained, sliding down the wall to sit in thought. "Stealing what I need to survive, running from the guards... Living my life alone," He looked at me and I nodded. Al was talking about before he met me and even then, he wasn't really ready to be a lone guardian to a kid. "I'm taking a big step today, into a new world." I had nothing to say to that, because I wasn't sure how I felt. I had never really given my own father much thought, knowing that he was dead.

"Today's topic," Genie's voice came from a phone near our faces and I looked behind me to see Genie wearing headphones and talking into mike in front of him. "'Fears of the Future Family Man.' Al from Agrabah share with us."

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family."Aladdin replied, looking worried.

"No role model? Get a little deeper."

"What do I know about families?" Al continued, growing more and more nervous. "Genie, what if I'm no good at it?"Genie changed back to normal at his worried tone. "If my father were here..." Al trailed off and Genie put an arm around him.

"Al, Little Buddy, if your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as I am." Genie stated, nudging Al's chin with his fist and I hugged Al's middle.

"Come on, Al, you did great with this kid."

"Thanks, Rick." He stated and hugged me back before walking over to the window again. "I just wish he could see this."

There's a party here in Agrabah, and the party's all for me.

Just look you guys at where we are,

And how our dreams have come to be.

"Don't worry, Al. everything will go great!" I stated and he smiled at me.

I never ever had a real family

Someone who could just understand me...

Aladdin makes a motion like he was about to kiss Jasmine and I wondered for his sanity for a moment.

"Hey, come on Aladdin, this mush has got to end!"Iago yelled, getting in his face. I laughed and he came to sulk on my shoulder.

"What's taking you guys so long?" He grumbled and I shrugged.

"You know how it is." I grinned at him and he shook his head.

"You are all such a bunch of weirdos."

"Aren't you glad to be one of us?" I asked teasingly and he actually smiled a bit at the before scowling.

"Oh, shut up."

Genie changed the inside of the hovel to a party themed room. Genie gave Iago a party hat and a party favor in his mouth which he blew in my face and I attempted to swat him. Genie held up a clocked and tapped it's face.

**There's a party here in Agrabah**

**And it's starting right away.**

Genie changed into a tailor, and changed A into his wedding attire and he grabs him for a photograph. I was about to laugh when he pulled me into the picture with him and Al.

Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star

Hey, come on, it's your wedding day!

Genie held his arms out and Al and I took them as he playfully walked us towards the window. Abu and Iago followed, also arm in arm as they copied us. Al and I landed on Carpet while, Iago and Genie flew behind us. Carpet took off for the palace. As we flew away from our old home and to the palace I felt a sense that I would never see the old hovel again with Al. It made me a little sad on the inside to know that those times were over once he was officially married and I shifted a bit on Carpet, trying to block those thoughts out. I _was_ happy he was getting married after all and so thought of the sister I would be gaining. We flew over the marketplace and waved to the crowds of people who looked up at us in happiness and sang.

**Aladdin's gettin' married and it's gonna be**

**The wedding of the century**

**Amazing how Aladdin could have come so far!**

**They're finally gettin' married **Genie shouted.

**Look at all these presents! **Iago shouted in happiness and I rolled my eyes.

**It's about time, they're finally getting married. **I cried and Al laughed, turning to ruffle my head.

**I'm finally gettin' married**

Aladdin agreed and we finally made it to the palace. I hopped off with Genie who remained outside, and dressed like a Gospel singer, he lead the crowd in as they sang.

**They're finally gettin' married at the party in Agrabah!**

**They're getting married and it's gonna be such a sight to see.**

**Come on, go with me**

The wedding guests are now dancing and I can't help but dance along with Genie.

**To the party in Agrabah!**

Every clapped and celebrated and then they fell silent. Genie was still singing.

"A party goin' on now, gotta party, gotta party. Help me! Can't stop myself!" Genie begins shaking his butt and dancing awkwardly. "Somebody rub the lamp, somebody rub the lamp." Everyone in the crowd raised their eyebrows and I snickered. "Ah, you know I feel it..."

"Psst. Genie." I hissed at him and he stopped what he was doing and looked around. "Ah, that's enough." Genie slid off in embarrassment and carried me with him as I laughed aloud.

* * *

_Review? Tell me what ya think!?_


	2. Wedding: Take One!

**So, how is everyone? Good, I hope! For those of you waiting for chaps in both of my pirates stories, don't worry, I'm working on them! **

**Okay, so this chap has references to the TV show. I just like to add people in. I really think that they should have put these people in! I mean some of them were royal too! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap!**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chap!**

**rollingbell: Thanks! Oh, and I am working on that one shot you asked for! It's just taking a while! **

**Bookworm Gal: Thank you very much! I am having fun with this story! :)**

**Nasira: That is intriguing, but I don't think I'll do that. Sorry! Also, Alaric is not going to be with Sadira, I have someone for him to be with! **

**FrittzyCrazy: Me too! Love that! Thanks, enjoy this chap! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alaric! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Wedding: Take One!

After Genie carted me off, we went to greet more people. Genie was in the middle of the crowd dressed as a broadcaster and I sat on the steps nearby to watch as he zoomed in and out of the crowds.

"Hello and welcome to the Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical!" Genie announced and I laughed as he spoke to the camera. "That's right. We're taking you to the marriage of a millennium." Behind him the very young king Mamoud looked on with a raised eyebrow, while his advisor tried to hide a smile. I caught both their eyes and shrugged with a grin, making Mamoud grin back.

"And whose this coming down the lovely stretch camel," Genie called and everyone looked to see two odd looking people coming down the path. "It's Cleopatra and Caesar and they're bringing a salad. How wonderful." A large bowl was being carried behind the two and I snickered. The line of people continued and Mamoud went inside.

"Oh, look there's Osiris." Genie stated and I looked over to see who he was waving at. It was an eagle-headed creature. "Oh, Osiris? Osiris, can we have a word?" He held the microphone out and Osiris screeched. Genie put a hand over his eyes and looked over to his left.

"Oh, no. the crowd is parting. Who's coming? It's Moses!" A man with a white beard parted the crowd with his staff, robes billowing out. I laughed loudly and the noticed someone behind Genie.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Thor." The big man stated.

"You're Thor?"

"Well it hurths." I busted out laughing at that one and Genie winked at me.

"Once again this whole broadcast has been brought to you by…Sand! It's everywhere, get used to it!" I snickered again and a shadow appeared over me.

"Flimsy friend, Rick!" I looked up in time to get caught in a very large bear hug. I gasped for air and struggled to breathe as the large person cracked my back.

"Ugh…Hey, Uncouthma…" I groaned and then added quickly: "Can't breathe…" He let go and before I could hit the ground he set me upright with a large pat on the back, sending me forward. I caught myself before I hit the ground and turned to face him.

"Hey, Bromhilda." I greeted the Odiferian woman. She beamed at me and I prepared myself for another bone crushing hug. "It's nice to see you too." I groaned and she set me down.

"You remember, Bud?" She asked and gestured to the five-year-old red-headed Odiferian kid. Bud ran up to me and I groaned internally as he grabbed my hand and gave it what he called a 'friendly' hand shake. It felt more like my hand being smashed in a door. not to mention my feet left the ground once.

"Hiya, Bud." He didn't answer but he did smile at me. I think he was a bit intimidated by all the people hanging around.

"Where do we put our gift?" Uncouthma asked, holding up a very large sack and a familiar smell filled the air…. Trying not to gag, I pointed at the entrance to the wedding pavilion. I remembered that Iago was in there and snickered to think what he'd do when that sack of rotted cheese got in there with his precious gold.

"See you soon, friend Rick!" Bromhilda chuckled and gave me another hug. Once the Odiferians were gone I sighed with relief. Genie appeared beside me and grinned.

"Having fun?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's good to see friends again." I told him and then he patted my head.

"Come on, shorty."Genie stated and he turned to me. "We've got a wedding to get to!" We went back inside and passed Iago and Abu who were sitting on the treasure, far away from the Odiferian cheese.

"Come on, come on!" Abu called to him and Iago rolled his eyes.

"I can see fine from back here."

"Uh-uh. It's Aladdin." Abu tugged on him and Iago scowled.

"Look, there's one thing I get sentimental about and I'm sittin' on it." The parrot stated, Abu looked confused for a moment and then lifted him off the box he was sitting on. Iago scowled.

"The loot, monkey, _the loot_." I snickered as we passed and Iago rolled his eyes.

Genie and I appeared inside as they closed the doors for the last of the guests. I stood behind Al and beside Carpet.

"Bad news, Al." Genie murmured to my brother as Al fidgeted. "The boutonnieres clash with the cummerbunds." He held up a flower for emphasis. Al held back an eye roll and leaned towards him.

"Genie, isn't it a little late for that?" Al hissed through his teeth and I had to stifle a snicker.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Genie demanded and he grabbed Al's shoulders. "Out with it! Wha-wha…Heh." He gulped and gave a cheesy grin to the guests who were eyeing us. "They're here….Oh, no!"

I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!"He took out a pocket watch and turning into a small white rabbit with a red waist coat ran down the aisle towards the doors. They swung open and he flew out, only to reappear as they swung back open, and he was dressed in his best man outfit.

Genie had tried to tell Al to make me the only best man, but I wouldn't let him. Al had agreed that the both of us being the best man has been better than having to choose between us and Jasmine had agreed.

Genie stood there a moment then blew on a horn, signaling the start of the wedding. Al stood stiffly in front of me and I poked his back. The flower girls/brides maids came in and I took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Relax, we've been over this a dozen times." I murmured to him. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Rick." He said and looked at me. He had a look in his eyes that made me want to sigh. "I mean it. If it wasn't for you or Genie…I wouldn't be here."

"C'mon, Al." I said gently punching his arm. "You and Jaz were made for each other." He smiled. "I didn't really do much."

"Yes, you did." He said sincerely. "Without you, I don't know what I would have done. I've almost lost Jasmine before…and if you hadn't-"

"Don't start with the 'what ifs', Al." I teased. "It's too late to start thinking back. You have to look to the future now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Al turned back around and I thought back to my conversation with Iago this morning.

"Err…Al?" I whispered and he looked at me again.

"Yeah?" I looked at him for a moment, unsure if I should go on. It wasn't that I was afraid of what he'd say…it was just that…well it's his wedding day, he shouldn't have to worry about me.

"Um…never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing, forget it." I said quickly and luckily the Sultan came in. he was carried in on a large golden litter by four guards. Sadira stopped with the other brides maids one of which was Jasmine's cousin Sharma, and she smiled at us. True, I did harbor feelings for her. I wasn't head over heels anymore. Not that I would tell Al, but I suspected it was from that vision that Phasir let me see. I had no idea who the mystery girl was only that she had raven black hair and sad blue eyes that were the same color as the sky….

I shook my head to clear it and was in time to see Abu waved energetically at the Sultan, who gave him a small wave and a chuckle in response. The guards stopped just short of us and the Sultan got off the litter and made his way over to us. Genie popped back beside me and beamed at me.

"D-don't look so solemn, boy." The Sultan chuckled as he elbowed Al who bowed stiffly. "This is a happy day."

"I told you to relax." I snickered and Al rolled his eyes at me. The Sultan winked at me and I grinned at him.

"Oh, look. It's a Kodiak moment." Genie stated and suddenly a bear appeared roaring at us. He grabbed its snout irritably and shoved it away. "Put that bear out of here!" I laughed quietly and across from me Sadira rolled her eyes. Genie snapped his fingers and a beautiful white and gold carpet, carried by doves appeared above the aisle and the birds dropped the cloth delicately on the ground. The music grew more dramatic and two peacocks I hadn't noticed before, folding their tails to reveal Jasmine. She looking stunning in her white and gold wedding dress and I looked at Al to see him gaping.

"Wow…" He said breathlessly and I could hear the guests murmuring softly.

"Oh, yeah!" Genie cheered and I smiled at Jaz. Her eyes swept the room once, before landing on Al and there they stayed as she walked down the aisle towards us. Once she arrived the Sultan wiped at his eyes, taking her hand gently.

"I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid it has come all too soon." He said softly and I felt a little emotional at that. I think Al did too because he had to look away from them once.

"Oh, father." Jasmine sighed and hugged him. The Sultan stepped back and Al took his place, offering his arm to Jasmine. She took it, smiling wider than I have ever seen her. Beside me Genie sniffed and I looked up at him.

"It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not." He sniffed and then snagged Carpet. "Wahh!" He cried and then blew his nose on the rug. Carpet flailed helplessly and I couldn't help but snicker. Genie gasped and let go of Carpet. "Oh, sorry." He stated as the rug looked down at himself in disgust.

"Poor Carpet." I teased and Carpet only shook slightly, showering Genie with the water. Suddenly the room started to shake and people began to look around in alarm.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." Genie joked and I looked at him with wide eyes as the room shook harder.

"Oh. Oh, my word!" The Sultan exclaimed, trying to remain upright, but he fell to the ground. Elephant trumpets cried out and the loud noise of rumbling came closer. People began to panic.

"Genie, what's going on?" I asked over the loud noise and he suddenly looked alarmed.

"Stampede!" He yelled as the first elephant broke through the pillars. Everyone screamed and scattered to avoid getting trampled.

"Come here, monkey boy!" Genie shouted and I looked over to see him scooping up Abu. "You were almost Dumbo toe jam."

"Carpet!" I yelped too late as the rug was stomped on by one of the elephants. Genie flew over to him and gulped.

"Wow! They trampled the carpet! That's a little redundant. So this isn't a bad day for you, really, is it?" Genie asked and Carpet swayed. I noticed the Sultan standing there and I ran over to him.

"Come on your highness." I stated and pulled him to a safer place before taking off back into the panic of things. After rounding up a good bit of people and shooing them away from the roving elephants, I ran into Sadira.

"What's going on?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I dunno, but I've got a bad feeling." I turned my head as she ripped the bottom half of her dress off. She rolled her eyes.

"I've got clothes on." She scoffed and I sighed with relief that she had pants on, and then I looked at her in puzzlement. She shrugged. "You never know." I shrugged back knowing she was right. This was Al we were talking about. There are too many enemies around.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked and I arched an eyebrow. "Your brother's busy."

"Go help the guests then." I stated. "They need to be someplace safe." She nodded and ran off, as I went the opposite way.

I dodged parts of the large ceremonial display where Al and Jaz were standing just a few moments ago and ran towards the doors.

"Rasoul! What the heck is going on around here?" I asked him as I spotted the burly guard step into the room.

"It is an attack!" Fazal shouted and I frowned.

"By who?" He pointed and I turned in time to see some of the guests back away from the pillars. Men came out from behind the pillars and I frowned at their number

"Not in this palace!" Rasoul snarled and brandished his sword. The elephants rampaged on, causing more harm to the building and knocking over a few of the pillars and Rasoul growled.

"Well this is a great start to the wedding." I sighed.

* * *

_Review? Oh and does anyone want someone to specifically be there? Any villains? _


	3. Troubles

**Hello all! I hope ya'll are doing okay! Please enjoy this chap! **

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Bookworm Gal: Thank you! Yeah, I agree that he wouldn't show up like that, but he's not off my list of people to appear sometime! **

** rollingbell: Thanks! I'm working on that one shot and I saw where you put that contest up, I'm going to try that too. It sounds fun! Yes, that counts, but he might be making an appearance sometime later! **

**Nasira: Oh, that would shake things up wouldn't it? Actually, I plan on putting her in another story I'll do after this one. Her, Jafar, and a certain flame-headed god...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I already answered you, but I just wanted to thank you for the review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alaric and anyone you don't recognize!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble

Thieves were everywhere now! Literally, everyplace you looked had a thief or two snatching things from the guests. Rasoul ordered his men from the door before heading into the fray himself and I braced myself to go and help out.

A familiar laugh caught my attention before I could take a step towards one of the many thieves, and I turned to see Mechanicles crash into the remaining pillars, sending thieves and guests flying. Coughing from the dust that he stirred up, I stalked over to the thin, Greek annoyance and eyed him as he stepped off his latest invention. Nothing had changed about him I saw. He was the same as usual and I heard him clicking his tongue as I approached.

"No, no, no. Note to me _Fix landing mechanism… after I destroy Aladdin and his gang of goodies._"

"Really?" I scoffed aloud and he jumped, turning to face me with a scowl as his quill and scroll flew to the ground. "Do you have to do that all the time?"

"If I don't make a list then I won't know what to do next!" He snapped in his nasally tone, bending down to pick up the fallen objects. I winced at the sound before smirking a bit.

"You know I think the last time I saw you, you were complaining of rust stains on your tunic, weren't you?" He eyed me, wondering what I was getting at.

"Hmm…Yes. What about it?"

"I think you missed a spot."

"What?!"He shrieked and started trying to turn in a circle to find the nonexistent stain. I couldn't contain my laughter then and he stopped circling like a dog chasing his tail. He straightened and seethed angrily.

"That wasn't funny, you filthy little brat!" He snarled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it was." I smiled at him teasingly. He growled at me and then turned and jumped back into the large golden crab. _Uh-oh! _

Mechanicles laughed wickedly and jabbed a button he made the creature turn in my direction. "Let's see how funny you find this!" He shrieked and I yelped as large claws clamped extremely close to me. I dodged as he attempted to smash me into the floor and I ran into Rasoul on the last dodge.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Rasoul snarled, not bothering to hide the accusation in his voice. Did he seriously think Al and I had planned this!? I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him!?" I snapped and I had to shove him aside before he could be caught in the iron grip. I wasn't so luckily. I gasped and the claw squeezed me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him and he grinned, pulling back a lever. The arm rose. _Oh, no! _I realized what he was going to do and started squirming faster. He was going to toss me across the room!

"Any last words, brother of Aladdin?" He taunted and I glared at him.

"Yeah." He looked surprised and I….spit at him. He screamed and scrambled away from the spot where I aimed for and his elbow hit something behind him.

"Ahhh!" I yelped as the arm began to circle around. I saw everything as blurs. "I think I'm gonna throw up." I groaned. No sooner had the words come out of my mouth then I saw a blur of red. Bud slammed into Mechanicles and sent him flying across the room, and somehow turning off his stupid crab. I cheered as the man smacked the wall.

"Way to go, Bud! You show him!" I laughed and Bud beamed.

"Am I good basher?" He asked excitedly.

"You bet." He grinned at me and ran off to punch someone else's lights out.

"Need a hand, friend Rick?" I looked down to see Uncouthma eyeing me and I nodded.

"I would appreciate it. Thanks." He smiled and gave me a small bow. "Then I am happy to be of service." He pulled me out of the crab claw without much effort and then eyed the machine as he set me to my feet.

"What is this odd contraption?"

"An annoyance." I answered and Uncouthma rubbed his chin.

"Should I rid us of this then?" I smiled and waved hand at it.

"By all means." He smiled happy to get to smash something and I left him to it only watching as he crumbled it into a ball. I was stopped on my way towards Rasoul by a really tall, muscled thief. I scowled.

"You know that's really not fair. You're way taller than me." I countered and heard a dark chuckled behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face my new adversary. He was tall, grey-skinned and bald. Oh, and he had a three-clawed bronze knuckleduster on one hand.

"Then allow me to even it up, boy." He smirked and I raised an eyebrow. Sadira was behind him, arms raised and I tried not to smirk as she nodded at me.

"Listen, baldy, as much fun as that would be…I have to decline." I stated and he gave me a growl before being blasted away. Sadira smiled at me before running off elsewhere and I turned at a yelp from Fazal.

"It is the forty thieves!" He cried and my eyes widened. No, wonder the entire room was filled!

Something caught my eye and I watched as a dark blue figure disappeared into the gift room. I frowned and started forward.

"Iago?" I called over the fray but he couldn't hear me and I couldn't see into the present room from where I was. I darted forward through the crowd towards the room, wondering who was terrorizing my parrot. I didn't have time to see because someone walked in front of me and the sight made me pause. It a short woman with a green dress on and she held a wrap around her mouth.

"Excuse me." She said to someone and gave a laugh. Her voice was awful and very familiar. I started thinking back, trying to figure out who the person was and watched as a thin woman followed the short one rather quickly. I frowned. It couldn't be….it had to be….. I ran after the pair of 'women' as they practically fled towards the gift room. I made it there as they did. It was there was no doubt now, it had to be….

"Abis Mal!" I shouted and the thief jumped and whirled around.

"How did you know?" He whined and glared at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded and he jerked off the false outfit, revealing his usual garb. Beside him Haroud did the same and I took note of where he was standing.

"Meet you're match, Zorro!" Iago screamed suddenly and we all jumped. I looked around Abis Mal and watched Iago swing one of the golden scepters at a blue cloaked figure. I recognized him as the same man I had run into before the wedding and was sure it was him when he spoke.

"Good birdie. Polly want a little-"

"Say 'cracker' and I'll let you have it on principal!" Iago snarled. Before he could react the figure lifted Iago and plucked him off the scepter.

"You have a lot of spirit," The man stated and taking Iago shoved him down in a golden vase. "-And a lot of mouth."

"Hey!" I shouted and the thief looked up at me. "That's my parrot!" The man looked at me and I spotted out of the corner of my eye, Abis making his way over to a table.

"Sorry, boy." The deep voiced man stated and then he narrowed his eyes at something behind me. I yelped as someone grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

"I thought it was you." A voice breathed and I froze. "I wasn't sure before...But I should have known you'd survive." I could see that Abis, Haroud, and the hooded man were eyeing me, wondering why my eyes were wide with terror. I suddenly wished that I had stayed in the other room with Al and Genie. It was a voice that I had tried to forget. Tried to remove from my mind and it still filled me with dread. My world spun and I was faced with my worst nightmare. The man my mother ran off with. Husam.

"Well, it really is the little jinx." He stated coolly and I gulped loudly. He hadn't changed since the last time I had seen him. His dark brown eyes still held the same coldness as before and his long black hair framed his face and came to his stubble covered chin. the only big difference I saw were the streaks of grey in his hair.

"What's the matter?" He mocked. "Don't you remember me?"

"Y-yes." I spoke and then tried to get out of his grip. "Let me go." He ignored my struggles and chuckled.

"Looks like you're doing well." He grinned and he looked at me closely. "I do wonder how you lived. I was sure you'd die in the streets like the little rat you are."

"Husam." The hooded man spoke. "How do you know this boy?"

"You took my mother!" I shouted at him, drawing Husam's face back to me "You took her away from me! You made everyone hate me!"

"You did that yourself!" Husam snarled back. "Everyone already thought it! I just made it official." He frowned a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Are some nobleman's adopted son? You're dressed like one. I bet we could get gold for this little brat." I glared and started to kick out at him.

"Ala-" I yelled and he quickly pulled me back against him, his hand covering my mouth. Abis Mal and Haroud were gone and I could see where they had taken treasure. Husam then spoke to the hooded man. "What do you say, your highness?" Your highness? Oh, it's the King Thieves!

"We're not here for that." He replied, looking at me with slight curiosity. "We cannot afford to take him in case this doesn't go over well."

"He could be what we could use if this fails. How do we even know the oracle is here?" I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't like being this close to the man who literally ruined my life.

"I know it is." The man replied and he frowned. "Do you doubt me?" Husam didn't answer and the King continued.

"You better let the boy go, Husam. We can't take him with us. You know I don't allow unnecessary risks." I heard loud scuffing outside the room and the man frowned. "The others are pulling out." He stated and then sighed. "Let the boy go. We'll tie him up so that he doesn't go running." I punched Husam the first chance I got and he cursed letting me go. I rolled out of the way of both him and the King and took off at a run toward the pile of gold in the corner. I snatched a golden sword and turned in time to hold it out at my pursuers.

"You're sure that's wise, boy?" The King of Thieves asked, his eyes twinkling. "Crossing blades with the King of Thieves?"

"I can handle it." I stated and he arched an eyebrow amusedly.

"Is that a fact?"

"You get away from me." I snarled as Husam stepped closer to my left. The King eyed the man and frowned.

"Go and see about the others. Leave the boy be." He said in a commanding tone and Husam cast me a glare before leaving. I watched the man leave and once he was gone, I relaxed slightly. The King cocked his head to one side.

"How do you know, Husam?"

"Let's just say that my life turned out the way it started because of him." He nodded and then said:

"You can put that sword down now, boy." The King stated kindly. "He's gone."

"You're still here." I pointed out. "And you attacked my best friend."

"My apologies. I had no idea, he was yours."

"Yeah, well…hey!" I shouted as he wandered away from me to go back to digging through the treasure. He finally stopped digging and lifted something.

"At last." He murmured, looking at the object in his hands in wonderment, and I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I had been wrong in assuming that Abis left. The fat, bumbling thief was still sifting through treasure his already full bag waiting at the door. I should have realized that he wouldn't leave so early. Greedy thief. I looked from the King to Abis Mal trying to consider what I was going to do about the two of them. Haroud was waiting around for his boss, digging through a few gifts himself and I spotted the Odiferian bag of cheese. I grinned wickedly as I saw that the cheese bag looked the same as Abis Mal's gold filled one. I left the King to reminisce on the wedding object and made my way over to the thief.

"Phew! At least he didn't get this bag!" I said loudly gaining everyone's attention. "If Abis had gotten this one, he would have become richer than the Sultan."

"Give me that!" He shouted and I faked a gasp.

"What are you doing here? No, don't touch that!" He snatched the bag from me and grinned.

"Ha ha! Now I, Abis Mal, will become the ruler of Agrabah!" He tugged on the bag and started toward the door, the smell having not hit him yet. I could tell that Haroud was suspicious but when he heard Al calling my name, he high-tailed it towards the door. The King watched me with amusement and once the two were gone, leaving behind the real bag of gold, he chuckled.

"That was clever boy." He praised and I shrugged.

"Well, it was Abis Mal. There really isn't any challenge."

"Alaric! Where are you?" I heard my name being called and the King eyed me.

"Alaric? That's an odd name. But it suits you." He said and then something knocked him to the ground.

"Alaric!"

* * *

_Review? Did you like who I added in? _


	4. Al's Got a Dad?

**Hello, I know long time! I'm sorry! **

**dream lighting: Thank you, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Nasira: I could see that, it would be a scary story for sure! That would be a good idea for a future story.**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I know! Can you imagine the chaos if he were there? And am not talking about that flying cat. ;) Anyway, yeah it seems like everyone and their buddy knew about this wedding!**

**nightmaster000: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

**BookwormGal: I know right? Wonder how they all found out!? Probably Genie's singing alas...or was it something else?**

**rollingbell: Heh heh, loved your review! Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna make that deviantart contest. I'm barely getting this chap out! Actually I was wondering If I could post it on here. On this site, that would give me more time! Then I am sure to get it finished by next week!**

**grapejuice101: Yep, let's see what happens now!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Al's got a Dad?

"Al?" I said loudly as the King was sent slamming into the polished floor. Al stood above him, frowning at the man, and then he glanced at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I see your invitation?" Al asked the King, turning his face from me and I rolled my eyes. The King narrowed his eyes behind the cowl and I could see that he was smirking a little. Uh-oh.

"Stay out of my way, boy…and you won't get hurt!" The King shouted the last part of the sentence as he tossed a small statue at my brother. Of course, Al wasn't paying attention to where the guy's hand had gone and I sighed as the statue knocked him on his back.

"Fool!" The King reprimanded Al as they wrestled for the scepter. "You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves."

"When I get up, I'll bow to you." Al growled out and kicked the man flying off him. I heard a crash and looked over to see yet another annoyance. Amin Damoola was lying sprawled on the ground, his body twitching from the blow he had given to himself when he had fallen.

"…ugh." I looked away from the shameful sight of the unconscious thief and saw Iago laying in the broken vase pieces. I quickly put together what had happened. Amin had tripped over Iago's vase and knocked himself out at the same time that Iago was busted out.

"Iago, are you okay?" I asked, getting on my knees and lifting him off the floor.

"One question…how many of you are there?" He asked dizzily. I laughed and set him on the table out of the way of the fighting.

"Only one." I replied and he blinked at me. I heard Al call out and turned to see the King making a run for the fallen scepter. "Be right back!" I called to Iago and I ran towards the thief. I tackled his ankles before he could grab the scepter and he hit the floor.

"I have to say." The King gasped for air. "For royalty, you certainly know how to bring someone down."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not royal." I told him and he looked at me in confusion. A loud trumpeting came from behind us and we turned to see a large elephant come tearing into the room.

"Look out!" Al called and I had to let go of the thief as I rolled out of the way. Amidst the chaos of a running animal, Amin was back in action and I groaned as he took off with something from the pile at the back. The good thing was he was dragging that ugly wooden box and I knew that I could catch him before he hit the stairs; however, it worried me as to why he had picked that crummy box over the gold.

"Where's the King of Thieves?" Al asked and I flipped over to see that the man was indeed gone.

"He must have slipped out with the elephant." I guessed and Al nodded before looking around the room. "Hey, Al? I'll be right back." I told him and without waiting for an answer, I took off running down out of the room, hoping to catch up to Amin.

I found him trying to hide himself in the flocks of fleeing thieves, going one way for escape and guests running in circles of confusion and fear. I shook my head and darted into the fray. I passed several people I knew and they called out to me, but I could only wave my hand to hold off their questions as I ran.

"Hold it, Butterfingers!" I shouted almost out of breath as I caught him at the beginning of the palace steps. He froze and turned to look at me in annoyance.

"My name is not Butterfingers!" He shrieked and I rolled my eyes as he dropped the end of the box he had been holding.

"You were saying?"

"I am Amin Damoola, Prince of Thieves!"

"Yeah…and my name is Superman." I retorted. He didn't know who I was talking about, but the insult was clear. "So why the box?" I asked before he could blow up in anger. He narrowed his eyes and glanced around shiftily.

"None of your-" He stopped and sniffed the air sudden. "What's that smell?" I wrinkled my nose as I got a whiff of the familiar cheese and then had to control my laughter as Abis Mal and Haroud lumbered up the steps to glare at me accusingly. Thick fogs of green rose around them and Abis tossed the large sack to the ground.

"You are so going to get it!" Abis shouted at me and I took note that Rasoul had just finished shooing the retreating thieves out of the palace gates and was making his way up towards us. I grinned at Abis.

"Aw, you're not mad at me are you?" I asked and he scowled.

"You bet I am!" He shouted and I stuck my lower lip out.

"Don't be mean, fatso." I pouted, letting a few snickers pass and Amin snickered. "What are you laughing at, Butterfingers?"

"Don't call me that!" Abis and Amin shouted at the same time. I only smirked wider.

"I wouldn't turn around if I were you." I warned, but they did anyway and met Rasoul's gaze.

"Well, look who it is." He growled. Abis Mal screamed in terror and he darted away from the burly guard as Haroud tossed the cheese at his feet. Rasoul looked down in disgust and Amin made a break for it too.

"Way to go!" I reprimanded the guard as I passed and raced to catch up to the wobbly-kneed thief. "Amin, come back with that box!" He only looked at me over his shoulder and…tripped the rest of the way down. I groaned as he made it to the bottom way before I knew I could get there and he jumped up and ran, disappearing through the gates.

Rasoul growled at the gates as I walked back up to him. "Yep, they got away." I stated and then looked at his feet. "You're gonna need a lot of washing to get that off." I added and he growled at me as some of his men snickered. Cries came from the guests still outside and I groaned. Rasoul followed my gaze and snorted. _Well, he's not going to be any help._ I spotted the Sultan and Sadira going among them and not one of the screaming guests were listening. I sighed, sometimes I wished I had magic like Genie. I'd love to be bigger than they were and tell them to shut up. So instead I found Bromhilda and after whispering to her, she whistled very shrilly, making everyone hold their hands over their ears.

"Thank you." I murmured to her and she patted my head, rather hard

"Everyone calm down!" I shouted and they finally shut up. I took a moment to rub my temple and then looked at the crowd. "Look, I know some of you are missing a few items, but acting like this isn't helping anyone." A few huffs came at this, especially from Prince Achmed and his group of snooty, greasy haired, royals. "But I promise that you will get you lost items back. Now please, stay calm." They gave me their full attention and Sadira came through the crowds of people followed by the Sultan.

"Thank my boy. I'll take it from here." The Sultan murmured and I smiled at him before turning to Sadira.

"Have you seen, Al?" I asked her and she nodded, pushing back, some of her hair that had come out of his intricate design.

"He and Jaz are in the gift room." I thanked her and then she smiled at my hesitation to leave. "Don't worry, I can handle a few dignitaries." She giggled and I smiled at her before running off back into the palace.

* * *

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked, walking in and Jaz turned around to see me.

"There you are!" She exclaimed and she hugged me to her. "Where have you been?"

"Chasing weirdoes." I said truthfully and she let out a small giggle before shaking her head.

"Aladdin and I were just wondering what the King of Thieves was in here for."

"He was after that." I murmured pointing at the scepter in Al's hands. Iago came from where he had been sitting on the table and landed on the scepter to get a better view.

"With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" He asked and suddenly a bright blinding light filled the room.

"Ah, I'm blinded!" Iago screamed and he slammed into my chest. I stumbled back into someone and I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Hey, Genie." I greeted and he chuckled, putting a steadying hand on me.

"Your question is mine to answer!" A woman's voice called out and after a moment the light faded a bit and we were able to see again. There in front of us a beautiful floating woman in Egyptian clothing. "The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate Treasure."

"Did someone say treasure?" Iago asked with a greedy tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Genie?" Al asked, wanting him to tell what this woman was.

"Oh…looks like an Oracle." He murmured and I looked up at him to ask what that was.

"I see all that is and all that will be." The Oracle spoke and I tapped Genie.

"So, she's like a all knowing seer." I guessed and he winked before changing into a nervous looking man.

"Uh oh, uh, oh, definitely an Oracle, tells the future, uh oh." He murmured, rubbing his arm and I arched an eyebrow. Genie leaned towards Jasmine. "Girlfriend, where you were registered?" Jasmine only tried not to giggle.

"All right, you know all, so tell all." Iago complained as he flew out of my arms to stand before the apparition. "Where is the treasure? You know, the ultimate one?" I smacked my forehead and the Oracle tilted her head.

"I am bound by the rule of one. One question; one answer."

"I only want one answer!" Iago said irritably. "Where is the Ultimate Treasure?"

"You have already asked your one question." The Oracle told him and Iago paused for a minute.

"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was, uh, thinking aloud!" Genie snatched Iago out of the air and frowned at him.

"Very loud." He reprimanded and I snickered. Iago got out of his grip with a scowl.

"Aladdin, we could learn anything. About our lives, our future." Jasmine murmured, taking Al's elbow.

"You have but to ask." The Oracle informed him and AL looked up indecisively.

"I know what my future is." He started and looked at Jaz. "My future is you. but my past…it's a blank. My mother died with I was just a kid, and I knew my father. I have no idea where I come from." Al finished and frowned a little.

"Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one. Choose carefully." The Oracle warned and I poked Al.

"Go on, Al. Ask something!" I encouraged and he frowned in thought.

"You should ask something too." He stated and I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good." I stated, waving him off and he looked at me. I grinned sheepishly and he gave me a knowing smile. I was happy with what I had. I took a glance at Genie, but he was looking at the Oracle thoughtfully.

"Oh sure, she warns him about the one question thing." Iago grumbled moodily and Carpet kicked him away. "Hey!" He screeched and I snickered.

"I don't think you can help me." Al finally stated, looking away from the Oracle. "My past isn't one question. It's a million."

"Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father." The Oracle stated wisely. I did a double take as did Al and we ogled the ghostly apparition. _Al's dad is alive?_

"My father?" Al said in shock.

"Al's dad?" I murmured and the Oracle waved a hand, making an image appear. He looked like Al or rather Al looked like him.

"My father….is alive." Al whispered in shock and we could only stare at the image.

"Well, um…I'm going to see about Sadira." I said awkwardly and slipped away from a very distraught Al.

* * *

_Review? Next chap Alaric heads out to find the thieves!_


	5. Out of Thin Air

**So, sorry for the long wait for this update! I've been awful busy lately, but anyway...Here it is!**

**MintyGumdrop93: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**rollingbell: I know I want to hug him too!**

**Bookworm Gal: Thanks! Wonder what he'll ask?**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thx, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Out of Thin Air

As I made my way down to the throne room where I was sure that Sadira was, images of Al's Dad kept reenacting over and over in my mind. It had thrown me for a whirl that Al's Dad was still around, and it also made me a little…I shook my head. I can't be jealous, it isn't right.

I put my hand on the door handle and tugged open the door in time to be screamed at to duck. I hit the floor as Mechanicles sailed over my head in a golden dragonfly.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed wildly and I glared up at him. "Good-bye little street rat! I will be back!" He screamed out and I grimaced as I struggled to get back up.

"Thanks for the warning!" I yelled back. "I'll be sure to keep the bug spray out!" He turned and glared at me before soaring out of the palace.

"I'll get you someday!" He howled back and I flinched at his voice.

"Try not to yell, it gives me the creeps!" I shouted as he flew off out of sight. Gigging behind me had me turning to see Sadira looking at me.

"The creeps?" She asked and I grinned.

"Have you not heard his voice?" I asked and she giggled again.

"So what's going on?"

"Well….A whole lot." I stated and rubbed the back of my neck. "What's going on with the guests?"

"They are settled down I think. They need their precious jewelry back but other than that I think they are trauma free." I smiled at her and sighed.

"Thanks for that."

"It's no problem. So, is everything okay?"

"I hope so…Al got some interesting news just now."

"What news?"

"Well, he's got a dad." Sadira's mouth fell open comically and I almost snickered.

"Really? That's great!" She stated and then looked at me. "So then, what's the problem?"

"Well, I don't think that Al likes that very much."

She regarded that for a moment and then said: "Do you?"

"Do I what?" I asked her in confusion and she raised a brow.

"Do you like that Al has a dad?"

"What does that matter?" I asked with a deep frown. _Is my face that easy to read?!_

"Well, nothing. But come on, don't tell me that you don't feel-"

"What jealous?" I snapped and frowned at her. "You think I'm jealous of a man that Al's never met before?"

"Alaric, I didn't mean to upset you." Sadira murmured and I felt bad for snapping at her. I had because it was true. "It's just that you seemed like it…"

"It's because…Well, I guess I am." I admitted and turned from her. "I shouldn't be though. I have no right to be."

"But Alaric," she tried and I moved out from under her hand, my gut filled with guilt and shame.

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were only telling the truth. I guess I'm just a little mad at myself is all." I walked away from her and she tried to call me back.

* * *

A while later I sat in the hovel with Al giving him space even though he had asked me to come with him. I didn't speak to him or try to comment on what he had just found out. It didn't seem right to say that he needed to ask about the man that left him. Besides, my own mind was swirling with confusing feelings and it made me dizzy from the round and round circle of emotions.

I frowned and tried to think about how Al was feeling right now over myself. I glanced up from my knees and looked towards my brother. Al was looking at the wall again and I went back to poking at my knees. Al heaved a heavy sigh and I looked up again to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. "What's the matter?" Al shifted and looked very lost. It wasn't a usual look for Al, but the times I had seen him like that it had frightened me. His hand finally stilled the motion of sheathing and unsheathing his father's dagger which he had been doing for the last few minutes.

"Why…why didn't you ask about your dad?" He asked answering my question with one of his own and I thought quickly.

"I don't want to know." I said, trying to force the question away. "I don't care where he is." Al's brow furrowed. I should have known that wouldn't work.

"But Alaric, aren't you the least bit curious? Don't you want to know why he never came for you? Or came to see what had happened to you?" I realized as soon as the words were out of his mouth what he wanted from and I sighed internally before facing him. He wanted some sort of amazing answer about what he should do, but I don't have one to give.

"Well, a little. But you have to remember that the last time I wondered what had happened to someone they showed up."

"Alaric, that wasn't your mother."

I gulped and spoke quietly: "But still, I don't think I could do that again." Al nodded and fell silent again. I pressed my luck. "Al, if you want to know then ask. I won't blame you for wanting to know about your father. You've been alone longer than I have. It might be good."

"I know that, but I'm still a little worried. What if he isn't what I hoped? Do I even want to know him?"

"I don't know." I murmured truthfully. "But this is your chance to find out." Al sighed and I went over to him. "C'mon, I'm here for you." I smacked his arm playfully. "You know you wanna find out…" I sang and he laughed, pushing me away lightly.

"Thanks, Rick. I mean it." He hugged me with one arm.

"For what, I haven't exactly done anything."

"For supporting me." Al answered. "I really appreciate it."

"What are brothers for?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"Aladdin?" We looked over to see Jasmine standing there. She walked further in, worry in her eyes and I greeted her with a faint smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked Al softly and bent down to take the discarded oracle from the floor. Al sighed heavily and I looked at him.

"I always wanted to know about my father, but just now, I'm not so sure." He stood up and walked away a bit, his face telling me that he was thinking heavily. "What kind of man leaves his son? Did he even care? Maybe I don't wanna know him." He sighed, a slight frown on his face.

"Yes you do."Jasmine said knowingly and I nodded.

"I know you do, Al."

"How can you be so sure?"Al asked, looking at us with disbelief in his eyes and I shrugged.

"Brotherly instinct?" I answered and Al snorted. Jasmine giggled and then put a hand to Al's face lightly.

"I know it's true, because I already know him." Al looked at her in confusion. "Because I know you."She finished and I backed up a bit to let them be as Jasmine began to sing quietly.

**You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside.**

**You reached out your hand and took me on a magic carpet ride.**

Jasmine led Al towards Carpet, whom I hadn't seen until. I almost declined to get on Carpet, wanting them to have privacy, but one look at Al's face told me that he needed me. I hopped on without a word, keeping to the back so not to disturb the couple with my own thoughts. Jasmine's voice soothed over me and I sat in silence, listening to her sing.

**One look at your smile and I could see the light, shining everywhere.**

**I snickered a bit as Abu pulled on Al's face trying to make him smile. Al wasn't so amused, but he did smile just the slightest at my snickering. Jasmine smiled softly and continued singing. **

**People like you don't come out of thin air.**

Al heaved a sigh. "Oh, Jasmine..." he stated and hopped off of Carpet when we neared the ground. He walked away from us, a sad look on his face and he began to sing as he leaned against an abandoned stand.

**You don't understand.**

**There is so much that you don't see.**

**Just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me.**

Immediately my mind was flooded with memories of seeing children running happily to their fathers. But I was always alone. I understood how Al had felt as a kid for I had felt the same way. Al got back on Carpet and we headed towards Jasmine's balcony.

**Your father's a man who taught you who you are.**

**Mine was never there.**

Those lines were tough to hear, but they were true and one look at Jasmine's face told me that she was trying not to cry. I felt my own stomach flop as Al's words rang through my head. Al turned to look at me once and then sighed. I sighed too with a small grimace. Al turned to Jasmine and sang:

**So how can you say, I don't come out of thin air?**

Carpet flew us up to the balcony and we got off. Al walked towards the railing and leaned against it. Jasmine followed and I carried the oracle Al had left on Carpet. The rug followed me, tapping my head in a sympathetic manner and I grinned at him.

**There's so much I want to know.**

**(You've got the chance to learn.)**

**If it means, I'd have to go...**

**(I'll be right here when you return.) Jasmine murmured and Al smiled taking her hands. (Our wedding can wait.)**

**I love you.**

** (I think it's worth this small delay.)**

I handed Al the Oracle and he ruffled my hair lightly with a grin.

**Maybe you're right.**

**(And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day? It isn't too late)**

** I've waited so long to learn the truth.**

**_(And now at least, we can finally say.)_**

**(You're father is really there.)**

**There's so much that we might share.**

**(And you'll finally learn, you…)**

**_(Don't come out of thin air._****_)_**

Jaz and Al raised the Oracle into the sky and it shimmered into life as the last notes of their song faded into the air. I felt something behind me and I tossed my head back to grin at Genie. He snickered at me looking at him upside down and then we both looked up at the Oracle.

"Have you chosen your question?"She asked her voice shimmering just as her appearance was.

"I have."Aladdin nodded his voice not wavering. The Oracle nodded.

"Then ask."

"Where is my father?" Al didn't hesitate to ask and the image of the Oracle lit up brighter.

"Phew at this rate, I'm gonna need to see an optometrist." A voice complained. Genie held up various tools as Iago landed on my shoulder, wing thrust up to block out the brightness of the Oracle lady. Iago eyed the tools and moved closer to me. Genie winked as I laughed and we turned back to the Oracle again. Iago grumbled into my ear as we looked up.

"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world." She answered, pointing towards the open desert. Aladdin eyed the sand for a moment before looking up in a panic.

"The Forty Thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?" He asked worriedly, his eyes searching desperately for answers. I felt really bad for Al, so I moved forward.

"I am sorry. I can only answer one question." The Oracle answered before she disappeared and we stood in silence for a moment. I felt really bad for Al, so I moved forward.

"I could ask for you, Al. I can ask if he's okay."

"No, thanks. I don't want to have to use up your question for me, Rick."

"But it's my question to ask. Don't you want to know?"

"Keep the question, Rick. You might need it someday." Al stated and then ran a hand through his hair.

"It's up to me." He finally stated. "If I want to know how my father is then I need to get going." Jasmine nodded.

"Take as long as you need."

Al blinked at her, taking her hands in his. "I'll be back in time for our wedding, I promise." They hugged and I moved closer to them.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Alaric moved up towards the couple and he smiled at them.

"I'm going too." He announced and Aladdin turned to smile at him. The preteen smiled back before looking behind him at Genie. "Can I go?" He asked and Genie's eyes widened in shock. He was surprised that Alaric was asking him for permission to go and he gave a nod.

"Just be careful, okay?" He said and Alaric beamed.

"I will, thanks Genie!" Genie found himself tackled in a hug and he laughed. His arms wrapped around the boy and when they did, Alaric suddenly felt that he didn't want to leave. Aladdin and Jasmine watched them with amused and knowing smiles. Both of them had suspected that Alaric felt that Genie meant more than he let anyone know. Aladdin grinned as Alaric hugged Genie and Jasmine smiled.

Genie pulled back and ruffled his hair after a moment. "Try not to get into any fights." He beamed and Alaric rolled his eyes before smirking.

"I'll try, but you know I don't start it."

"Oh, definitely not." Iago mocked and Alaric stuck his tongue out at him. Genie snickered and patted Alaric's head.

"You make sure he stays out of trouble." He told Iago and poked the parrot in the stomach.

"Yeah, yeah." Iago stated and then grinned mischievously at Genie. "Make sure to practice your speech while we're gone." He snickered and Genie's face reddened, though in anger or embarrassment Alaric couldn't tell. When Alaric gave Genie a quizzical look, he grinned sheepishly.

"It's nothing." He laughed in a fake tone and then pointed warningly at Iago who was laughing aloud. Alaric grew confused and cocked his head to one side.

"What speech?" He asked and Genie fidgeted.

"The, um, err…The best man speech." He told quickly and looked at to see if the boy bought what he said.

"Oh." Alaric said and then his eyes widened. "Was I supposed to do that too?" He asked Genie worriedly and the jinni shook his head quickly with relief hidden behind a brief laugh.

"No, no, not unless you wanted to say something."

"Oh." Alaric said again and Genie watched as he seemed to consider that. "I'll think about it." He finally stated and Genie grinned.

"I'm sure whatever you'll say will be good. It doesn't have to be long or elaborate. Just say what you feel." He advised and Alaric took in his words. Genie ruffled his head again and then cupped his face. "Please stay out of trouble." He begged and Alaric smiled that cheeky smile that he often got when he was being mischievous. Genie almost snickered.

"Don't worry about me!" Alaric told him, grinning madly. "I'll be fine!" Genie let out a loud laugh this time and Iago scowled.

"Yeah, right." He grumbled and Alaric swatted at him without looking. He ducked to avoid the hand that moved towards his head and Genie rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming, Rick?" Al asked and Alaric turned to hm.

"Yep, Iago and I are coming!" He called and then hugged Genie again. The jinni was surprised again, but he hugged him back quickly. Iago didn't say anything but his smug look to Genie was clear enough. It was obvious to him that Alaric almost did not want to go. Genie rolled his eyes at the parrot as Iago mouthed, 'You better tell him'. "I'll be back." He murmured and Genie hugged him again.

"I know, shorty and I'll be waiting." Genie let go of him and threw Iago a look. The parrot responded with a raspberry and Alaric rubbed his head.

"Be nice." Genie heard the boy say. Iago only grumbled.

"Bye, Jaz!" Alaric called as he jumped up onto Carpet. "We'll be back soon!" She waved to him and Aladdin as Carpet took them up in the air. Iago and Abu settled down in time for Carpet to put on a burst of speed and Alaric caught them as they were flung back from the force. The two animals sat in his lap as they sped off towards the trail of the forty thieves.

"Hey, Al?" Alaric asked as they flew over the marketplace. Aladdin turned to eye his brother. "Don't be nervous about meeting your dad. I'll help you." Aladdin smiled and tugged Alaric closer.

"Thanks, Rick. I just hope this meeting goes well."

"Sure it will. If he's anything like you then he'll be happy to see you." Alaric said confidently and Aladdin nodded.

"I hope so." Aladdin murmured and he turned to face the setting sun.

* * *

_Review, I love it when you do!_


	6. Cassim

**I know, I know this is quick! But what can I say! I love writing these! Please enjoy!**

**Bookworm Gal: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! It probably will make him guilty! Eventually Genie will! Haha!**

**Nasira: That's intriguing, but I think he'll wait for a while**

**FrittzyCrazy: I know pfft, Genie we can so see through you're phony excuse! Lol!**

**dream lighting: Hope this is quick enough! And I will keep writing don't worry!**

**I only own people that Disney doesn't.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Cassim

"So what's your dad's name?" I asked, moving forward on Carpet.

"Cassim." Al murmured.

"Okay, so what's the plan? Go in and ask where Cassim is?"

"Well, I haven't worked that out yet. We'll just have to see what's going on first." Al responded and Iago groaned.

"I should have stayed with the Genie. Manual labor beats danger any day."Iago complained moodily and I patted his head.

"Don't worry, Iago. You won't have to do a thing."

"Except watch you." He retorted halfheartedly and I snickered. Iago looked out at the sand and I scooted back so that I sat next to him, leaving Al in the front.

"Something wrong?" I asked him and Iago sighed.

"Just thinking." He answered. The non use of sarcasm wasn't new to me but I was a bit surprised that I didn't have to make him talk to me.

"About what?" I pressed and he glanced at me.

"Just some things…" He looked uncomfortable and I shifted. He had that look on his face again and I knew instantly what he was thinking about.

"Iago..."

"I know, I know. It was just a dream." Iago stated and frowned a bit. "It just seemed real is all."

"I wouldn't let that happen." I promised him. "I won't let it happen."

"I still don't understand how you can say that so confidently." Iago admitted and I jabbed him playfully.

"Don't you remember all of our talks?" I asked and he looked up at me. "I meant what I said. Especially that first night." He beamed at me and I grinned back.

"Good, the trail's still fresh."Al said aloud and I came up to see. Many horse tracks were still visible in the sand below and I looked at Al in confusion.

"You'd think will all these trails someone would have followed them before."

"They probably had and got killed for their trouble." Al murmured and Iago moaned.

"Definitely should have stayed with the Genie..." He landed on my leg and I patted him and Abu. A neighing caught our attention and we looked up to see the thieves riding ahead of us.

"There!" Al called and Carpet sped up to catch the horses. I clung to the front of him, grinning as the wind tousled my hair more. We sped around the corner of the rocks and jerked to a stop. Al grabbed the back of my vest to keep me for falling forward into the sand below and he hauled me back up. I stayed as quiet as possible as Carpet lowered and flew us towards the some rocks as the sun finally set and we lowered down behind a large rock.

"Shh..." Al told us as Carpet flew further down so that Al and I could just barely peer over the rock. All of the forty thieves were standing before the open sea. "Whew. Well they have nowhere to go, we have them trapped." Al grinned at us after a large sigh of relief.

"We?" Iago toned angrily. "_They_ are Forty Thieves. _We_ are you, a rug, a monkey, a kid, and me." He glowered at Al and then shook his head. "Wait, don't count me."

"Too late, I counted you." I snickered at him and Iago rolled his eyes.

"You take too much pleasure in making fun of me." I stuck my lower lip out and held out my arms.

"Aw, does Iago need a hug?"

"No! Now get away!" Iago grumbled and I grabbed him anyway. I grabbed a snickering Abu too and got a screech from him as well.

"Guys cut it out." Al reprimanded, though he was trying not to smile. I grinned at him and let go of the animals, turning around to peer over the rock.

"Why are they just standing there? Are they waiting to fly off?"

"I hope not." Al murmured.

"Great, so they're loony." Iago looked back at me and I snorted.

"Some of them may be but not that king of theirs. There was something about him that was…odd." I trailed off and then scanned the thieves. "Hey, look, there's the King of Thieves." I pointed him out as he moved his horse closer to the water. We watched as he raised his arms into the air.

"Open sesame!"He shouted and then there was silence.

"Oookay. I take back what I said." I murmured and Al, Iago, and Abu snickered. Suddenly the water began to froth angrily and glow brightly making a trail from the large island of rocks in the middle of the sea to where the beach began. Steam rolling from the boiling water and the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" I asked Al and we tried to keep our balance on the shaking ground.

"I don't know." Al answered back. Suddenly the largest rock split open and a large line forces its way through the boiling water. To our amazement the water parted revealing large double doors in the cliff face. The thieves took off towards the opened doors and I looked at Al.

"Let's move!"Al called and he pulled me up on Carpet as we headed after the thieves.

"Ahh! The water is going to crush us!" I shrieked taking a look behind us and Carpet sped faster.

"Hang on!" Al called and I gripped his middle while Iago and Abu clung to his cape.

We barely slipped through the door as it closed and Carpet slammed into a rock. I flew off and hit the ground while Al groaned from the rock.

"Ow…nice landing." I said teasingly and Carpet shrugged at me. I laughed and Al gasped.

"Look." He murmured and I stood up to see what he was looking at. The sight made me pause.

"Wow." That was an understatement. The place was huge! And it was filled with tons of old statues and city structures. "I wish I could draw all of this. I think the Sultan would like it." I murmured as I examined a statue.

"I know Carpet, it's incredible." I heard Al say and looked over to see Carpet grabbing at Al and point at the door. "What?" Al asked in confusion and I looked to where Carpet was pointing.

"Uh-oh." I stated and Al finally looked. Iago was stuck in the door by his tail, his wings covering his beak and eyes.

"How bad is it?" He moaned desperately. I stifled a laugh and headed over to see. Abu looked at Iago and then spit on his hands, smacking and rubbing them together like a tough guy. With his chest puffed out he grabbed Iago and tugged him from the door.

"Yee ow!" Iago cried and then looked behind him. "Ohh, this is attractive!" He snapped and I burst into laughter. Iago glared at me and stalked over to the door, jerking out the feathers and jamming them back into his featherless bottom. Al shook his head in amusement.

"Come on."Al urged and we followed him through the large cavern.

"There's some creepy stuff in here." I stated and Al nodded as we looked up at a large golden minotaur head mounted to the wall. I made a face and Al snickered.

"What? It's creepy. Looks like something Mirage would enjoy having." Al laughed again and shook his head, jumping off the rock we were standing on. I turned to look for Iago and Abu and paused to watch the amusing sight. They were each backing up from something they had seen were back to back. Suddenly they bumped into each other and screeching both fell into the small stream of trickling water below.

"Ya wanna not hold up traffic?"Iago whisper/yelled as he wrung out his feathers. "I want to get in, get out, and go home. Actually, I wouldn't mind skipping right to the go home..." He trailed and Abu gulped. I shushed them and poked Al's back when I caught up to him again. He was high up on a tilted pillar and was crouched there.

"hey, for forty guys they sure are quiet." I stated and Al pressed a finger to his lips, pointing down below. I nudged past him to crouch under his arm and peered down. There were the forty thieves and they were not very happy. They were standing around a bare wooden table.

"We could have had all the loot at the wedding, but we followed the _King's plan_." A voice mocked and I frowned as I spotted the grey skinned man from earlier. Beside him stood, Husam and I grimaced. The grey skinned man continued. "This is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah: NOTHING!" He snarled in rage and punched the table, Sa'luk yelled in anger.

Sa'luk punched the table, causing it break into splinters.

"This oughta be good." A particularly large and equally as wide, thief murmured and an Asian man beside him nodded.

"Sa'luk is truly…ticked!" He agreed and I smirked.

"Ticked? Who says that?" I asked and Al shushed me. I rolled my eyes. Al motioned for me to follow him and we crept closer to get a better look. We slid down the pillar and landed behind a tattered curtain. We could just see them better now and I noticed that the Sa'luk guy was eyeing a man with a dark blue cloak on. I couldn't see his face thanks to all the thieves, but that cloak…I was sure that it was the King of Thieves.

"Your time draws to a close, Cassim." Sa'luk growled as he approached the man and I gaped.

"Cassim?" Al repeated. "My father..."

"Oh, no." I groaned. "That oracle was right. No wonder he was trapped. He's the freaking King!"I hissed at Iago whose eyes widened. I looked to my left to see if Al made the connection and sighed. Of course he hadn't, he was taking in the man that he'd never met before. I was going to feel bad telling him his father was the King of Thieves.

"Um, Al-" I started, but the King spoke up.

"If you're talking about spilling my blood, well, I just don't see that happening." Cassim smirked as he folded his arms defiantly. That's definitely Al's dad. He's got that confident look. Sa'luk's fists clenched and I tensed sensing what was about to happen.

"Well, let me open your eyes!"Sa'luk growled as he swung his bronze knuckle duster at Cassim. I couldn't let some guy just try and kill Al's dad, so I ran out from behind the curtain and jumped up in the air, kicking Sa'luk square in the middle of the back and sent him sprawling into the middle of the floor. The thieves all gaped and gasped and Sa'luk looked up angrily.

"Why you little-" He was cut off by Al tackling him to the floor and sitting on his back.

"Run, I've got him!" Al called over his shoulder to Cassim and I turned around forgetting he was there. Cassim arched an eyebrow.

"Um, hi." I waved awkwardly and Cassim looked over at me in amusement.

"I'm Aladdin, you're my father!"Al informed with a grunt, still keeping Sa'luk down on the floor. Cassim's eyes lit up at the sound of Al's name, but he still looked hesitant.

"It's true." I said quickly when Cassim looked my way. Thieves started to all murmur around us and I looked back at Al. Cassim gasped as Sa'luk rolled over, sending Al flying off him. Al's dagger fell out of his pocket and at Cassim's feet.

I yelped as Husam grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. "Well, well, look who it is." He snarled in my ear and I struggled to get away from him. He tugged on my arms harder and I hissed in pain. Cassim reached down and lifted the dagger.

"I don't know what you and your friend are playing at brat, but I can assure you it'll be your last." I had enough of him and kicked at him, but he was too quick, jerking my arms harshly and my knees buckled from the agony that went up my spine.

"I don't know about father boy," Sa'luk growled as he got up and held Al down, raising his knuckle duster hand. "But I'll send you to meet your other ancestors." He tried to claw Al, only to be stopped as Cassim grabbed his hand. Phew! That was a relief!

"Let him go. The boy... is my son." Cassim murmured and he then he raised the dagger into the air. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago." He informed the other thieves. "I told her to give it to our new born son...Aladdin." The name sounded almost foreign to him and I wondered just how long ago he had last spoken it. Al's face lit up as Cassim called him by name and I smiled a bit, ignoring the jealous churning in my stomach.

"It's true?" Husam scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yep."

"So what does that make you?" He sneered at me.

"Not you at least." I scowled and finally got an opportunity to stomp his foot and get free. I dodged past his hands and went to stand on the other side of Cassim and Al.

"Ohh, the boy is the son of the King of Thieves." The Asian man spoke up in surprise and the others murmured louder. Al stood up slowly then.

"_You_ are the King of Thieves?" He asked in disbelief and I sighed.

"Well that's one way to get the point across." I murmured.

"Like it or not boy, we're blood." Cassim grinned and threw the dagger to Al. Cassim walked up to Al as my brother was tucking away the dagger. Cassim put his arms on Al's arms. "Look at you. I'd thought I'd never see you again. Has it been so long?" Cassim and Al turned to me then and the older man arched an eyebrow.

"And who are you?"

"This is Alaric." Al murmured proudly and he tugged me closer. "My little brother." Cassim smiled warmly and I suddenly didn't feel so jealous.

"Blood or mud, these two are intruders." Sa'luk stepped in between us as he shoved Al and I aside. "And we have rules about intruders."

"Sa'luk is right." Husam toned and pretty soon the others chimed in.

"They know our secrets!"

"I hate intruders."

"Wait. Me too!" Voices rang out and I scowled at them.

"They have found our secret lair. They have seen too much. He must die." Sa'luk growled and then pointed at me and something behind me. I turned to see that Iago, Abu, and Carpet had been captured. "They must all die!" Sa'luk shouted with a menacing gleam in his eyes as he glared at us.

"Die? He's your son! That kid's like your adopted son! I'm their friend! Cast a vote for mercy here!" Iago wailed from the hands of the thief and I blinked in surprise at his words. Not of of them, I knew he was being over dramatic, but that bit about me threw me for a loop.

"Yes, Cassim. Mercy would be so like you, soft and weak."Sa'luk mocked in a babying tone and Cassim shot him a dirty look.

"He is no king if cannot kill a few intruders." Husam snarled and Sa'luk nodded in agreement. "Maybe Sa'luk should be king?" He suggested and a thief behind him nodded.

"Yes, maybe he should." Cassim's eyes roamed the murmuring around him and I wondered what he was going to do. I knew that he wasn't the man that he was once was and that he had made a life here among the thieves. I was sure that he wasn't about to give that up.

"Kill them." He shrugged and I could see that he was regaining their trust. Al's jaw fell open and I wondered for a moment if perhaps Cassim really didn't care if we died or not. I didn't struggle this time as Husam gripped me and watched Cassim's face. Sa'luk grabbed Al with a wicked grin and raised his clawed hand into the air. He started to swing.

"Or," Cassim toned loudly, stopping the swing. "The boys could, yes the boys could... no." Cassim started, and stopped again, shaking his head. Wow. He was good at keeping their attention from what I could see. They were already looking to him with puzzlement and excitement.

"What, what? The boys could what?" Husam enquired and I could hear the curiosity in his tone. I smirked slightly and Cassim caught the look on my face.

"Nothing, probably a bad idea."Cassim sighed dramatically causing me to smirk wider. He almost grinned back and had to turn away.

"Let's hear it." A pair of triplet thieves yelled simultaneously and I looked at them. Cassim

"Well, it seems to me that... oh never mind."

"What?" Sa'luk asked loudly, now having his curiosity peaked fully. He went to stand behind Cassim looking at him and Cassim knew that he had them all now. Al, the guys, and I were let go of and we stood near each other as Cassim looked around at his men.

"The boys could face the Challenge." He finally said and grasped two of thieves.

"Ah...That's right, the Challenge.'"One of them said.

"That's that, my son and his little brother shall face the Challenge." Cassim announced, nodding at the idea and Al frowned slightly.

Sa'luk reached in front of Cassim, putting his claws in Aladdin's face. I pulled my brother back as Cassim held Sa'luk back.

"And I shall be the one to test him." Sa'luk growled, grinning sadistically at Al as he shoved his claws into my brother's face. Cassim pushed Sa'luk back and Husam grinned at me with as much malice as possible.

"And I shall test the little brat." He grinned and I frowned at him. Iago landed on my shoulder.

"A test, huh? Ah, that's not so bad. Maybe it will be multiple choice?"

"Somehow, Iago, I doubt that." I murmured as we were surrounded by the thieves.

* * *

_Review?_


	7. The Challenge

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**FrittzyCrazy: Thank you, I'm glad you like them!**

**chubbysquirrel132: Thanks and I love your pen name! It rocks!**

**rollingbell: I know! You'd think he'd have already said it by now, haha.**

**grapejuice101: Hope you enjoy!**

**Bookworm Gal: Hope this is good! Thanks for the review!**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thank you! I try!**

**dream lighting: Please enjoy this chapter!**

**I only own people that Disney doesn't.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Challenge

Iago and I stayed close to Al as we made our way up a flight of winding steps that led to the outside of the thieves' home. The place was bigger than I had originally thought and wondered if we made it past this test if I could explore it later. Abu whimpered and clung to Al as thunder clapped loudly and we stepped outside to continue up the stone steps. We could hear the sea roaring nearby over the side of the cliff and the lightening flashed more as we stood on the cliff side.

"So, still think it was a good idea to come with Al?" Iago asked and I snorted.

"Well, yeah. I mean look at all the fun we're having." Al heard me and turned to give me an annoyed look over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes. Iago grumbled at my sarcasm and then yelped at a particularly loud rumble of thunder as the dark sky rippled with lightning. Cassim led us over to a small area and there he turned to us. I frowned when Iago was snatched from my shoulder, but Cassim stated that I would get him back when I won the challenge. Abu and Carpet were taken too and I looked at Al. He was glaring at Cassim and I searched for where they had taken my friends. I found Abu and Iago inside a wooden cage, guarded by the thieves, while Carpet was being sat on by the largest one.

"What's going on, _Dad_?" Al asked with a hint of sarcasm and I rolled my eyes as I turned back around.

"Oh, the challenge is simple enough... only one man survives."

"Wait…What?" Al and I repeated at the same time, making an odd expression cross Cassim's face. I didn't have time to question it as thoughts of having to kill someone ran through my head.

"But you're my son." Cassim said proudly and I fought the treacherous feelings in my gut. "You'll be that man. Knock 'em dead kid…Seriously."Cassim patted Al's shoulder, putting the dagger in his hands.

"All right, look you." I stated, pointing at Cassim. "First off, Al is a hero, kapeesh? That means that killing someone is a big no, no. Second…I don't want to either." Cassim looked from me to Al his expression asking if I was serious. Al frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"He's a kid." Al stated gesturing at me and I scowled. "How can you expect him to do something like that?" He had a point and I decided to add to that.

"Yeah…I mean….I don't like that guy." I jerked a thumb in Husam's direction. "I despise him….He ruined my life.. But I can't just kill someone on purpose!"

"Either you do or you die." Cassim informed me before looking at Al seriously. "Boys his age have done tougher things while living on the streets." I got the feeling he really wanted to tell us to back out, but when I saw the look on the other men's faces I realized that he couldn't let his men down. Without his son and his wife, Cassim had made a new family. One that would kill us all if we broke the rules. I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." I mock-glared at Cassim who snorted.

"I'll keep that in mind, boy." Al was shoved into a ring of thieves and I stood beside Cassim to wait my turn. Al frowned at Sa'luk who waved his clawed hand at him menacingly.

"So what's his deal?" I asked, mainly to keep from thinking about Al's impending doom. "Why's he so cranky?"

"Sa'luk is merely…cautious."

"What about his obvious dislike of you?"

Cassim snorted. "He thinks I'm not worthy to be king."

"But it's pretty clear that you are." I pointed out, waving a hand at the men. "You have all these supporters."

"Maybe. But even the most loyal can be swayed for a price." Cassim murmured and I frowned.

"Those aren't good odds."

"Without them," Cassim began and his eyes swept over the men. "I wouldn't be here." He murmured and I frowned as he turned around. How can he dismiss that Al was here? Al was part of his family again.

"Maybe so." I stated to his back. "But even they can't fill every hole in your heart. The feeling of loss will still be there." Cassim's back stiffened. "But you can still reconcile with your son." I added feeling a little bad that I had opened up a touchy subject.

"If he lives." Husam snorted beside me and I turned to him with a glare.

"He will win." I stated firmly. "You just watch."

"I'd worry about yourself, boy." He spat and I frowned.

"I can hold my own ground if that's what you're worried about." I snapped. "I've kicked quite a few measly thieves' butts before." Cassim snickered, but he hid it in cough when Husam narrowed his eyes at him. A shout came from the men around us and we turned to face the circle once more. Al was standing there, nervousness in his eyes and I shifted a bit. I knew that Al could do it. Sa'luk wasn't that coordinated, but…me? I felt my stomach drop and I turned my head to look towards Iago over my shoulder. Luckily he was where I could see him and he could see me and he met my eyes. Giving me a thumbs up, he smiled encouragingly and I tried to give him a smile back. I turned back around in time to see a thief lower his sword into the middle of the ring and when it clattered against the ground I knew that the battle was starting.

Sa'luk ran at Al, his knuckle duster barely missing my brother's face. Al dodged the attack, but tripped a bit and fell backwards. I ran over and pushed him back up, kicking out at those who tried to stop me.

"Come, Al!" I encouraged. "You can do this. You know what they say the uglier they are the easier it is to defeat them."

"That's now how the saying goes!" Someone protested, while others laughed at my jab at Sa'luk.

"Be quiet, you little runt." Sa'luk snarled and I pushed Al up towards him gently so that he wouldn't trip back again.

"Think of him as Mozenrath. Just beat his face in!" I called to my brother's back. Al rolled his eyes at me before going back to dodging the grey-skinned man.

Sa'luk tried to catch Aladdin again with the claws, but Al, got down and kicked out Sa'luk's legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his back heavily.

"Get him, Al! Beat him!" I called as thieves called out:

"Go Sa'luk! Kill 'em!" Sa'luk got up angrily and tried to get at Al again. Al ducked and kicked Sa'luk in the ribs with a loud smack. Sa'luk's anger was getting too high now and his swings were becoming more and more violent. Al didn't have time to dodge as Sa'luk brought his claw down again, and it hit his intended target.

Al cried out in pain, falling to his knees as the sleeve of his left arm began to turn red quickly.

"Al!" I called out and looked over to see Cassim eyeing Al with worry. Sa'luk came forward to finish Al off, but my brother was wincing in pain.

"Al, look out!" I shouted and Al looked up in time to block the attack with his Midas dagger. Sa'luk and Al pushed against each other, each trying to get the upper hand. Sa'luk pushed Aladdin back into a pillar and the bowl of flames fell, creating a wall of fire around the two fighters. During the distraction of the fire, Sa'luk punched Al in the face, knocking him to ground. Al gritted his teeth and got back up, fighting harder. They were near the edge of the cliff now and I gritted my teeth in anticipation. Sa'luk hit Al, knocking him to the ground again.

Al groaned against the ground and Sa'luk picked him up roughly.

"No!"Cassim and I breathed at the same time. _No, he wouldn't! _Sa'luk tossed Al over the edge of the cliff.

"No, Al!" I yelped and burst from the thieves, running over towards the edge of the cliff.

"Aladdin!" I called, but before I could get close to the edge, I was grabbed and turned around. Husam sneered down at me.

"You're turn, brat!" He snarled and I had to duck and roll away to avoid getting stabbed in the head. Unlike Al, I was weaponless and Iago seemed to realize this.

"No, fair!" Iago screamed from the back. "The kid's weaponless!" I frowned as Husam tried to attack me again and I dodged.

"Stand still!" He hissed as I leapt around him, twisting my body this way and that to avoid the sword he was thrusting at me.

"Not a chance." I murmured and jumped up, kicking his sword hand, making the blade swing back up in his face. It nicked his cheek and I knew I was in trouble then. I looked over to see Sa'luk disappear over the edge of the cliff and hope filled me that Al was still alive. I felt pain in my lower back as I was kicked forward, from my distraction. I hit the ground face-first and blood filled my mouth from a slice in my lower lip. I sucked in air, and started to cough from the thick dust and blood. I lifted my head from the dirt and felt a yank on the back of my vest.

"Time to join your _brother_, boy." He mocked and he jerked me towards the edge of the cliff. I wasn't going without a fight and I twisted in his grip. I swung my arm back and punched him hard in the stomach. He gasped and let go of me and I jumped back from him, landing in a crouch a small distance from him. He stood and wheezed, his eyes glaring me down.

"I always knew you were trouble." He hissed. I felt my lip while we were paused and grimaced. Blood was still pouring from the cut and as I felt along, I realized that it was a cut from my lip down to top the top of my chin. No wonder it stung so badly. I wiped the blood off the best I could and waited for Husam to make his move. He did with a sudden velocity and I was slightly unprepared for the speed he possessed. I tried to dodge him and succeeded halfway, before he snatched my leg. I rolled onto my back before I could get slammed on my chest again and kicked Husam in the face. A loud crack was heard and he let go of me to clutch at his nose.

I went over to the edge of the cliff and I looked down to see Sa'luk headed towards Al who was pressed against the wall on a small crevice. I sighed with relief that he was okay and then turned to find some sort of foothold. I had to help Al. I started down when, I looked up and saw Husam getting to his feet. Blood running down his nose, he came at me and I ducked my head, trying to climb down faster. I slipped and yelped hanging precariously by one hand. I was above Al's head and he looked up at me briefly. Sa'luk noticed me too and grinned sadistically at me. He attempted to snatch my feet and I swung away to avoid his grabby hands. I spotted the Midas dagger by my left foot and pointed at it. Al nodded and jumped up. His hand locked around the dagger and he swung up, using the momentum to slam his foot into Sa'luk's stomach. The man stumbled back along the edge of the thin crevice and suddenly started to fall backwards.

Sa'luk lost his balance completely and fell of the cliff, screaming. Aladdin reached to help him, but Sa'luk was already gone. The rock I was holding onto slipped from the cliff and I yelped.

"Alaric!" Al cried and tried to catch me, but his fingers barely grazed my outstretched hands. I grasped at the wall and finally found an extremely narrow ledge to hang onto. I jerked to a stop and hung there trying to stop the feeling of falling. Al leaned down towards me.

"Can you grab my hand?" He asked and I shook my head. I could have if I had been standing up on the ledge, but I wasn't sure if I could pull myself up from the angle I was hanging. I saw his gaze lingering on my bloodied chin and his eyes narrowed slightly. I saw something moving behind Al and my eyes widened.

"Al!"I called too late as Husam shoved Al aside. Al stumbled back and hit the cliff wall headfirst; sliding down unconsciously and I gasped, but was glad that he didn't fall off the ledge like Sa'luk did. I glared at Husam as he sneered at Al. Husam glanced around for said thief before glaring at me. He jumped down nimbly on the ledge I was on and I glanced up at the ledge as it cracked under his weight. As much as I hated him, I had to warn him to watch where he stepped.

"Er…I wouldn't-"

"Shut up!" He snarled, spittle flying from his mouth. "You little jinx! I should have just killed you instead of letting you live like your mother begged me to!" I struggled to get up the ledge. He grabbed hold of me and pulled me up towards him. I pulled back from him and tried to keep on the ledge as my feet slipped. I wasn't sure what to do now. If I moved too soon, I'd fall into the sea below and possibly hit every jagged rock below. I heard something and looked back at Husam to see him brandishing a knife.

"There's nowhere to go, jinx." He snarled and I couldn't keep the fear from my face at the use of the cruel nickname. Coming from him it made me nervous and I backed up as far as I could go. A loud crack came from the rock he stepped on to follow me and he paused. Suddenly his foot fell through and he grunted as it got stuck. I sighed and despite my hate of him, I moved forward to help him. He swung the knife at me when I approached.

"Keep back, jinx! You've done enough!" I frowned, but didn't say anything about what he had called me. He jerked on his foot and growled it didn't come loose. He sneered at the rocks before narrowing his eyes at me. Before I could back out of reach he had me by the throat. I choked and tried to fight off his hand as he squeezed off my air supply. My feet dragged the ground and I tried to find some leverage to push off and free myself with. With the other hand he lifted the dagger high in the air. I realized with a start that it was Al's and Cassim's dagger.

"Good riddance, little jinx." Husam growled as my vision blackened. I started to go limp from lack of oxygen. _Getting killed by the man who ruined my life…and by my brother's dagger too….I didn't even get to tell Genie- _Husam suddenly faltered and his grip on me released slightly. His foot had come loose.

I fell back from him and blinked up at him slowly as I sucked in air greedily. I was still too dizzy to move, so I laid there, my body slowly slipping towards the edge of the ledge. Husam stood and held the knife up. He took a step and suddenly fell forward as the ledge cracked apart. He fell towards me, his knife poised to strike me. I stood up shakily as he came at me and I tried to stop him from falling. A gasp came from his lips and I looked down to see the knife sticking out of his chest. His fingers tightened on my arms and I stumbled back under his weight. I fell and he landed on top of me. I was stuck under him and I couldn't look away from his eyes as the life slipped from them. He was dead. Husam was dead.

* * *

Aladdin groaned and blinked. "Alaric!" Aladdin sat up abruptly and looked around. A small sound caught his attention and he leaned over the side of the ledge to see Alaric moving out from underneath Husam. The boy looked horribly pale.

"Rick?" He asked gently and the boy didn't seem to have heard him. Aladdin watched as Alaric moved all the way out from under the man and then jerked something out of the man's chest. Alaric clutched at whatever it was and gave a yelp when the body moved. He couldn't stop it however, and the body fell off the cliff crashing into the sea below. Aladdin turned his eyes from the body and looked at his brother who was gazing at his bloodied hands and the dagger that sat in them.

"Rick." Aladdin said a little louder this time and Alaric looked up at him. "Come on." He said gently and leaned as far down as he could get. "Let's go." Alaric wiped his hands clean and stood reaching up towards his brother's hand. Aladdin grabbed hold of him and lifted him up towards the ledge he was on. As soon as Alaric was safely next to him, the ledge that he had just been on collapsed. They stood for a moment and then a rope appeared at their heads.

Alaric handed him the dagger silently and Aladdin took it with a frown. Alaric didn't make a sound and, worried, Aladdin hugged him close with an arm. Alaric hugged him tightly and Aladdin gripped the rope to haul them up. Not once did Alaric speak as they went up the cliff, but Aladdin felt his grip tighten as a shudder went through his brother's body.

* * *

_Review! :)_


	8. Welcome to the Forty Thieves

**I'm Back! Wooo! Okay, so for a while this chapter was bugging me. Mainly because writing songs are tough! But I think I finally managed it and the parts with Cassim I liked, so that made it easier to hop through it. The update may be quick, because I am working on it as this one goes up. It won't be tonight though!**

**Okay so on to the reviews!**

**rollingbell: I know how you feel! Sometimes I just want to take my character and hug him!**

** FrittzyCrazy: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Bookworm Gal: Insert evil laugh! Ahhh, run! Haha, anyway thanks for the review!**

**dream lighting: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Welcome to the Forty Thieves

Aladdin pulled them up to the top and he glanced at Alaric once. The boy was staring, unseeingly around him and he was in his own little world. Aladdin wasn't sure what he was thinking about but every once and a while his face twitched like he was reliving something over in his mind. Which he was.

_I killed somebody!_ Alaric's mind screamed and he shut his eyes briefly, trying to block out the repeating sentence.

"Talk to me, Rick." Aladdin murmured and Alaric opened his eyes again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alaric answered quietly and Aladdin frowned. He could tell that something was bothering his brother. He sounded to off. "Really." Alaric added under Aladdin's questioning look. "I don't want to talk about it." He tried to look elsewhere and Aladdin took his chin.

"Hey, you know that wasn't your fault don't you?"

Alaric sighed. "…I just…it was…."

"I know. No one should have to see that." Aladdin murmured softly. Alaric didn't get a chance to respond as they looked up to see thieves standing over them, looking at them menacingly. The boy blinked at them, while Aladdin frowned in confusion and his heart leapt in his throat.

'I thought our side won? "Iago called from the back and Aladdin was thinking the same thing.

"Look, I...I... I didn't mean..."Aladdin started, but he couldn't get the sentence out as they swarmed the brothers. Aladdin struggled as they grabbed hold of him, but Alaric barely moved; his mind blank.

"Get them! Take them to the King!" The thieves shouted as they picked Aladdin and Alaric up and passed them along to Cassim. They were thrown at the King's feet and Aladdin looked up at his father, while Alaric only blinked unresponsively under the man's gaze.

"You killed Sa'luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point." Cassim paused for dramatics and Aladdin looked at Alaric when the boy winced. "You're in!" He announced proudly and Aladdin didn't have time to ask Alaric what was wrong as thieves shouted happily around them. They were made to shake hands with the majority of them as they started to sing.

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

**Congratulations, bub!**  
**You've joined the club**  
**And everybody here agrees **

**We've got the finest blend of nearly honest men**  
**Welcome to the Forty Thieves**

I came out of my daze in time to be assaulted by hands of every size, shape, and color. I shook hands with so many that I couldn't count. A rope wound its way around me and I held in a help as Al and I were hauled up by some of the thieves. Gingerly, I relaxed as they continued to sing. I supposed that they only glared at us to tease us about joining them. Al began to scowl as we were led backwards off the ledge, but I only blinked at the sudden impact of being caught by the thieves below. It was shocking to be caught gently, by these rough men.

**A fraternity of thugs that you can trust**  
**There's nothing up our eighty sleeves **

**Got lots of grub to share, pull up a easy chair**

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves**

Al frowned at the lot of thieves from the ground, since he hadn't been caught and I couldn't help but snicker as they danced around us like girl scouts around a campfire. Al looked at me in surprise before scowling playfully. His eyes however, told me that he was going to have a talk with me later. I was not looking forward to that**. **I caught the fruit suddenly flung at me and Al quickly caught his. Al smirked a bit at me as I held the fruit passively and then suddenly a shoved underneath us.

"It's a chair on wheels." I laughed as we went skidding across the floor and I looked down at my lap. "But my fruits gone." Al laughed aloud and I scowled at him. "It's not funny! I'm hungry!"

**Now you get to lie and cheat**

**A pair sang to us tossing gold coins from a nearby table and we shook our heads. "Err…." I really didn't have much to say to that. **  
**Never have to brush your teeth**

**"You really ought to," I began, cringing at the sight of the foul toothed man who popped up. "It's good hygiene."**  
**But we always aim to please**

A flash of red alerted me to Iago who-at first opportunity- was now heading towards the pile of gold. Before I could get to him, he was grabbed by a thief and thrown onto a table. They threw a blanket around him, put an icepack on his head, shoved a thermometer in his mouth and checked his pulse.

**Care for one another**

**You'll never miss your mother!**

"Oh, I love you guys."Iago muttered, thoroughly aggravated. I freed him from the singing men and he hid on my shoulder. "Stupid thieves…" He grumbled and I put a hand on him. We stood and watched as they continued their song.

**Schemin' up a scam**  
**Out on a limb**  
**Taking whatever we please**

"You think they practiced this?" I whispered to Iago who snorted. The thieves were dancing about in an odd manner that did look suspiciously like it had been rehearsed.

"Are you okay?" Iago breathed in my ear. "You looked kinda out of it."

"Um….well…." I began and then jumped when the Asian guy appeared at my shoulder and sang.

**And if you like to lurk, you're gonna love this work!**

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves!**

**Iago and I shrieked and ran away**. He of course tried to hide in a pile of gold.

"Get out of there!" I hissed and gasped as knives were flung at him. I picked him up from the table and blew a raspberry at the squinty eyed thief. Al meanwhile had grabbed a snake charmer's rope and he and Abut had attempted to climb. The rope got cut though and he fell to the ground, stuck in the basket. Cassim put his arm around Aladdin and me.

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves!**

**Together we're the perfect team**

**(Ahhh!)**

Cassim sang and Al and I found ourselves being passed over to him by some very girly sounding thieves who sang "Ahhh!". Iago flew off towards the gold again and I sighed. Cassim fisted gold coins once we were near him and as the coins slipped through his fingers, he put an arm around the both of us. I grew steadily uncomfortable, but I didn't want to offend the man, so I stayed.

**Larceny is in the genes**

**(Ahhh!)**

**I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach and groaned internally. I didn't even share his genes!**  
**Dare to share the family dream**

**(Ahhh!)**

**That was it. I pulled away slowly after that last line and thankfully no one noticed. I saw Al's face though, and he looked uncomfortable to be around his father. I nodded to myself. I was not going to let Al push his father away. **

"Live a life o' leisure, counting all your treasure!"Iago sang from the treasure and I turned in time to catch him as a thief pulled him out of the treasure and tossed him at me. Then they continued their song as they suddenly surrounded Al and me, swords drawn.

**As an honorary member of the gang**  
**That no one alive ever leaves**  
**You gotta snatch and sneak**  
**Or else your future's bleak**

A thief snatched Iago at the same time Abu was taken from Al. "Give me back my parrot!" I shouted and I snatched the now tied parrot from the thief nearby. Iago grinned at me and stuck his tongue out at the grabby thief.

**We got a lifetime contract that you're bound to keep**  
**You wanna save your skin, ya better fit right in!**

**Wel, wel, welcome, to the**  
**Wel, wel, welcome to the**  
**Forty Thieves! **

"It's about time." Iago grumbled. "I thought they'd go on forever." I laughed and ruffled his feathers. Carpet flew up to us and I hugged him.

"Are you okay?" I asked the rug and Carpet nodded before dusting off my head. I laughed and Iago pushed away the tassel aimed at him.

"I can clean myself thanks." He said snappishly and then looked at me. "Okay, here's the deal. The whole 'Challenge' thing never happened, got it?"

"Iago."

"Don't interrupt! We just tell the genie that…you err….Well we'll come up with something." I was about to comment that lying to Genie probably wouldn't make things better for him, when a voice called out.

"Come with me." Cassim called again to Al and I and he walked towards a downhill path. Al seemed hesitant and I shoved him.

"Go on, Al."

"I don't know what to say to him." Al murmured truthfully. He sounded worried and slightly angry. "I mean…look what he just made us do."

"I know it doesn't seem right." I stated putting a hand on Al's arm. "But you see those men? How loyal they are to him? There are 37 of them and only three of us. Imagine what would have happened if we had refused the challenge. They are only loyal to those who they think deserves it. In a way, Cassim saved our lives."

"When did you get so wise?" Al teased and I sniffed indignantly.

"I've always been smart. _You've_ just never listened." I walked ahead of him as Iago snickered. I could imagine the look on Al's face now and when he caught up to me he shook his head, hiding grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He consented. "But I'm still older."

"Older, but not wiser." I teased and ducked when Al swatted at my head. When we caught up to Cassim we fell silent again and I could let Al walk ahead of me, merely because I wanted him to be closer to his father. Okay, so it was dark, sue me!

* * *

"I find my son, and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud, Aladdin." Cassim said as he led us through a small underground creek, his torch making shadows along the walls. I had already had my fun in teasing Iago and Abu with my shadow puppets and now followed us quietly.

"I was just trying to stay alive."Al responded and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Ha! If you didn't fight, you would have been killed. So says the code of the Forty Thieves."Cassim explained with a brief laugh and I leaned up towards AL and poked his arm.

"Told you." I said and he rolled his eyes. Cassim kept walking.

"Does this code have any rules that don't end in death?"Iago asked nervously.

"It's a strict code." Cassim shrugged, but his face suddenly changed. "But there's one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent." I nudged Al's back and he swatted at me as Cassim answered before stopping in front of a wall that was covered in odd markings.

"Uh, for future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Iago announced and I burst into laughter. Iago shot me a glare.

"Oh would you please?!" He shouted and I hid my face into Carpet. Abu chattered something under his breath and I looked up to see Iago making a fist at him. Cassim took the brooch off his cape and held it up. The gold glittered brightly and I spotted the same insignia that was on Al's Midas dagger.

"My men don't even know about this place." He said quietly as he placed the circular gold piece into the wall in front of us. The ground began to shake and suddenly the wall began to slide.

"Whoa." I stated as the wall opened up a whole other room. Cassim began lighting the torches in the room as we walked inside.

"Bats!" Iago said in disgusted tone and hid in my vest the creatures took off in flight from the sudden light. I looked around the room as we went further in and I really wished that I had something to draw with, it was just that amazing.

"Listen boy," Cassim began and we turned to him. "There is a treasure. The Ultimate Treasure." Cassim threw the torch into water bucket to extinguish it and turned to look at us. "Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave. A sultan's fortune nothing but... lunch money! And I am this close to it..." Cassim made a hand gesture, indicating how close and Iago came out of my vest.

"That's tantalizingly close..."He spoke up, practically drooling and he landed on the ground beside Abu who looked equally as interested. Al was not impressed. In fact he looked ready to start yelling at Cassim.

"I thought that I only got those looks." I muttered to Carpet who shrugged helplessly. "You know, trying to reunite them is going to take a lot of work."

"But it's on an island that is never in the same place twice." Cassim continued as if Al had responded and dug into a dusty cabinet. He pulled out an equally dusty paper and held it rolled up as he turned to us. "The Vanishing Isle."

"That... would be a problem."Iago muttered and I nodded.

"I should say so."

"So what is it?" I asked aloud and Cassim looked at me. "The Ultimate Treasure, I mean. What is it?"

"The big one, lad. The Hand of Midas." Cassim answered before unraveling the large paper for us to see.

It was colored navy blue with gold around the edges as well as some rips and tears, making it old. There was an outline of the same Midas insignia. Now I could see the reoccurring theme.

"It's just a myth!"Aladdin scoffed, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"It's not a myth, boy."Cassim practically reprimanded him and lit another torch. He walked over to a green curtain and pushed it aside. There was a long tunnel and it was so dark that I couldn't see what was down there expect for a faint glow that came from something that Cassim's torch lit up.

"Gee whiz! How far does this place go?" I exclaimed and Cassim laughed.

"This place has many winding tunnels and many hidden rooms. It is a thief's paradise and a good place to hide of anyone should discover us." Cassim led us down the steps cautiously and I scooted past him when he stopped walking. I could almost see something now, but it was still not visible. I realized that we were looking at a pool of sea water. I leaned forward a bit to try and see and lost my balance. Cassim tugged me back before I fell and put a hand on my head. "Careful lad. I wouldn't have to go diving in after you."

"Oh, heh, heh, oops." I apologized and Al snorted and I cast him a look.

"It was once right here, look, there's your proof." Cassim murmured and held his torch above the water. A golden ship meets our view, glowing under the water. "From stern to stem, every piece of rigging every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!"

"Adopt me Daddy-o!"Iago cried and I wanted to shush him, but I was watching Al and Cassim.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas."Cassim said fondly, his face looking at the gold longingly.

"And sunk by it... "Al sneered before he started making his way up the stairs angrily. Cassim looked at me and I quickly made my face impassive. I was not about to get in the middle of things.

"You don't understand." Cassim argued back. "You don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more." Cassim threw the torch into the water, making things dark again. I stayed by the water as he stepped away. "To be called "street rat"." I groaned. Maybe I should have said something.

"Yes…I do."Al murmured, just barely being heard from the top step and I sighed aloud before running up the steps after Cassim and back into the upper chamber. I stopped at the curtain and watched as Cassim put a hand on Al.

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family. The best." Cassim stated and I could hear the pain in his voice. "I couldn't give up and go back empty handed. But the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years..." Unshed tears came to his eyes and I backed from the curtain letting it far. This was father/son time. I sat on the back on the bottom step close to the water and listened.

"I came back to Agrabah one night," Cassim started quietly, his voice breaking up. "But I couldn't find my wife…or my son. I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would have traded anything to get your mother back..."

"We never wanted gold... we wanted you." Al said sincerely. "I wanted a father, I still do." I felt something hit my stomach and pounded the ground angrily at my own jealousy. "Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation."Al finished with a slight plead.

"Aladdin, I just don't know..."Cassim muttered hesitantly and I sighed.

."Dad, I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning. At least think about it?" Silence filled the room and I almost went up to Al.

"Aladdin may never understand, but it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in his world."Cassim spoke and gave a heavy sigh. I was about to see who he was talking too when the noise of flapping wings caught my attention.

"The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either. It belongs in the hands of two enterprising treasure hunters, you and me." Iago's voice carried through the curtain and I sat in shock. A wave of jealousy hit me and this time I didn't stop it. What kind of friend does he think he's being?

"The Oracle... "Cassim scoffed. "Probably just another dead end."

"It works! That's how the kid found you, it knows everything!" Iago hollered.

"Everything?" Cassim asked, his voice sounding intrigued.

"And I know where they stashed it. Cassim, we're talking about the wedding of your only son. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity..."

"How can I pass it up?"

"Partners?" Iago asked and I froze.

"Partners." Cassim agreed and I ran a hand through my hair before taking a rock and chunking it as far into the tunnel as it would go. It made a loud sound as it bounced off the far wall.

"'Laric?" Iago called and I kept my back to him as a sliver of light came from the curtain being drawn back. "What-what are you doing down there?" He sounded nervous. My hands clenched into fists, but anger quickly turned to sadness and I made myself answer him

"Nothing." I mumbled and went up the steps.

"Al's lookin' for you." He offered as I stepped around him and Cassim.

"Okay." I toned and almost flinched when he landed on my shoulder.

"You okay, kid?" Iago asked and I closed my eyes briefly.

"Yeah, just…great."

* * *

_Review! _


	9. Emotions

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Thx to: ****chubbysquirrel132, Bookworm Gal, TheNinjagoPegasister. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Emotions

Iago remained silent, for once, as I walked up the stairs to where Al was probably at. Cassim followed me, silent too, and extinguished the torches as we went along. Iago shifted and I knew that he wouldn't be able to stay silent long. Cassim suddenly stopped to close up the exit of the secret room and I kept walking.

"So…What happened?" Iago asked me and even though I was expecting him to talk, I still jumped.

"When?" I asked, rather stiffly and I felt him tense.

"Earlier. When you came back up from the…..you know."

"Oh." I said and as much as I wanted to tell him, I was still mad at him. "It's nothing." Iago suddenly got in my face, scowling.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver? Talk to me!"

"What do you care!" I shot back and instantly regretted it. Iago blinked at me before frowning.

"Well _excuse _me for caring!"

"Why don't you go talk to your new best friend! I'm sure you _partners_ are just dying to get your plan into action!" I stormed off, pushing him out of my face and stalked through the rest of the dark cavern. I made it to the small creek, I realized as I stomped through the dark, and sloshed through the slightly chilly water, kicking it about as I walked. Luckily, I did remember that the water was going down, so I followed that.

"Some friend he is. Stupid parrot…" Even as I vented my anger I still sighed. Was I losing my best friend? I stopped and lent against a rock jutting from the cave wall, suddenly unable to walk anymore. I couldn't lose my friend! I looked back behind me and spotted Cassim's torch coming along. Not wanting to confront them just yet in case Iago told Cassim, I hid along the wall, hoping that I wouldn't be spotted in the shadows.

They passed me without a second glance, though Iago looked rather upset. A part of me didn't care. _Serves him right!_ The inner voice said and I shook my head. I came out of the dark as Al called my name and he smiled in relief.

"There you are!" Al greeted and Cassim turned in surprise. I didn't meet his or Iago's eyes. Al put an arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" I asked and Al looked down at me again.

"You know why." He said quietly and I frowned, suddenly angry. Cassim showed us where we would be sleeping and I eyed the space. A large tent was set us for us and I set eyes on the bedrolls. I was a little tired though and almost went to set one up.

"Some of these things belonged to Sa'luk and Husam. You can have whatever you like." Cassim stated. "They won't need them anymore." Those words made the numb feeling come back to me and I backed up from the bedrolls. One of those was Husam's? Al heard me move and looked over at me in concern. I'm sure I looked a sight, backing away from the tent like I was afraid of it.

"Rick?"

"Um…err…you go ahead okay?" I said and Al sighed.

"Alaric, we need to talk about what happened."

"I'll just-" Cassim began and Al shook his head.

"No, dad, you can stay. Maybe you can help." That did it. Anger hit me again and I practically exploded.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I shouted and even the men that were across the vast cavern looked out of their tents to see who was yelling. I wasn't sorry for waking any of them. "So I freaked out about watching someone's life pass from their eyes?! So what? It's not like that hasn't happened to anyone else before!"

"Rick!" Al called as I turned from him. "Alaric!" I ignored him and faced the wall, trying to calm back down. A hand on my shoulder made me flinch and I hid my face when I realized that it wasn't Al's hand.

"Come with me, boy." Cassim said softly and I had no choice but let him turn me. I didn't look at Al as I passed, but I knew he was concerned. Cassim opened a tent flap that I could only assume was his own and hesitantly I went inside. I turned around as he closed the tent and sent him a wary look.

"Are you always this distrustful?" He asked me and I smiled tightly.

"When I feel the need to be." I answered and he laughed much to my surprise. He motioned to a small chair in the tent and I blinked at it. "Where did you get that?" I asked, not hiding my curiosity as I went over to examine the chair further. It looked like a miniature version of a throne.

"Oh, that old thing." Cassim chortled when he looked up. "That came to me after a…mishap with a visiting Duke." I smiled at me despite my earlier anger and sat down on the red cushioned seat. He offered me a cup of something and to show him that I wasn't wary of him I took a sip.

"Chocolate! How'd you get it?" I stated and Cassim winked.

"The King gets whatever he wants."

"Perks?"

"Naturally."

We sipped in silence before I finally sighed. "I know what you're going to say. It won't be much different from Al."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes. He'll say: Alaric, it's not your fault. He feel onto the dagger there was nothing you could do." I frowned. "But he would be wrong. I could have stopped it. I could have-" I stopped myself. "But I let it happen." I looked up at him and told him of my words to Al about him making us do the Challenge and all the while Cassim sat, listening to me. I told him about what happened when Husam followed me over the edge.

"I don't blame you, boy," He began slowly. "Not at all. Husam wouldn't have spared your life, whether he knew you or not. The question is, did you enjoy it?"

"What? No."

"Then there is your answer. People do things not because they agree to it or like it, but because they must."

"But I could have-"

"Stopped it? Maybe." Cassim shrugged. "But are you certain? How do you know that he would have lived?"

"I guess I don't."

"There's no use in being sorry for something that couldn't be helped. I've had to injure good men before. Men with families. But the only reason I did so was to spare them the killing that might have happened if they continued to refuse."

"Thanks." I said sincerely. "That does make it better."

"Look, lad." Cassim said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just remember. You can still be the hero, just as long as what you did was for self defense." I nodded to him gratefully. His words made sense, and yet I still felt like I had committed an awful crime.

"Does it ever go away?"

"Does what?"

"The guilt. I may not have like Husam and he did make most of my life awful, but his death still happened. I still feel like something is missing, something that I didn't do or say."

"That is called closure, not guilt. You had no closure from the past. Whatever Husam did to you, his death did not ease. Somewhere in your mind, that is what is wrong."

"Then why am I so….mixed up?"

"Possibly, because you are still in shock. I wouldn't dwell on it too much."

"Yeah, I guess."

"May I ask you a question?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up. "Hm? Oh, sure."

"Aladdin, does not trust me, does he?"

"What?" I asked in shock and then sighed. "Look, it's not that he doesn't trust you it's that-" I paused and frowned. "I heard what you and Iago said." Cassim looked taken aback. "And I would only advise that you do not do what you plan to. Al wants to trust you, don't make him regret it."

"Do you? Trust me?"

"Yes…and no."

"Why 'no'?"

"Iago is my best friend." I said whirling around to him. "If you…steal from the palace. My friend's life could be in jeopardy." I held up a hand against his protest. "I know it was his idea, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's right. Rasoul may be rash, but he isn't stupid." I paused for a moment. "Wow…Did I really just say that?"

"I am the King of Thieves, boy. I know how to steal." Cassim had his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Just look at what happened today. My friends scared you all out there and all you got were a few measly trinkets." I made for the tent flap again and stopped again as my hand reached to pull it up. "I…I really hope that you don't tell, Iago."

"Why? I thought he was your friend?"

"He is…But he….I can't stop him from doing what he wants no matter how the outcome could affect our friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because my brother is marrying the princess does not mean that we get special privileges. If Iago does bad…well usually I get in trouble for it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm his friend and well…technically he's my parrot. I don't mind doing the work if he couldn't help himself, but this time…. I'm not so sure I want to." I left the tent then, before I could say what I really meant.

"Get some sleep." Al murmured as I tossed and turned in my bedroll. I sighed and sat up.

"I can't. All that noise is bothering me."

"Snoring shouldn't bother you considering Genie and Iago do it." Al snorted and I made a face. "You miss Genie." I nodded and Carpet came to pat my head.

"Yeah."

Al smiled. "We'll see him tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

"Ugh!" I tossed my hands in the air and dove under the blanket. "You're no help."

Al snickered. "Good night."

"The boy can sleep in my tent if he wants." Cassim stated and we both jumped. I yelped and sat up. Iago who and been trying not to curl up next to Abu opened an eye and glared. Our eyes met and I looked away.

"I'll be getting no sleep tonight with all the racket he's making." Cassim winked at Al and I scowled.

"Oh, well!" I sniffed and got up from the bed roll. "Far be it from me to keep the King awake." Al snickered and I gave them a grin as I left, eyeing Cassim once too.

* * *

_3rd: POV_

"Where did you find him?"

"Actually, he found us." Al gestured to Abu, before sighing. "He was alone in the streets. Barely eight years old." Cassim frowned.

"He's a good kid. Why would anyone do that?"

"His mother left him. That man, Husam….He ruined any chance that Alaric had of bring brought up in a loving home. He was only five when she left him."

"Husam never exchanged stories with us." Cassim murmured. "I suppose that is why."

"Husam called Alaric a jinx and for the longest….he believed what people said. They feared him, Dad. Threw things at him, tried to hurt him. He was eventually brought up in a traveling entertainment business called the Freak Show." Cassim's eyes narrowed.

"I've heard of them. Keeping people in cages and such. Treating them like animals."

"That was how Alaric was made to live until he escaped and came to Agrabah." Aladdin fell silent and looked back at the tent for a moment. "I've taken care of him ever since." Cassim sighed.

"I am sorry, my son." He murmured and placed a hand on Aladdin. "But know that I never stopped thinking of you and your mother. There were times that I was so sure that I could find you."

"Its okay, Dad. You are here now and that's all that matters."

"I will come to your wedding. Nothing would make me prouder than to see it." Aladdin smiled warmly and Cassim smiled back, hiding the guilt that bubbled up. Then he sighed again.

"And I am sorry that you had to take on being a parent. Not sorry, that you did, of course, but still sorry that my son had to take care of someone when his own father couldn't take care of him."

"I-" Aladdin paused and eyed the tent as if Alaric was listening. His eye slowly turned back towards Cassim and passed over Iago and Abu who were watching him. "I used to think that it wasn't fair." Aladdin's voice barely lifted. "I don't anymore, of course. But sometimes it became too much. Too much for me to handle, especially those first few months." Aladdin smiled warmly then. "But now, it's like how did I live without him around?" Cassim smiled back and then frowned when Aladdin stopped smiling. "Or what would have happened if I hadn't helped him." A shiver went down his spine at the thought and Cassim put an arm around him.

"You did well, son. And if I may say so, you've brought him up well."

"Thanks, Dad." Aladdin murmured and father and son sat in silence. Iago slipped away from them and went into Cassim's tent where Alaric tossed and turned under the blankets. The parrot regarded the boy for a moment before Alaric let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No." Alaric grumbled. "They keep muttering outside. I don't know what could possibly be so important right now." Iago smirked and came to sit on the bed, facing Alaric. Alaric poked his head out from under the thick blankets and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said and Iago blinked.

"For what?"

"For what I said."

"I didn't think you were jealous."

"But I was!" Alaric sat up all the way and pulled his knees to his chest. "I am!" Iago remained silent for a moment.

"I don't want to hurt you, kid. You know that."

"Yeah…. I know." Alaric smiled at him and Iago smiled back.

"Look, Cassim's a good guy-"

"I know that." Alaric interrupted and scowling looked away from Iago. "I know he is." Iago frowned.

"You…you're not jealous of him and Al, are you?"

"No." He answered, but Alaric's suddenly red face told all and Iago groaned.

"I know!" Alaric groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I shouldn't be! He wasn't jealous when my mother showed up!"

"He was more worried about you being taken away."

"Exactly! I mean…if he hadn't be he would have been jealous wouldn't he have?"

"I don't know." Iago shrugged. "Personally, I don't think so."

"…Then I shouldn't be either."

"Hey, come on." Iago nudged Alaric's hand. "Don't be that way. Everyone gets jealous."

"But I shouldn't be. Should I?"

"I don't…" Iago trailed off, half wishing that he could just tell Alaric that he needn't be jealous. That Genie was back in Agrabah…Instead he only let the sentence hang, internally hoping that Genie would tell him soon or Alaric might think he'd be alone.

"Goodnight, Iago." Alaric yawned and went back down into the blankets.

"Night, kid." He settled down on the pillow next to the boy and pulled the blanket towards him. Iago didn't fall asleep instantly though like Alaric who was now breathing softly. He frowned up at the tent ceiling deep in thought. Iago never wanted to lie to Alaric. He never wanted to hurt him. But he had known for a long time, deep down, that eventually he would and it could cost him the only person who and ever stuck up for him. Had taken the bad moods and sarcastic remarks and either had answered them back or just ignored them. Alaric was the friend he could argue with and have fun with. And he was certain, down in the bottom of his heart that he was going to lose him one way or another.

* * *

_Review?_


	10. Back to Agrabah

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this newest chapter!**

_**Bookworm Gal: We'll see how long that peace lasts, won't we? ;)**_

_**chubbysquirrel132: Sorry, not yet! :)**_

_**FrittzyCrazy: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! **_

_**rollingbell: Yes, it's nice isn't it? **_

_**Oldiesfan018: I already answered you, but I still loved the guess that was a good one! :)**_

_**Guest: Hm, I don't know about that... We shall see as soon as Genie plucks up his courage. **_

_**TheOneAndOnly: Thank you for all your reviews! They made me laugh and I'm glad that people enjoy this story enough to comment on it! :) Hm, that is interesting...We shall see...**_

**I only own Alaric and anyone that you do not recognize. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Back to Agrabah

The sun rose further in the sky as Cassim stubbornly folded his arms across his chest.

"Hop on, Dad!"Al called as we flew over him on Carpet.

"Oh no! It's a rug, you sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least, I don't." Cassim refused and I laughed aloud.

"Don't be afraid!" I teased and he narrowed his eyes as Al snickered. "It's really fun!"

."I am not afraid!" Cassim argued, looking at us like Al and I were unruly kids. "Now, get off that thing before you break your necks!"

"Carpet isn't a thing, he's our friend."

"Yeah." Al agreed. "We trust Carpet with our lives!" Cassim still looked unconvinced and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, he acts like you and Genie do sometimes." Al grabbed my head in a headlock. "Hey!"

"Well, someone has to when you constantly do things you aren't supposed too!" He teased and Cassim's face softened just a little. I smirked at him and Cassim snorted at the face I was making. Al turned to Carpet. "Give 'em time, he'll come around."

Cassim began talking as he headed for the stables. "We'll take horses. Horses were good enough for my father, and his father before him. And they were always good enough for me."

"He sounds like a father, alright."Al muttered to me and I couldn't help but snicker.

"That's a good thing, Al." I told him and he smiled. "But…since he's not my dad. I'm not riding a horse."

"Hey!" Al frowned. "How is that fair?"

"It just is." I smirked and we headed for the stables behind Cassim. The man turned to us and frowned.

"Oh, no." He reprimanded when Al jumped off. "You are not riding that either."

"Why not?" I asked in a whine and Al snickered. Cassim rolled his eyes and then motioned with his fingers for me to get off. "Sorry, Carpet." I patted him and he shrugged as I jumped off, landing nimbly on my feet.

"I don't like to ride horses." I grumbled and Cassim looked at Al.

"Is he always this stubborn?"

"Always." Al grinned and I scowled as he and Cassim laughed.

"Hey!" We turned to see Iago flying towards us and he was angry. "You were not going to leave without me were ya?" He asked, looking each of us in the face.

"Of course not. We were just waiting for you to stop stuffing your face." I retorted and Iago glowered at me.

"Well, why weren't you? Don't you usually stuff your face?" He squawked and I patted my vest, which had pockets and grinned at him.

"Who said I needed to stuff now?" He laughed at me and then eyed the horse that I was sitting on.

"Eh, better than a camel." Was all he commented on and I had to agree with him on that.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived back in Agrabah and Alaric smiled at the sight of the golden domes. Aladdin turned to him and smiled as Alaric's own smile widened.

"Are you glad to be back, Rick?" He asked and the boy nodded, his eyes never leaving the city.

"Yeah." He stated and Abu nodded in agreement from the top of Al's horse. Iago smiled too and looked over towards Cassim who was eyeing the city with a mixed expression. Guilt hit the parrot's gut again when he remembered Alaric's words from last night. He didn't want to be a bad friend, but when it came to gold, especially large quantities of it, was like he just had to have it.

Cassim had his own guilt to worry about. He didn't want to think of his agreeing to come had just been purely because of the Oracle, but that was a lie in itself. He tried to think of different alternatives for what he was going to do. There was no doubt that he was going to steal it. That much was certain. He had spent too many years searching for the Oracle, and the location Hand of Midas, to let it go to waste in Agrabah's treasury. Then there was the guilt of his dealings with Iago.

He wasn't sure that the parrot was trustworthy, but he knew that Alaric trusted him. Cassim looked over to see Alaric eyeing the palace as they drew near and a new bubble of guilt came to him; they could get caught. That was always a possibility. This time though…it could cost more than just his life. It could cost him his newly formed relationship with his son, one that was already formed on a lie. Again, his mind wandered to Iago and Alaric. If the boy knew what he and the parrot were going to attempt then surely he knew that if they got away with it that they would have to leave Agrabah. Didn't he?

Was Alaric prepared to lose his friend so quickly? Cassim wasn't so sure. Looking at them now, he wondered if even Iago was aware of what he could/would be losing. A friendship that had last a good two years and it could all very well be ended by nightfall. The King of Thieves sighed. Sometimes he wished that he never had to make decisions.

They rode through the marketplace, each of them spotting areas that they recognized with fond and not so fond memories. Cassim tried to convince his fellow companions to sneak in, but Aladdin refused instantly saying that would draw attention to them. They managed to get inside without much trouble. Alaric was thankful that Rasoul's grim face didn't greet them at the door and he secretly hoped it was because he was cleaning his feet from the Odiferian cheese smell.

The group walked through a side palace door and soon saw Genie outside the newly fixed wedding pavilion. Alaric smiled.

"Looks like Genie has everything ready..." Aladdin spoke as they walked past the open door way.

"Yeah, he did a great job." Alaric murmured and then cast a look at Cassim. "Reckon how long it'll stay that way?" He teased and Aladdin snickered. Cassim narrowed his eyes at him and Iago snickered too.

"Genie?" Cassim asked suddenly, instantly picking out the word. "You have a Genie? Have you used all three wishes yet?" He grabbed Al excitedly and Alaric rolled his eyes with a scowl. Iago landed on the boy's shoulder dramatically.

"Oh, please, don't go into it. It's just too painful." He groaned and Alaric flicked at his beak. "Well, I didn't say it was painful for you!" He retorted and Alaric grinned at him innocently.

"Oh, Al! You're back! And you're front! You're both here!" Genie exclaimed as he came out of nowhere and hugged Aladdin. He let go and didn't have time to ask where someone else was when….

"Genie!" Alaric yelled excitedly and ran forward, accidently making Iago fall off as the boy practically leapt at the jinni. Cassim cocked his head to one side seeing how the boy had instantly perked up at seeing the jinni. Iago saw the confusion and smirked.

"It's a long complicated story." He stated and Cassim looked at him.

"Shortie!" Genie laughed and swept Alaric into a hug. He set the boy down after a moment and frowned. "What happened to your chin?" He asked, tilting the boy's head up. Genie's eyes flickered up to Iago and the parrot visibly flinched.

"It's not Iago's fault." Alaric spoke up drawing the gaze from the parrot and back to him. "I sorta got into a fight." Genie frowned at Alaric's almost too carefree tone and looked up at Aladdin questionably. Aladdin mouthed that he tell him later.

"Hmm, okay then…." Genie trailed off at Alaric's very cheesy grin and faced Aladdin, keeping a hand on Alaric's head. "Well I have everything set up."

"That's great Genie..."Al started, but Genie was on a roll.

"Security's tight. No big crowd, immediate family only." .

"Perfect, because this is my.-"Again Aladdin was started, cut off by a very excited Genie.

"No lowlifes this time, other than the parrot of course."

"What did he just call me?" Iago grumbled from Cassim's shoulder and Alaric snickered. "Observe..." Genie pulled out a remote and pushed a button, making a honking noise happen. A giant robot came out of the ground on a spinning platform.

"Wow!" Alaric grinned and turned to grin at Cassim cheekily. "Guess no one will be getting in _this time_." Cassim only rolled his eyes.

"You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you." The robot spoke and everyone had to duck when a laser beam shot out of the robot.

"Armed and dangerous. I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding." Genie challenged and Alaric took one look at Cassim before bursting into muffled laughter. Aladdin gave his brother a small kick to make him stop, but the boy only moved out from the foot to lean on Genie's arm. The blue being had no idea why the boy was laughing.

"Allow me to introduce..." Iago started with a smug grin.

Cassim grinned broadly as he finished with a laugh. "Ha ha! The King of Thieves."

"Ah!" Genie screamed and Alaric was suddenly hid from view and the boy huffed at Genie's back. "All units, we have a code red." He yelled.

"Code red" Echoed around the pavilion by at least a dozen Genies in army uniforms. They came out of all corners of the palace, blocking the gaps in the pillars with thick metal doors and carried guns all trained on Cassim who looked shocked. Aladdin only sighed with an 'I saw this coming' look. Another posse of Genies, as Scotsman wearing kilts, appeared making Alaric tug on the original Genie's arm.

"Why are they wearing dresses?" He asked and Iago and Aladdin both snickered. Genie pushed his head back behind him and sighed.

"It's a kilt."

"Kilt, dress, skirt? What's the difference?" Alaric stated. "I just want to know why."

"I'll tell you later." Genie shooed Alaric's hand away and the boy scowled.

"Come on boys, follow me!" The Genies approach the group, playing bagpipes. Another posse of Genies appeared, as soldiers on horses. "Calvary, forward!"

Suddenly a plane flew over the palace, making everyone look up. Genie soldiers jump out, each saying something different. "Geronimo! Arapaho! Navajo! Pocahontas!"

"Okay, so why was that one wearing a dress?" Alaric asked again.

"Would you drop the dress thing already?" Iago snorted. "He's not going to answer you."

"Code red!" Echoed again as the hundreds of Genies carrying guns surround Cassim and Iago. "Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves." One said and Alaric groaned, coming through behind Aladdin as the older boy broke through the crowd.

"Genie!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Back off, boys. This creep has a yellow sheet as long as my arm."Genie said as he blocked the two from getting closer.

"Genie, this is Al's dad." Alaric stated almost amusedly, coming to stand in front of the pointed gun. Genie looked at his serious face and then at Aladdin and Cassim who were mirroring the look before poofing away the hundreds of armed Genies.

"Stand down boys, smoke 'em if you got 'em." He announced and then frowned. Alaric stepped aside as an angry looking Genie stepped forward.

"If you're Al's dad, and the King of Thieves, I just wanna know one thing." Genie started, seriousness pretty much wafting off him.

"Yeah?" Cassim challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass?"Genie asked as he made a tuxedo and a bowtie appear on him. Alaric snickered at the look on Cassim's face.

"Come on, Dad. I can't wait for you to meet Jasmine and the Sultan."Aladdin grinned and tried to turn his father around, but he was stopped by Genie suddenly.

"Ahem, Al? Don't you think we should lose the 'Agrabah's Most Wanted' look?" Genie asked as he pulled down a poster reading 'Agrabah's Most Wanted' with Cassim's head was is in the place of the picture. Alaric snorted, gaining a narrow eyed look by Cassim who shook the poster away from him.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" He asked, not liking that Alaric kept jabbing at him nor that Genie was looking him up and down with still slight suspicion.

"When you're here, you're not the King of Thieves." Aladdin toned gently as he pulled down Cassim's cowl. "You're my dad." Alaric didn't look so smug now and Cassim saw. There was something sad in the boy's eyes, something that was not faked. It was real raw emotion. The man felt a pang of guilt that made him almost tell Aladdin why he was really here, but he couldn't.

"Yeah." Alaric suddenly perked up and poked Cassim on the arm, making the man jump slightly. "You can't go in like that, you want Rasoul to have a heart attack?"

"Shut up, Rick." Aladdin said playfully and gave his brother a light shove. Cassim pulled the cowl back off his face and sighed, keeping an eye on Alaric's struggle to maintain his composure.

"I've had more practice being the King of Thieves..." He said uncomfortably. Alaric watched the mischievous glint in Genie's eyes and knew that he was planning something.

"Oh, come on, enough of this dark past. Let's roll out something a little new."Genie grinned and the music suddenly started through the air.

Alaric retreated far out of the way, his back headed towards the open pavilion doors.

"Psst, Iago?" Alaric murmured and the parrot whipped his head around to see that the boy was backing away from them. Genie was starting to sing. "Er, if anyone asks, I'll be in my room." Before Iago could call him back, Alaric had disappeared.

* * *

"Alaric, my boy, I'm so glad that you are back!" The Sultan exclaimed hurrying to hug the boy. Alaric smiled at the short ruler, though it was slightly strained.

"I'm glad to be back too, your highness." He had been caught down the hallway by the Sultan and now had to talk to him.

"Where is Aladdin?" Jasmine asked and the boy turned to her as she glided into the hall. Alaric mentally toned, _With his father._ Aloud he sent her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, he came back."

"With his father, I presume?" The Sultan asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah…Well they should be along soon, they were talking to Genie." Alaric said quickly before faking a yawn. "Oh, gee, you know I've had a rough night and I-"

"What happened to your chin?" Jasmine interrupted.

"Oh, that. Heh, heh, see funny thing, I, er, tripped."

"You tripped?" Jasmine toned skeptically.

"Okay no I didn't, but it's nothing to worry about. Really."

"It looks like it might scar." _Oh, joy. _

"Oh, well another war wound." Alaric grumbled and Jasmine hugged him.

"I'm really glad you're back and in one piece at least."

"Thanks, Jaz. Now go wait for your soon to be husband." Alaric shooed her and the Sultan to the throne room door before scurrying off down the hall.

"Now what do you suppose that was about?" The Sultan asked and Jasmine frowned at Alaric's receding back.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Aladdin."

* * *

At the end of Genie's song, Cassim was dressed in new clothing that suited him just fine, and the rest were smiling happily on the pavilion steps.

"Where'd, shortie go?" Genie asked suddenly and Iago turned back to him. He was being stared at by Aladdin, Cassim, and Genie.

"He went to his…room?" Iago stated more in a question than a sentence but they seemed to buy it.

"He's probably tired." Al told Genie. "I don't think he got much sleep last night. He really wanted to be back here." Genie smiled at Al and the young man patted his arm before turning to Cassim. "C'mon dad, let's go introduce you to Jasmine." He led his father into the pavilion to head for the main palace halls, leaving Genie and Iago alone.

"Okay, so what happened to his face?" Genie said suddenly, making Iago jump. The parrot winced.

"Err….well…"

* * *

_Review? What do you think will happen next? Will Alaric try to stop Cassim and Iago? Will Genie confess to Alaric finally? Who knows! ;)_


	11. Small Talk and Big Problem

** _Hello everyone! Please enjoy this chapter and the next is coming up really quick! Yeah, see what happened was I realized that my chapter went on and on, so I made it into two! Please enjoy!_**

**TheOneAndOnly: I'm glad you're happy! I try to acknowledge everyone that reviews :) Oh, that doesn't matter, cursing doesn't bother me. Haha, thanks! Yeah, I liked writing that part too, he can be so funny. Lol I love that, sniffer dogs! Thanks so much, sometimes, things just pop into my head and I work them into the story and most of the time, it takes a while to work with it, I'm glad its working!**

** FrittzyCrazy: Yeah, he better run! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**rollingbell: You would be right!**

**Bookworm Gal: Nope too many things going on here!**

**chubbysquirrel132: Calm down my squirrly reader! You shall soon know! :) **

**Blackmoondragon1415: It's great to hear from you! Yeah, I know I think that's what took so long for me to get this chapter ready. I can't wait for you to update, it's going to be awesome like always :)**

_**I only own Alaric and anyone that you do not recognize.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Small Talk and Big Problem

For a long time it was a stare down between Genie and Iago. Finally one of them cracked first.

"Well what?" Genie practically snapped and Iago scowled as he jumped in shock.

"_Hey_! Don't get mad at me!"

"Don't get mad at you?" Genie yelled. "I told you and I quote: **_"You make sure he stays out of trouble."_****"**

"Hello, I am a parrot and he is a kid! I can't be held responsible for what his brother's father drags him into!"

"But I told _you_ to watch him!" Genie threw his arms in the air in frustration. "So how did it happen?"

"Okay, look." Iago began, hoping Genie was calm enough for him to finish the story. "First of all, we had no idea that in order for us _not_ to be killed Al and the kid would have to fight, win and ultimately join the forty thieves." Genie frowned.

"Maybe you better start at the beginning."

"Fine, but it's a long story." He half-hoped that the jinni would say forget it, but the look on his face told him that he wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon and for emphasis he settled down in a floating armchair. Iago cursed internally and jumped into the story.

When he had finished and was about to explain what Alaric had said last night in Cassim's tent, Genie groaned. Iago looked up mid-sentence to see the blue jinn had his face buried in his hands.

"Doesn't that kid have enough on his plate without something like _that_?" Genie looked up at Iago. "How was he this morning? Did he sleep at all last night?"

The parrot frowned to himself before responding. "Well at first he refused to touch Husam's old things, I think he still felt guilty. Then Cassim had a few words with him and he looked a little less green and actually tried to sleep. Of course Al and his father needed to talk, so Alaric went into Cassim's tent to sleep. Then this morning, it was like it never happened."

"Cassim talked to him? And let him use his tent?"

"Yeah…." Iago said slowly and then frowned. "Is that all you heard out of that?"

"What did he say?" Genie asked, ignoring the parrot's question.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the kid?"

"So, do he and Cassim get along?"

"Well, if you had bothered to let me finish my earlier story then you would know." Iago snapped, having enough of Genie's paranoid questioning. "I don't think the kid fully trusts him." He added under his breath: "Or me either for that matter."

"Why?"

"Well, he's jealous for one thing."

"Does Al know?"

"No, and I doubt 'Laric will ever say."

"…So Alaric doesn't get along with Cassim?"

"Before you go all nutty on me, as if you haven't already; let me ask you a question. Have you bothered to tell Alaric how _you_ feel?" Genie shifted uncomfortably. "I thought not. So stop being jealous! Cassim doesn't plan on taking the kid away from you!"

"How do you know that?" Genie asked, suddenly looking miserable. "How do you know for sure? You say that Cassim won't but what if Alaric wants to go with Cassim? Do you know for certain that Rick won't go?" Iago fell silent for a moment and Genie was sure of what the answer was until Iago locked eyes with him.

"I wouldn't bet on that." He said seriously. It was almost uncharacteristically serious for Iago. "The kid doesn't want to ruin what he has with Al so I don't think he'd try that. _Not that he would anyway_." Iago added when Genie's eyes widened. "Listen, this is what the kid told me last night."

_"Look, Cassim's a good guy-"_

_"I know that." Alaric interrupted and scowling looked away from Iago. "I know he is." Iago frowned._

_"You…you're not jealous of him and Al, are you?" _

_"No." He answered, but Alaric's suddenly red face told all and Iago groaned. _

_"I know!" Alaric groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I shouldn't be! He wasn't jealous when my mother showed up!"_

_"He was more worried about you being taken away."_

_"Exactly! I mean…if he hadn't been he would have been jealous wouldn't he have?"_

_"I don't know." Iago shrugged. "Personally, I don't think so."_

_"…Then I shouldn't be either."_

_"Hey, come on." Iago nudged Alaric's hand. "Don't be that way. Everyone gets jealous."_

_"But I shouldn't be. Should I?"_

"So there you have it." Iago answered and Genie let out another groan.

"I don't know what to do."

"How can you not?" Iago questioned. "Just freakin' tell him! You are driving us all crazy!"

"It's not that simple. Not now anyway. Not that it was simple before…."

"Don't tell me you are still afraid."

"…."

"Wha-Are you that stupid? Do you not see the way the kid looks at you? He practically already relies on you like a dad, just make it more official and tell him you care for him too! Jeez!"

"It-"

"Don't say it." Iago snapped. "If you weren't such a coward you would have already done it. So what the heck is holding you back?"

"I…"

"Remember that Father's Day?" Iago asked, trying to make Genie see that Alaric wasn't going to reject him. "Well I do." He carried on without waiting for an answer. "The kid was so scared to give you something that he was practically red in the face the entire day!" Genie blinked at this, but didn't respond so Iago kept going.

"_I_ had to convince him it was okay to do it, you know. And you want to know how long it took? A really, _really_ long time. But you take the cake for the most stubborn, pal. At the least the kid made his sort of move. What about you?"

"He…Are you sure that he does?"

Iago frowned and his stomach suddenly made a complaint of not having food. The parrot fixed Genie with a level stare before flying off. "Just do it before he convinces himself its okay to be alone." Genie watched Iago fly off and his shoulders slumped.

"Now what do I do?"

* * *

I was almost to my room when a shout came from behind me and I sighed heavily. Turning around I was pulled into a hug by Sadira.

"Oh, Alaric, you're back!" She gushed, crushing me to her. Normally this would have made me blush, but I was not in a mood to be hugged right now.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, Sadira, can you let go I need to-" I tried, but she cut me off.

"I am so sorry for what I said before you left!" I sighed and she finally let go of me. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No, it's okay. Can we talk about it later?" I asked, but she went on anyway, her monologue starting.

"Things here have been hectic! First, the guests were complaining and moaning about their lost treasures, so I had to conjure up some replacements. Do you know how long that took? And then I was followed around by this weirdo asking about his lost box and thankfully Rasoul brought in a thief and the lost box so the guy shut up until he learned that he can't have it back right now. Hey what happened to your-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Wait, Rasoul caught Amin?"

"Yeah, he's in the dungeon. And I-" I didn't give her time to answer either as I ran off in the direction of the dungeons. "Alaric!"

"See you, later!" I called over my shoulder.

I found no one down below in the guards' room, so I went inside. Random pieces of furniture and everything you could think of was arranged around.

"And they call me messy." I muttered and spotted the familiar box in the corner of the room. I went over and kneeled in front of it. For a moment I hesitated opening it, knowing full well the consequences of opening something like this. After all I have no idea what the symbols embedded into the wood meant or who had sent the box to Al. For all I know, it could be one of our enemies and that made me nervous. Hesitantly I decided to open the box anyway, hoping it was nothing too horrible.

I lifted the tab off the front of the box, where a lock should be and then paused. I debated whether this was such a good idea or not. I steeled myself and pushed the lid off, leaning down to see what was in the box. A heavy cloud of dust hit my nose and I coughed, waving at the filth in the air. The filthy, ancient smell was almost too much, but I had to see what was in the box. I peered down and felt something slam into my chest. My back hit the wall across the room and I slid down it, coughing more as dark smoke filled the air. I choked more as I felt it slid down my throat and dry heaved. Nothing came out of my empty stomach, but I felt suddenly dizzy and disoriented. When I opened my eyes again the smoke was gone and everything looked normal.

"What…what was that?" I got up from the wall and stumbled over to the chest, dropping heavily to my knees when my legs gave out. I gripped the top and shoved it back over the empty chest. I backed away from the chest, scooting backwards on my bottom and stared at the box.

"….Let me out!" I turned at the sound of Amin shouting and I got up from the ground. I knew he had to have known what was in that box. I found his cell easy enough, he was yelling at the top of his lungs and I could hear the snapping of crocodiles. I shook my head. Leave it to Rasoul to try and kill the stupid thief before he could be interrogated. I pushed open the door and almost ran into a figure in front of me. I came to a stop and frowned. It wasn't a guard that much I was sure of.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked and the person turned. The man was dressed in simple, yet elegant clothing and his hands were covered in silken gloves. He had black curly hair that framed his dark tanned face from under a tall turban and his coal black eyes looked me up and down with a hint of annoyance. "What are you doing down here. Who are you?" I repeated. The crocodiles were snapping really loud and I turned around.

"Give it a rest will you?" I shouted and the reptiles stopped thrashing. "Thank you." I turned back to face the man.

"My name is Asad. I am merely here to interrogate this ingrate who stole my box." He gave Amin a sharp look that the man quailed under. I frowned.

"You're box is in Rasoul's office." I stated and arched an eyebrow at the man. "If it was yours why was it in the gifts for my brother?"

"A mistake." The man stated, with a sort of odd look in his eyes. "I have a much similar box that should have gone in with the gifts."

"Right, well…you should probably go get it then." I thumbed towards the door behind me and the man gave me a grin that made me want to jump over to where Amin was hanging.

"You've been most helpful." He said smoothly and left.

"Sadira, was right he is weird." I snorted and then turned to Amin. "There's nothing in that chest anyway, don't know why he wanted it. Or you for that matter."

"You opened it?" Amin stated, his eyes widened and then he smirked at me. "Oh, you are in trouble now my friend."

"Trouble? Just what was in that box? A bunch of dust that's all. That only thing I'll be having trouble with is my sneezing."

"Heh, heh, I don't want to be you when he finds out."

"When who finds out what? What are you talking about, Amin?" I questioned my stomach knotting. "Did that man send Al something dangerous?"

"I don't have to tell you anything since I am Amin Damoola Prince of Thieves." Amin sneered. "You're going to get it whether I tell you or not."

"Listen, Amin the Prince of the Stupid," I snapped mockingly and he glowered at me. "I don't have time for games. Now you tell me what was in that chest and who that guy was right now!"

"Nope, I won't say a word." I glared at him and then looked at the crocodiles. I looked back up at him with a wicked grin. "I'll tell the crocodiles to go back to what they were doing earlier." I warned and Amin's eyes widened in fright.

"Alaric, are you down here?" I cursed as the door to the dungeon opened. Sadira was standing there, hands on her hips. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was just about to get some information."

"About what? Never mind, Aladdin wants you to come to dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alaric, I know you, you're always hungry." My stomach growled to prove her point and I shushed it as she gave me a knowing look. I was forced out the door by Sadira, knowing full well that I couldn't interrogate him in front of her. It would start up a conversation that I really didn't want to have.

"Better eat while you can brat!" Amin called after me and I turned back around.

"Hey, Crocs! Sic 'em!" I shouted and the next thing I heard was the thief screeching in terror. I laughed to myself and Sadira rolled her eyes.

* * *

_The next chapter is coming up! Two in one day :)_


	12. Dinner and After

**_This is why the chapter is so small, because it was originally part of the last chapter. _**

Chapter 12: Dinner and After

"Do I have to?" I asked as she pointed out where I had to sit. It was right across from Al and it wasn't so bad, but Cassim was right next to him and so was Iago. Again, I felt my stomach flop which was really surprising after all that dry heaving and smoke swallowing. I didn't understand my stomach at all. It was both hungry and knotted up at the same time. I guess I couldn't decide which to do, eat or throw it back up.

"Yes?" Sadira said in a confused question. "What's wrong with where you are sitting?"

"Nothing, forget it." I stated and walked in ahead of her. The Sultan brightened upon seeing me and I couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"Alaric, my dear boy, where were you? We were worried."

"He was down in the dungeons."Sadira answered for me and I sent him a glare.

"Gee, thanks." I hissed at her and she blinked.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, and I suddenly felt all eyes on me. "What were you doing?"

"Noth-"

"Talking to that thief Rasoul brought in." Sadira stated and I sent her another glare to which she frowned at. "I'm sorry was that a secret?"

"No." I growled at her and she rolled her eyes. What did I ever see in this loud, mouth girl? Is that all she does is talk?

"Oh, Amin?" Al laughed and I turned back to him. "Rick, have you been pestering him?"

"Maybe." I stated, giving off my best hopefully non-fake laugh and came to sit next to Genie. Instantly I felt a great deal better and turned to him. Sadira followed and sat next to me much to my annoyance.

"Hiya." I greeted and Genie smiled back, half-heartedly.

"Hey, shorty."

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Alaric, the reason we were looking for you before was to tell you the good news." The Sultan said excitedly.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Jasmine and Aladdin are going to wed tonight!" I looked up with wide eyes.

"Tonight?" I repeated and the Sultan nodded. I knew that Genie had fixed the pavilion, but I was thinking that the wedding would be tomorrow!

"Yes and it is just very lucky that we have Aladdin's father to join us." He hummed happily and I gave him a stretched smile before shooting a glare down the table at Cassim.

"And just think, we don't have to put up with any thieves tonight." I stated with heavy sarcasm in my voice. Jasmine and the Sultan didn't catch it though, and those were the main two I had worried about picking up my tone. Al did and sent me a disapproving frown. I frowned back and then looked back at Cassim pointedly. Said King of Thieves was giving me a very apologetic look and so was Iago. Sadira elbowed me and I ignored her, half turning to see if Genie was listening. He wasn't. He looked really distracted and it had me worried for him. My attention was deterred though, when they brought the food in. That brought up a question.

"What about our guests?" I asked and the Sultan chuckled.

"Don't worry, my boy, they have been taken care of." I smiled back at him and waited for my turn to fill the plate in front me.

* * *

Genie finally looked down at Alaric when he half-heard the comment that Aladdin had just stated. The boy was glaring down the table at Cassim and Iago both, stabbing at his food with a very angry force. Cassim was very uncomfortable with the looks, trying and failing to send his own glares at Alaric. Iago looked like someone had kicked him in the face and was dodging Alaric's looks.

"Yes, Genie did an excellent job."Jasmine praised and brought the jinn's attention back to them. He flashed them a smile.

"Aw, it was nothing Jaz. Just glad to help out."

"You did really good, Genie." Rick spoke up happily, finally taking a break from glaring at the King of Thieves. He beamed up at Genie who tried and failed to smile back. Alaric noticed and the smile slid off his face. Guilt hit Genie's stomach and he quickly ruffled the boy's hair, restoring the smile.

"Thanks, short man." The nickname made Alaric smile brighter and Genie couldn't help but smile back. A tapping noise came from down the table.

"I would like to prose a toast." Cassim began and Alaric's head whipped back around. "To my son and my soon to be daughter, I wish you the best of luck." Everyone clinked glasses on their own thanks to Genie and Alaric snickered as some of the wine splashed on Cassim.

"Hey, 'Laric, can I talk to you?" Iago hissed and the boy nodded with a slight frown.

"Genie, I'm full can I go?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, go ahead." Genie stated and Alaric got up from the table. As soon as he and Iago were alone in the hallway, the parrot exploded.

"Would you stop that?" He snapped.

"Stop what? You're the one that needs to stop!"

"Listen, we talked about this. I am really sorry that we are doing this on Al's wedding, trust me! But I can't help that now, so just get over it!"

"I can't protect you this time!" Alaric hissed back, looking very upset and Iago stopped talking. "I…I can't this time. You know that don't you?"

"Kid…Maybe its better that way."

"What way? You don't have to do this."

"I'm really sorry kid." Iago murmured and Alaric sighed.

"Guess, I can't talk you out of it?" He asked and Iago smiled sadly. "I thought not." Alaric looked down at his feet and then back up again. "Will you at least come and say goodbye before you leave?"

"Yeah, sure." Iago said with a smile. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Then, I guess I'll stop." Alaric rolled his eyes playfully and Iago snorted. "Since, I'm going to have to have an alibi for all this I'm going up to my room before the wedding. I have to change anyway."

"I really am sorry, kid. I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know Iago…" Alaric trailed off and headed up the hallway, trying not to think about the fact that he was alone.

When he reached his room, he fell across his bed, feeling like nothing was going right. First he had killed someone, second he had opened some really weird chest, and third….He was losing his best friend. Alaric grew angry as his eyes stung and he threw one of his many pillows across the room where it knocked against his closet door almost soundlessly. Over and over he threw them, until there wasn't anything left to throw. Then Alaric curled into a small ball and laid there for a while.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on my door and then flipped over onto my stomach as the door cracked open.

"Short man, you in?"

"Yeah." I murmured and Genie poked his head around the door.

"We're about to start the wedding you coming?" I was about to answer when Genie spotted all my pillows in the floor.

"Sleeping on the floor now?" He asked and I flushed.

"No."

"You threw them."Genie guessed and with a point of his finger they were flung back on the bed neatly arranged. "Want to tell me why?"

"….I…I was angry at myself."

"Why short man?"

"Everything is changing, Genie! I don't know what to do!" I lay back against the pillows and Genie came to sit next to me, dipping the bed down a bit. I felt him touch my head and I slowly turned to look at him.

"Iago told me what happened last night." He said quietly and I tried to turn my head back away from him. I couldn't face him. Genie's hand, however, moved from the top of my head to under my chin, turning me back around and he gently probed the mark under my lower lip. "That's going to scar." He murmured and I could tell that he was slightly angry. I couldn't help it then and pulled away from him so that I didn't have to look at his face.

"It….it just happened. One minute he was trying to attack me and the next…." I sucked in a breath unable to keep going, it all came rushing back in that one sentence and hid my face.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." Genie murmured and I shook my head.

"How can you say that?" I asked, looking up at him. "Aren't we supposed to be the good guys?" I sat up and moved off the bed to stand before my balcony with my back to Genie. I couldn't even look at him anyone. "The hero is supposed to be the one that does things that doesn't involve…"

"Involve what, shorty?"

"Killing people…" I whispered and couldn't stop the quiver of fear that went up my spine. "Am…Am I villain now?"

"No." Genie stated turning me back to face him his grip was firm, grounding, on my shoulders. "No, you're not. It was an accident wasn't it? Al told me you were trying to help Husam, even when he didn't want help. You are a good kid."

"Then why does it feel like I did something horrible if it was nothing?" I looked at my hands. "I _watched_ him, Genie. Watched the life slid right out of his eyes and I didn't…I didn't _care_." The realization hit me hard and I looked back up at Genie with wide eyes. "I didn't care. What does that make me now?"

"_You_ are still you." Genie said gently and I sighed.

"I can't be me."

"Why?"

"Because I can't! I killed somebody and I didn't care! If I'm not a Villain then what does that make me? Am I a horrible person now?"

"No." Genie murmured and pulled me against him. "No, shorty. You are a good kid. That man was very bad. He hurt you. Weren't you happy when Jafar was gone?"

"That's not the same thing." I stated, pulling away from him.

"Okay, well how about Iago then? He pushed Jafar's lamp in the lava. How do you think he felt?"

"…I never thought of it that way."

"Alaric, it's never okay to kill someone, but if it's by accident or you were defending yourself then that _is_ okay."

"Thanks, Genie. I feel a little better now." Genie smiled and I hugged him tightly. "You always know what to say. I love you, Genie." Slowly Genie's arms wrapped around me and he held me against him.

"I love you too, short man." I couldn't explain, why I was suddenly very happy, but I was and I smiled up at Genie.

"You'll always be here for me won't you?"

"Always." Genie promised and he smiled really big and suddenly looked excited. "Short man, there's something that I want to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Um, would you-"

"Hey, guys?" Al came into the room and fiddled nervously with his turban. "How do I look?"

"Great." Genie and I answered at the same time and I poked Genie.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"It can wait. Let's get your brother hitched first." I smiled up at him and he tucked an arm around me as we headed out of the room.

* * *

_Review? Next up, Cassim and Iago go to jail! _


	13. Caught Red-Handed

**Hello all! Please enjoy this chap! :)**

**Bookworm Gal: Yes they are! Poor Al and Rick!**

**chubbysquirrel132: Hope you like this chap!**

**rollingbell: Thank you, and good luck on your rewrite!**

**FrittzyCrazy: I know don't you just love the tension? Yeah, she can be! **

**TheOneAndOnly: Thank you so much! When I first started writing about Alaric I was afraid that might be considered a Gary Stu. Expect another update soon! Just not as quick as last time :) Thanks for your reviews! I love them!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Caught Red-Handed

"Okay, so I've checked everything!" Genie said with a wide smile and I tugged at the collar of my outfit for the hundredth time. Al didn't really look nervous and that was good, but he did keep glancing at the door. This was my chance to keep everyone at bay. Hopefully, Al won't ask where Cassim is. I know he won't ask about Iago. I just had to keep up the charade long enough for them to be married and long enough for Cassim to hurry his butt up. I mean I was giving him time to get down to the Treasury, he really should have been back by now.

"Where's my dad?" Well so much for that. Al gave Genie and I a look.

"Um…bathroom?" I gave a very cheesy smile and he rolled his eyes. Genie snickered. "I'm sure he'll be along in a moment." I stated, hoping that Cassim at least showed up to congratulate them.

"I, uh, don't have to wake up anybody, do I?" I asked and the Sultan chuckled. "Because I am not going to wake up General Gouda or King Mamoud…Or Prince Achmed."

"Why not?" Al asked teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh! Because General Gouda has a really, _really_ bad temper and you know how Mamoud is! I don't want to get struck by lightning. And don't get me started on the last one. You know I hate him." Al nodded.

"What about anyone else?" To avoid any more questions about people in general I decided to go with another approach at conversation.

"How about we do this tonight and then have a small ceremony in the morning for the guests. We can have pancakes! Oh, and lots of biscuits!"

"Hungry again?" Al teased and I sent him a glare.

"Shut up, Al."

"That sounds like a good idea." The Sultan agreed and I smiled. _Good keep them distracted with other things. _

"Jasmine!" I said loudly and she looked at me in surprise as everyone jumped. "Sorry…that was loud." I flushed and tugged at my shirt collar nervously. "Um, I just wanted to say you look really…nice!" I gave her a wide grin and tried to ignore the odd stares I was getting from Al and Genie. I started to think of other things to say.

"Thank you, Alaric." Jasmine smiled and kissed my cheek. I flushed red again as she and the Sultan headed for the door.

"We'll meet you in the pavilion." She told Al and then there was silence. I shifted beside Genie and he looked down at me.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah!" I laughed nervously. _Seriously how long does it take to get a freakin' Oracle? _"Just dandy…"

"It's been over thirty minutes. Where is he?" Al demanded and something made a noise behind me. I turned to see Genie dressed as a large warthog.

"Hakuna Matata!"

"Eh?" Al gave Genie a weirded out look that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Whoa! I was having an out-of-movie experience!"

"But where is he?" Al asked again.

"My guess is he wants to make an entrance."

"Some entrance." I grumbled and sighed. That's just great. They were going to mess around and get caught big time. If only I knew where Rasoul was…

"Alaric?" I looked at Al who was twisting his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go and find him, please?"

"Oh, but, err, don't you want me to stay here?" I asked and Al put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't like him that much, Rick. But would you do this for me?"

"…I don't hate him." I murmured and sighed again. "Okay, Al." There was no point in telling him that I wouldn't go. I'd just have to make Cassim hurry up. Thieves could be so slow. I

"Thank you, Rick." Al said hugging me. "You don't know how much this means to me." I wanted to tell him then and admit to what I was hiding, but I couldn't. I would have been giving Iago away too. I only smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

"You two are so slow!" I hissed at Cassim and Iago. Both of them were still opening the door and jumped when I spoke.

"Kid? What are you doing out here?" Iago asked frowning. "Won't Genie have a cow that you're not in your place for the wedding?"

"They are waiting on you." I snapped at Cassim who returned to picking at the door. "What is taking so long?"

"For your information boy," Cassim growled. "The door is locked. We had to pick the lock."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I thought the Sultan always left it open!" The door clicked and Cassim pulled his hands back.

"Besides," I continued. "You can't pick a lock on your own? You had to steal from Abu? I thought you were the King?"

"Boy, if I wasn't trying to get in and out I'd give you a serious talking too. You're attitude isn't helping at all." Cassim snapped at me. "You want us to hurry? Then show us where the Oracle is." I frowned at the word 'us'.

"Fine." I snapped back and pushed open the doors to the Treasury. They opened widely and I waltzed in first. "Well come on then before someone gets suspicious."

"I promise you, bird, after this, I go straight." Cassim murmured and I rolled my eyes. Iago landed on my shoulder and started to say something.

"Straight to the dungeon." Rasoul said with glee stepping from the shadows. Uh-oh. Iago screamed in terror and hid in my turban. This did not look good for Iago and Cassim…Or for me either as a matter of fact! Cassim attempted to defend himself, grabbing the golden sword I had used when I first met him and waving it at the guard. Rasoul's face twisted into a cold smile.

"We've been expecting you." He said chillingly and I blanched as several guards appeared all aiming arrows at us. How the heck had he known what was going on? I didn't tell anyone. As if reading my earlier thoughts Cassim turned to me.

"Don't look at me." I said. "I didn't tell him. If had do you think I'd be in here?!" Cassim turned back to Rasoul and threw the sword to the ground where it hit the gold coins with a clang. Iago came out from under my hat then.

"Now, I know what it looks like," He began. "But believe me the kid had nothing to do with it."

"But he does." Rasoul stated pointing a finger in my face. "He knew it was going to happen and didn't stop you."

"Look, I can explain-" I tried to say but Rasoul cut me off with a growl.

"You did it this time, street rat. You've been caught red handed helping the King of Thieves."

"Who told you?" I demanded. "How did you find out who he was and what he was after?"

"I have my sources." Rasoul sneered. "And I know for a fact that you were in on it the whole time."

"…I was going to tell, Al."

"After they were gone?!"

"Okay!" I shouted angrily. "I admit it! Yes, after they were gone! But not for the reason you think!"

"Save your puny excuses for the Sultan." Rasoul snapped and Hakim clapped me in irons. Cassim protested that I wasn't involved in what he was doing, but the guard didn't care. He was too busy gloating over the fact that he had caught the King of Thieves single-handedly.

"Al is going to kill me." I grumbled and Cassim cast me a sad look.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Yeah, we'll I should have known better than to try and lie to my brother. Bad things tend to happen." Iago was in an iron cuff which wrapped around his body and kept his wings to his sides. There was no escape for him either.

"I don't think you have much to worry about. The Sultan wouldn't toss you in the dungeon."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Rasoul snorted as he paraded us down the hall. "The boy is an accomplice."

"Yeah, just where you do get off saying that?" I asked him irritably. "You wouldn't have known I was here if you hadn't already been inside. Who told you I was his accomplice?"

"What-what is going on?" I looked over to see Asad, the man from the dungeon. I thought he looked almost a shade lighter than he had appeared before, but maybe it was a trick of the light. Rasoul puffed up his chest.

"I just caught the King of Thieves and his accomplices." He said proudly and I glared at the burly guard, but looking back at Asad. The man was practically beaming at me.

"Really?" He asked in interest. "And what does Aladdin say about this?"

"I'm sure he won't like his brother heading for the dungeons."

"For the last time, I didn't do anything!"

"He's a little thief." The man said coolly. "I knew you'd catch him."

"Wh-what? You…Who are you really?" I shouted and struggled to get at the cocky man. "Let me go! He's up to something."

"This man just helped me catch you in the act, street rat!" Rasoul snarled and I pushed on the guard.

"You idiot! I'm not the enemy! That man sent Al a dangerous wedding gift!"

"I told you, little boy." The man said mockingly. "My gift was swapped with another."

"Well whatever." I snapped. "There was nothing in that stupid box, anyhow."

"You looked inside?!" Asad growled and took a step forward. "You little-" He didn't get to finish as Rasoul yanked me down the hall and for once I was glad that he had pulled me away. The cold black eyes of the man were familiar and I sensed that there was something very, very wrong with him. I tried to get the point across one more time.

"Rasoul, you have to believe me." I said, walking in front of him which meant I had to walk backwards. "That guy had this box see and I opened it. I-"

"Nosy aren't you?" The guard snarled. "You always have been."

"Listen, you don't understand. Something came up from the box and-"

"You said it was empty."

"Well, yeah I did, but see it wasn't filled with something solid. Some weird smoke came up from it and I think I swallowed it. Al could have opened it! or Jasmine!" I added quickly and he actually paused. "I don't know what it was, but it's in me now and I think that weird guy knows it!"

"That was the most far-fetched story I have ever heard and with luck it will be the last." Rasoul growled and I groaned as he gripped my arm and pulled me forward. "Consider your life over with, street rat." He hissed and the doors to the wedding pavilion opened. I was pushed back and held by Fazal who only laughed at my face which was probably full of the utter shock I was feeling. Cassim and Iago glanced at me, but there wasn't time for explanations not now anyway.

Al, Jaz, and the Sultan stood in the middle of the room their faces turning from worried to shocked and I hoped that Al wasn't too mad at me. A sniffing noise caught my attention and I looked down to see Genie as a dog sniffing at Cassim's shoes.

"A shoe's good." I heard him say before he gasped and turned back to normal. Rasoul held up Cassim proudly, like a hunter showing off his latest trophy.

"Rasoul," The Sultan reprimanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your majesty, meet the King of Thieves." He said, pushing Cassim forward.

"Dad!" Al shouted and tried to go forward. He was blocked by some guards though. So much for father/son bonding time.

"We seized him in the Treasury. He was after this…" He held up the Oracle. "…Again." Cassim hung his head.

"No…" Al whispered.

"And these are his accomplices." Iago was held up for inspection and I was shoved forward.

Jasmine gasped as Al did a double take, his mouth resembling a gasping fish, and I swallowed loudly. "Um, I can explain…" Al frowned at Rasoul. Genie looked at us with wide eyes and I met his gaze. He blinked at my expression before frowning at Rasoul too. I guess Genie could tell if someone was guilty or not.

"Big misunderstanding!" Iago cried. "It's just a slap on the wrist and, eh, community service kind of thing."

"Not this time." I said gravely and Iago looked at me. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Now I know why you really came back." Al said angrily, disappointment and disgust in his voice. Cassim sighed.

"Your father is the leader of the Forty Thieves?" The Sultan asked, flabbergasted. "But this is most-ooh!" He couldn't finish his sentence from being so overwhelmed and I shifted.

"Aladdin, did you know?" Jasmine asked softly.

"I thought I could change him." Al murmured and turned to her. "I had to try."

"You can change my clothes, Aladdin." Cassim spoke up. "You can't change who I am."

"And the law is crystal clear on what we must now do." Rasoul snarled, gripping Cassim's shoulder.

"Father, isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm afraid there is not." The Sultan murmured unhappily. "Take the prisoners to the dungeon. Except for Alaric."

"Dungeon?" Iago repeated and I winced.

"For life." The Sultan concluded and Iago almost fainted.

"Life?" I made myself look at him then and he shook his head. "Don't be sorry kid. You warned me." I wanted to tell him that he was going to be okay, but I knew that it wasn't true and before I could even say one word he was taken out of the room along with Cassim.

"There are some wishes even I can't make come true." Genie told Al remorsefully and someone snorted. I frowned at said person. Rasoul was sticking around apparently to see what was going to happen to me.

"Now why do you have Alaric?" Genie finally asked. Rasoul chuckled and I glared at him.

"Your so called brother has been lying to you, Aladdin. He knew that the King would take the Oracle."

"Alaric would never do that." Al snapped and I fidgeted. "Would you?" I met his eyes and had a hard time speaking for a moment.

"I…I was going to tell you." I said meekly and he sucked in a breath, I knew I had to speak quickly or he would explode.

"Let us talk to Alaric alone." Jasmine told Rasoul, sensing Al's mood, and the guard sneered at me before leaving. "Go ahead, Alaric." She said softly and I knew by the look on AL's face that I had a limited time to explain so I sucked in air and spoke rapidly.

"Look, I overheard Cassim and Iago and I knew that if I told you then you'd never speak to Cassim and I didn't want you to have to come back here without ever knowing you father! Also, Iago is my best friend, I couldn't tell anyone what was going on because I was worried about him, though I suppose that it's too late now." I paused and caught my breath before continuing. "But I didn't try to help to steal! I was only trying to get Cassim out of there so he could hurry up to your wedding. I thought maybe if he hurried then he could get there in time and you wouldn't worry and you wouldn't have been hurt. I'm really sorry, Al." I looked down at my feet, unable to imagine what he must be thinking of me now.

"You…Would have covered up for my dad just to make me happy?"

"Well, yeah." I said and I found myself being hugged. Al pulled back and smiled at me.

"You shouldn't have had to do that."

"I didn't want you to miss getting to know him."

"You just were in there at the wrong time." Genie concluded and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's about it." The Sultan called Rasoul back in happily and the guard looked displeased at his explanation of why I was there with Cassim.

"Rasoul, get these chains off of Alaric." Genie stated and he made sure that Rasoul got them completely off before swinging me away from the burly guard and I couldn't help the smug grin that I shot at the guard.

* * *

_Review? _


	14. Sometimes You're a Real Jerk!

**Sorry for the wait for this chap! I've been away from internet all week and it definitely wasn't planned****! Please enjoy this chap! :)**

**Guest: I think you might be! Yes that is bound to cause some trouble! Genie is really good at being a parent**

**Oldiesfan018: I know poor Al and yeah, Alaric and Iago are starting to have a really rocky friendship**

**Bookworm Gal: Thanks for you're review! It was a close call for Alaric!**

**FrittzyCrazy: I know right? He deserves to get attacked by something scary!**

**TheOneAndOnly: Thank you so much for your review! So much drama, right? haha**

* * *

Chapter 14: You're A Real Jerk Sometimes!

I stood away from the others, behind Genie as I faced the open pillars of the pavilion. I could just barely make out the stars, though I really wasn't concentrating on them. My mind was in whirl. Only five minutes ago my best friend and Al's dad had been taken down to a cell. For life.

I didn't blame the Sultan for he was only doing his job. I didn't hate Cassim either, but that didn't mean that it still wasn't slightly his fault. Rasoul…well I had to admit he was doing his job too. I still have my doubts about him though.

Rasoul frowned. "But your highness-"

"Alaric is not a thief, Rasoul." Al snapped at the guard and I turned to look at them, peering around Genie. Rasoul was sneering at Al.

"No, but your father is."

Al wanted to say something really, really ugly I could tell but he just let it go with a small sigh. Darn. The Sultan looked very upset and he approached my brother. I felt Genie place a hand on my back tugging me closer to him and he rubbed my arm. It was comforting to know that he was there for me and I hugged him, keeping my eyes on Al.

"I am truly sorry, Aladdin. I hope you are not angry." He said putting a hand on his arm.

"It's all right your majesty and I don't blame you." Al said softly, giving the Sultan a pat, and then turned to Jasmine. "Jasmine, I'm sorry. I just can't do this right now." The wedding was going to have to be put off again.

"I understand, Aladdin." She murmured and he kissed her briefly. He left the room and Genie and I exchanged looks.

"He probably won't want to speak to me right now. He needs you." I told him with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly and I nodded. "I think he'd want you there."

"No…Al will be venting. It might be better to hear advice from you." Genie smiled and nodded his head.

"All right then." I gave a half-hearted smile back.

"I'll just stick around here." I told him and started to walk off.

"Shorty?" I stopped and turned to him. He gave me a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry about Iago, short man."

"I know." I murmured softly. "Me too." I left before he could say any more.

* * *

"Alaric what happened?" Sadira asked once I came out of the wedding pavilion. I jumped at her sudden appearance. "I just saw Aladdin come out looking angry."

"Cassim and Iago are now…permanent residents to the dungeon." I stated and she gasped.

"Why?"

"They were after the Oracle."

"I can't believe it. He only came back here for that?"

"I guess." I really didn't want to talk to her about it and tried to walk around her. She followed me.

"What are they going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Will Al and Jaz get married in the morning?"

"I don't know."

"Have the guests been told yet?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you can say?" I frowned and whirled to face her.

"Look, my best friend is in jail and I may never see him again. I'm a little preoccupied okay? Go ask someone who has the answers because I don't. If I did then I wouldn't be confused." I let that sink in a moment before trying to walk away again.

"I'm sorry, Alaric. I know this must be hard for you. You'll still get to visit him right?"

"What good would it do? Every day I get to go about my life as if nothing has changed, while he sits in that place being taunted by Rasoul and whoever decides to come down. Iago has been a prisoner before, Sadira; working for Jafar was no walk in the park for those first few years. But this….Now he has no freedom. And I don't think that Rasoul would let me see him either. I'd have to sneak by him like always." She took my hands and I couldn't help the flush that went into my cheeks.

"Alaric…"

"I have to go. I need to think." I tugged away from her, glad to be turning my red face from her. "Sadira, I really appreciate your concern. You've been nothing but nice to me and I haven't been very nice back. I'm sorry. This is just not my week. These past few days have been…really weird."

"I don't blame you and don't worry about it. You can make it up to me later." I laughed as she giggled.

"Yeah, okay." I stated and then glanced down the hall. "I don't know what to do now…Everything changed way too fast."

"It'll be all right, Alaric. I'm sure of it." I didn't answer her, mainly because I wasn't too sure of that at all.

I knew that I shouldn't, but I had to go and see about Iago even if I wasn't too keen on seeing him down in the dungeons. I turned down that hallway when I hit something.

"Ouch!" I landed on my bottom and looked across from me to see Amin sprawled in a heap on the floor. "You!" I shouted, rubbing my head and he jumped. "How did you get out?" I asked and he focused on me.

"I'm not telling." He stated childishly and scrambled up from the floor. I glared at him and stood up too.

"Did that guy help you? Asad?"

"Who?" Amin asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The guy who was visiting you."

"Oh, you mean him? Yes he let me out…and he's very angry with you."

"Who is he? Really."

"I won't tell you." Amin stated and then he looked for a way around me. "He'll find you soon enough, brat."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Amin only grinned.

"I feel almost sorry for you." He half-laughed and I frowned.

"Who is he, Amin?"

"Alaric!" Genie called and I wanted to look over my shoulder, but refrained from doing so, incase Amin made a run for it. Already he looked ready to flee, but I wasn't sure if knew the way out or not. I definitely knew that he couldn't get out the way he had come and I watched him to see if he would run that way.

"Short man, where are you?" Genie sounded almost frantic and a little closer this time and I groaned, looking over my shoulder unable to help it. Amin slammed into me and took off past me, running or doing what he called running, but he was moving fast.

"Amin, come back here and tell me what's going on!" I chased after the thief and as I rounded a corner hit something. I tried to keep going not looking to see who I had run into.

"Whoa, shorty where's the fire?" I stopped running long enough to see that my feet were off the ground. I looked up to see Genie looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Where you off too?"

"Didn't you see him?" I asked and Genie looked confused. "Amin? He escaped! We've got to catch him!"

"Right now we need to find your brother."

"Al? But he with you wasn't he?"

"Yes, but he took Cassim's cloak and said that he wanted him out of his life."

"Oh, no." I groaned and pulled from Genie's arms. Genie nodded.

"We've got to find him before he does something stupid!"

"Um, okay…uh, you check Jasmine's room!" I said quickly, thinking fast. I knew that I had to get to Iago before he and Cassim left. Genie nodded.

"Right, good thinking!" He left and I felt bad that I was sending him to the other side of the palace, but I had no other choice. I couldn't let my best friend leave and I just couldn't let things fall with Al and Cassim.

I ran towards the dungeons hoping to meet them there, but I had to jump into the shadowed hallway to avoid getting Rasoul's wrath as he and the other guards raced up from the dungeons.

"Don't let him get away!" Rasoul snarled. "I want him dead or alive!"

As soon as they were gone I blew air out of my mouth noisily. This was going to be difficult. Rasoul was on the war path and I was pretty sure that Al was distracting the guard to keep him from finding Iago and Cassim. Then it hit me. The stables. They have to be going there. I turned and headed back up towards a side door that led into the garden and slipped outside into the dark. It only took a moment for my eyes to adjust and then I kept running towards the wall that I have often climbed over to get into the city. Only I could scale this wall I'm sure of and I don't even think Al could. I took a flying leap and half ran up the wall until I could grab the low branch from the tree that was next to me and I pulled myself up. Then I jumped from the branch to the wall and paused a second to catch my breath. I have done this so many times that it had taken really no effort at all.

I hear Rasoul calling to his men and I leapt down from the wall, keeping low to the ground as my feet thudded in the sand. If I kept low to the ground when jumping there was a better chance for not getting injured. I was tempted to follow the sound of Rasoul's voice just to see if he was close to Al or not, but I decided that any delay would be too late to see Iago. All I really wanted to do was try to convince him to stay. I had to try at least and even if he didn't want to stay at least get a proper goodbye. I didn't want to be left knowing if he was okay or not.

It was just luck that Cassim had made Al and I put up our horses in the Marketplace stables and so I hurried along to the half open door. I fled inside as Fazal and Hakim ran down the street and I watch them point out something on the rooftop. Al. I turned then and scanned the area of the stables. Two horses were gone and there was no sign of Iago and Cassim. I sighed heavily and leaned against the gate to one of the stalls. The horse I had rode here, greeted me with a nudge of its nose and I smiled grimly.

"They're already gone aren't they?" I said quietly. "Guess I got my hopes up for nothing." I stroked the horse and then turned away. "But he didn't even come to say goodbye to me. I would have seen him by now if he had." The horse whinnied and I patted it again.

"Rasoul what happened?"

"Aladdin, that's what happened!" Rasoul snarled, sounding madder than ever before. "That street rat and his criminal father are gone!" I frowned and edged closer to the doors. "Just wait until the Sultan hears about the street rat letting his father go free. I always knew there was something wrong with him." I resisted the urge to jump out and attack the burly guard, but I had other worries. Iago had left without a word to me. I couldn't believe it. Anger stirred in my stomach and left me with a half empty feeling.

"What about the other boy?" Hakim questioned. "Aladdin left him?"

"The little street rat probably knew the entire time! That's why he defended the King of Thieves and tried to help him steal from the treasury." I growled and moved away from the door and towards the stall. I didn't want to hear anymore. Not only was Al in trouble, but now I probably would look guilty not being at the palace when Rasoul got back and on top of that Amin got away with any information that I could have about this Asad guy and Iago freakin' left! This just wasn't my night. I looked at the horse as I lifted the gate door handle and pulled it open.

"Come on, whatever your name is. I'm going to kick a parrot's butt." I was glad the horse was still saddled, because I didn't know how to saddle one and probably would never learn. It was times like this when I really wished I had asked Carpet to come with me. Then again, where I was heading probably wouldn't sit well with him especially if he had heard when Rasoul just said.

"Um…Ride like the wind?" I said to the horse and groaned when it didn't move. "Seriously? Hi ho Silver? Er…giddy up?" I was running out words I had heard Genie use before and shifted in the seat my feet bumping the sides of the horse. Chocolate, I had dubbed the horse because I couldn't call him 'what's his name' the entire time, moved forward. Finally it clicked and using the reigns and my heels I made the horse trot towards the desert.

"You are the slowest horse I know." I stated and then clicked the reigns. The horse went faster. Finally I made the horse run and it galloped out of the streets and into the desert. I followed a cloud of dust up ahead hoping it was Al and Cassim not marauders and soon saw the looming passage between the cliffs towards the sea. I remembered this passage from days ago and it also happened to be where Al and I stopped the Riders of Ramond.

I slowed the horse almost expertly when the cloud stopped moving and knowing that any moment they could turn and see me coming, I hopped off the horse, leading it towards some rocks that would keep us covered as we snuck towards father and son. The horse and I hid along the wall of one of the cliffs.

"I'm sorry for what you lost," I heard Cassim call and I peered around the side to see what was going on. Cassim was headed towards the sea, but Al was looking at the palace. "But you can't go back now." Al frowned and turned his head to look at his father. "You know that." Al got off his horse. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going with you. I can't." Al stated and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Well, you can't go back!" Cassim exclaimed looking at Al with surprise. "The moment they saw your face, your life in Agrabah was over."

"I have to go back." Al had his face from his father so I could see it clearly. He really looked upset and confused. I really wanted to help, but I knew that as soon I show my face Al will be hauling me off. "Jasmine is there." A flapping of wings caught my attention and I scowled at Iago who flew up and landed on Cassim's shoulder.

"Kid, it's over." He said. "You're a criminal now."

"I won't do what he did." Al snapped, looking at his father. "I won't run away." Oh, boy here it goes. I watched Cassim glare at Al and he got off his horse to walk up to my brother.

"I never ran away from anything in my life." Cassim growled and Al glared.

"You ran away from your family!"

"I told you what happened." Cassim had to look away from Al a moment and then he turned back around to demand: "What else could I do? What else can _you_ do?" Al looked down for a moment.

"The right thing." He pulled something out of his cloak."You should take this back." Al forced out and he tossed Cassim the Midas dagger. I groaned quietly. Great, that makes everything harder if Al was already shoving him away.

"You can't!" Cassim shouted.

"I won't walk out on Jasmine. Or Alaric." Al snapped and got back on his horse. Cassim looked up from the dagger in shock and alarm.

"Aladdin."

"I'm your son, but I _can't_ live your life. I won't leave my brother alone." Iago came to land on Al's horse, looking worried.

"Al, they'll lock you up. That won't do anyone good." He tried to reason with him, but Al sighed.

"If there is a punishment, I'll take it."

"So be it." Cassim growled.

"We have the Oracle!" Iago tried again. "The treasure's just waitin' for us!"

"The Oracle?" Al turned around angrily. Cassim looked away a moment before facing Al just as angrily.

"I had nothing left to lose."

"Yes," Al stated, solemnly anger lacing his words with venom. "…You did." Al started off again with Iago clinging to the horse.

"It was supposed to be a father/son outing!" He wailed and I rolled my eyes. Al stopped the horse and lifted Iago from top of the animal's head.

"Go with him, Iago." Al stated, holding him out towards Cassim and I froze. What did he say?

"What? You mean it? Really?" Iago asked and I gripped the rock. No, don't go. Please!

"Go." Al insisted and he looked torn. I hoped he would come back with Al.

"Good luck, kid." He whispered instead and set off to fly. I stared at the retreating parrot. What the heck?! He didn't even say anything about me! What kind of friend is he? Al rode past me and I almost forgot to hide. When he had passed, I pulled the horse out from behind the rocks glaring at the forms of Cassim and Iago as they rode away.

"Some friend you are." I snapped to no one in particular and the horse nudged me. "Come on, Chocolate, let's go follow my so called friend." I got back on the horse urged it on.

* * *

We reached the seaside in time to hear Cassim call out "Open Sesame!" The horse I was on reared up as the ocean began to froth and bubble. Then Cassim rode off towards where a set of steps were that lead to the stables.

"Calm down you chicken!" I stated, holding on to the frantic horse. Finally it stopped. "You are a dummy you know that? I know you've been this way before." The horse only whinnied at me quietly and I dug my heels into its sides.

"Come on before the passage closes!" We raced along the bottom of the ocean, the walls of water looming forebodingly on either side of me. they reminded me of the time that Aghoul tricked Iago and Abu into making Al and I go on a 'treasure hunt' that led us to a sunken ship. We had walked along the bottom of the ocean floor then too, but didn't have the same fear of being smashed like I did now.

We reached the other side just in time for the sea to close back up and I sighed with relief.

"See? We almost didn't make it thanks to you being a chicken." I murmured and we followed the steps.

After I let the horse inside and I turned and ran to catch up to Iago and Cassim. They were halfway up towards the door, so I raced up behind them.

"I know the treasure's limitless." Iago told Cassim. "But I'm not crazy about a forty-way split. If it were just, uh, you and me…"

"I would never cut my men out of a deal. They are my family…my only family. I can always count on them."

"Some friend you are!" I called and Cassim jumped. Iago whirled to face me. I glared at him.

"Kid? What are you doing here?"

"Here's a better question, what the heck did you leave without saying anything to me?" Iago opened and closed his beak for a moment and then frowned.

"I…Well, I…Hey, it wasn't like I could have flown back in the palace! We were leaving!"

"You couldn't take a minute to see me? Tell me goodbye? I thought we were friends. You promised to tell me goodbye at least." Iago's angry scowl slid away and I instantly felt bad…then I remember why I was mad to begin with.

"Does Aladdin know you're out here?" Cassim interrupted.

"No." I stated at him and then grinned sheepishly. "I followed you out of Agrabah though." Cassim smiled and then sighed.

"I don't mean to take your friend away from you." Iago landed on my shoulder nervously.

"Don't be mad, kid."

"How can I not be?" I asked him angrily. "You left without a word. What was I supposed to think?" The door opened thanks to Cassim and we went inside.

"I won't be able to take you back to Agrabah."

"Well, I rode out here didn't I? I guess I can ride back."

"I really didn't mean to make you mad." Iago stated and I ignored him so he shifted. "You act like I did it on purpose." He snapped and I glared at him.

"Well, to me it seemed like you did!"

"Well I didn't!"

"Baloney." I stated and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Calm down both of you. Let's just get inside and work this out." Cassim told us and then walked ahead of us.

"I'm home!" He called out happily and we waited. Slowly some of them appeared from the shadows around us, weapons raised.

"Do they always come lurking out of the shadows like that?" I asked snippily and Cassim stiffened.

"Why don't they look happy to see you?" Iago asked from Cassim's shoulder.

"We are." A familiar voice came from the back and out of what was left of the thieves came…

"I thought he was dead." I whispered as I poked Cassim. Sa'luk looked at me and Cassim put an arm out in front of me protectively, blocking the bald man from coming forward.

"We're thrilled." Sa'luk grinned, showing us his bronze knuckle duster.

"Hey, Iago?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a real jerk sometimes."

* * *

_Review?_


	15. Where's Alaric?

**Hello! Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Oldiesfan018: Haha, nice one! Thanks for the review!**

**TheOneAndOnly: Yes he is! But he's still on of my favorite characters! Rasoul ultimately sucks at his job when something is going on at the palace. That about sums it up. Yeah, I was laughing as I was writing that bit about the horse! Poor Alaric lol! Well that would have been me, I can't ride a horse either! Thanks for the review! **

**rollingbell: I know! That parrot needs to sort out what he's doing, doesn't he?**

**Blackmoondragon1415: Hey! Yes rescues tend to do that for just about everyone. Yep that dust is coming into play real soon! I hope you update your story soon it'll be great! :)**

**Lord of the Rings fans: Thanks for your review! **

**BookwormGal: Yes, Alaric tends to stay in the middle of things haha! Thanks!**

**chubbysquirrel123: Thanks! And he will tell him soon!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Where's Alaric?

"Well, well, if it isn't our _King_ Cassim." Sa'luk stated and then eyed me. "And you've brought us a friend."

"Leave the boy out of it." Cassim growled and he backed up us. I hit something soft and half-turned to see the really tall, fat thief leering down at me.

"Um, Cass-" My sentence was cut off with a yelp as the fat thief lifted me up by the back of my vest. Cassim whirled around to see that I was being held against my will and then turned back to Sa'luk.

"Hand over the Oracle and the boy doesn't get hurt." Sa'luk warned and I was jostled up and down, like a yo-yo.

"Hey watch it, Fatty McFattypants!" That got a few snickers from what was left of the forty thieves. There were only seven left and I guessed them to be the best of the best, with the exception of McFattypants that is.

"Don't call me fat." McFattypants grumbled in his slow tone.

"What's it going to be Cassim? The Oracle or the boy?" Sa'luk growled menacingly.

"You win." Cassim stated and took the Oracle from his cloak. "Now leave the boy alone."

"He's coming with us. The boy is leverage to make sure you don't trick us." Sa'luk grinned wickedly and he motioned for one of the thieves to tie my hands. I frowned, but didn't try to fight back.

"What's your plan then?" Cassim asked coolly as some thieves took his hands and bound them too, one thrust Iago into a cage. Sa'luk beamed.

"You will ask the Oracle where to find the Hand of Midas."

"Why don't you just ask it yourself?" I asked and Sa'luk grinned.

"That way I don't have to use my one question up. I can save it."

"How do they know about the one question thing?!" Iago called angrily.

"Not now, Iago." I rolled my eyes and the parrot frowned at me.

"So…what are we waiting for?" One of the triplets asked. "We have Cassim."

"I told you." Sa'luk snarled. "I've found a few more willing to help. Since the little runt killed off Husam." I stiffened as the grey skinned man glowered at me and then a slow smile spread across his face. "You know, runt? You could join us. We could always use another ruthless killer in our group."

"I didn't kill him!" I snapped and actually believed my own words. "He fell onto his own knife. I had nothing to do with it!"

"A likely story." Sa'luk stated and then motioned to the rest of the thieves. "Come, boy, this is your last chance. Join us or join the former King of Thieves."

"I'd stand by Cassim any day." I declared not really sure where the words had come from. Cassim looked shocked a moment before grinning at Sa'luk.

"Hear that, Sa'luk? Sounds like you have your answer." He said smugly and Sa'luk growled.

"Fine then." He snapped and then turned at the sound of something behind him.

"That's him! There he is!"

"Oh, _no_." I moaned at the familiar voice and shook my head at Sa'luk as Abis Mal strode into the light. "This is your help? Seriously? This guy is really, really, _dumb_. I'm not kidding."

"Hey! I am not dumb!"

"Sure you're not." I scoffed and then eyed the other two that stepped out from the shadows. One of them I knew instantly, the other I couldn't see. "Haroud." I stated and the dark-skinned man sneered at me in response. I looked at the hooded figure next to him, but the mysterious man didn't say anything.

"Take them to the ship." Sa'luk barked at the thieves and I was hauled off along with Cassim and Iago, Abis Mal trailing behind me with a really wide stupid grin.

* * *

"Hey, not so tight!" I shouted as I was tied to the mast on the right side of Cassim. The thief tying the ropes grunted at me and I scowled. Iago was tied to the mast too, directly behind Cassim and on my right. We all had to grimace as the thief tugged a bit harder than necessary to insure we didn't get out and then tied us off. He then left us on the boat alone as he went to gather whatever they needed for the trip. Sa'luk was somewhere still inside, talking with the remaining thieves and the newcomers.

"Did you mean that?" Cassim asked and I knew what he wanted to know. I was glad I was facing the open sea rather than his face. "I thought you hated me."

"I never said I hated you." I muttered and then sighed. "And I did mean it. You may be a criminal, but you're still Al's dad." That raised a question. "So why did you stick up for me, even after the way I've been treating you?"

"You know Alaric, family isn't just blood. You are Aladdin's brother right? Therefore you are just as much as my son as Aladdin is." I was quiet a moment and then said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes and I won't deny that I deserved your wrath. I wasn't a good father was I?"

"Well no," I admitted. "But who is when it boils down to it. What matters is that you learn what is most important."

"I suppose you're right. I just wish I had thought of it sooner." He then addressed Iago. "Can you try to get out once we are sailing?"

"Maybe." Iago replied groaning as he tried to shift in the ropes. "It'll take a lot of wriggling though."

"You can do it, Iago. We'll try to give you time." I stated and turned my head towards Cassim. "You need to keep Sa'luk distracted. Make him think we need to be far out to sea. Far from land."

"I can try." Cassim murmured and I grinned.

"Come on, I've witnessed how sly you can be. They're still willing to listen to you if you be persuasive." Cassim snorted.

"You put too much faith in me."

"And you have too little in yourself." I remarked. "That's your problem; you think you can't be a good dad. Well I think you can be, given time, and much longer than an evening at the palace."

"When did you become so wise, boy?"

"Al asked me that two nights ago and I'll answer in the same way. Just because you're older doesn't mean you're wiser." Cassim snickered.

"You are one of a kind, boy. Don't ever change."

"Don't be silly, Armand." A girlish voice cooed and I whipped my head towards the front of the ship. All I needed to see was the flash of reddish-brown hair and I turned back around.

"Hide me!" I yelped and pressed as far as I could against the mast.

"Who is she? She's beautiful." Cassim murmured and I scowled and snorted.

"Don't be fooled. She's a witch and a really evil one at that."

"What the heck is that she-demon doing here?" Iago whispered and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but you better start trying to get loose now. I don't know how long I can stand being around her."

"Right." Iago murmured and I felt the rope moving.

"Oh who is this? He looks familiar." Saleen's voice was awfully close and I felt Iago freeze as I did.

"You're a mermaid." Cassim murmured.

"Tactful isn't he?" I remarked lowly and Iago shushed me.

"Moi? Of course. My name's Saleen, handsome. What's yours?"

"Cassim." He answered her and she giggled. I tensed as she finally spotted me.

"Well now this is a surprise." She murmured and I really wished my hands weren't tied to the mast. I couldn't push her away as she leaned close to my face. "Hello, dear Ricky. Have you missed me?"

"No." I said flatly and she giggled in her annoying way.

"Come now, I now you've missed me. Just a little? I've missed you." She looked around and then back at me with a pout. "Where's Aladdin?" I grinned viciously.

"He's at home getting ready to marry Jasmine." I mocked wickedly and her eyes flared.

"What? He's marrying her?"

"Did you think he was waiting for you?" I said just to rile her up more. She frowned disapprovingly fists clenched and suddenly I was soaked with water. She sniffed at me snootily and I glared at her spitting out water of my mouth.

"That wasn't nice, Ricky."

"It wasn't meant to be." I retorted quietly when she turned to the front of the boat again. "What are you doing here, Saleen?"

"Oh, just hoping to get a chance at the Oracle." She stated, giving me her full attention again. I tried not to move under her stare and she leaned closer to me again.

"How-how did you find out about it?"

"I saved him." She murmured, indicating Sa'luk who had just come aboard. "I saved his life and in return he promised me a turn with the Oracle." Sa'luk smiled at her and Saleen smiled back seductively as he walked over.

"There's my little siren." He stated and I resisted a gag. His arms slid around Saleen's waist and she giggled at him coyly. "Are you ready my dear?"

"Of course." She murmured and pecked him on the lips. This time I did gag and so did Cassim and Iago. Sa'luk glared at us and Saleen merely smirked.

"Don't be jealous boys."

"Oh, trust me we're not." I stated as Sa'luk steered them away from us and out of my sight and he barked orders to set sail. Saleen gave a giggle at something I couldn't see and I frowned. Al was just going to love that _she's_ involved, Jaz too for that matter. I felt eyes on me and turned to see the hooded figure watching me from railing. I got the distinct feeling that this figure meant to do me harm and I tried to suppress the shiver that went down my spine. Whoever this person was, gave me a really, really bad feeling.

* * *

"Hurry little friend." Cassim murmured to Iago, keeping an eye on Sa'luk so far he had been able to distract the man and give the parrot plenty of time to wiggle free from the ropes, but our luck was running out. Not only was he impatient, but so was Saleen and over half of the thieves. The hooded man remained silent as ever, but I was sure that he was complaining too.

"I'm wriggling, I'm wriggling." Iago answered and I felt a large shift in the ropes. He was almost free…

"I'm getting impatient Cassim. Ask the question." Sa'luk snapped at us and I thought quickly.

"We must be further out and um, you have to be really quiet." I stated and he whirled to face me.

"No, ask it now!" Sa'luk snarled threatening me with his knuckle duster. I glared at him.

"Now's good." Iago muttered. "Keep an eye on the kid." He whispered and then I knew he was gone.

"Fine. Where can we find the Hand of Midas?" Cassim asked and the Oracle rose in the air in a bright light. Everyone 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd', even Sa'luk looked amazed.

"It really works!" Abis said excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn." The Oracle stated, her ethereal glow brightening the night. "I will show you…the way!" She murmured aloud and zoomed off, forming a beam of light that came from the sky and illuminated a spot in the ocean ahead.

"There's your heading, _captain_." Cassim said sarcastically and Sa'luk ignored him, yelling at the thieves to turn the ship towards the line of light. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I groaned quietly.

"What is it? Are you all right, boy?" Cassim asked and I groaned again.

"No….I feel funny." I said resting my head against the thick wood. "Something…feels weird."

"What feels weird?"

"My head…it really…ugh…." I shut my eyes as a wave of pain racked me and I suddenly felt a cool hand on my face. I opened my eyes to see Saleen gazing at me thoughtfully. When I focused on her she raised an eyebrow.

"You've been playing with dark magic, Ricky." She said clicking her tongue at me. "Naughty, boy. That isn't smart." She turned and flounced away from me as if she wanted me to ask for help. There was no way I was asking her for anything.

"Dark magic?" I repeated quietly. This wasn't good.

* * *

Genie looked between Aladdin and the Sultan, wringing his hands nervously. Ever since Rasoul had brought him back, there had been high tension in the room and now it all boiled down to what fate had been decided for his best pal. Jasmine bit her lip as her father turned around from looking out past the balcony and beside her Aladdin stiffened.

"Frankly, Aladdin, your actions were most disappointing."The Sultan said and Aladdin bowed his head.

"It is tragic your highness, but the street rat has obviously followed in his father's footsteps. Aladdin is a criminal."Rasoul stated firmly and with an air of smugness. Genie frowned as did Jasmine and then suddenly he grinned. Genie appeared out of thin air behind the Sultan, dressed as a lawyer.

"I object, your honor." He stated turning up courtroom furniture with Sultan as a judge and Rasoul dressed as the bailiff. "I object to that outrageous statement. And I object to a tertiary character having any lines during my big courtroom scene." Genie handed Rasoul a briefcase as he spoke and the guard got a wary feeling. "Take this to a higher court, chow!" Genie blasted Rasoul out of the scene much to Aladdin's delight. Genie then turned to the Sultan. "Your honor, if I may enter a plea of insanity, because I'm crazy about this kid!"Genie ruffled Aladdin's hair with a big grin and Aladdin sighed pushing him away.

"Genie, I can handle this myself." He said gently and turned to face his soon to be father-in-law. "Sultan, I convinced my father to come here. It was my fault. I would've been better off if I'd never known him." Jasmine came up and touched his arm.

"Aladdin, you found your father. A father who risked his freedom to see your wedding. And you risked everything to save him. Just as I would for my father." She murmured calmly and confidently as she put a hand on her fiancé's shoulder.

The Sultan's face softened as he heard Jasmine's speech and the stern frown went away. "Your father?" He repeated and then nodded. "Well-well yes... Aladdin, I could not overlook your father's crimes, but what you have done, well, you did it out of love. And you came back to take responsibility for your actions. Let us put this matter behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough." He finished with a smile and Genie celebrated.

"Okay, good call! Let's give a big hand for the wise and generous Sultan!" Sultan is led away by two large Genie hands which appeared on either side of him. The Sultan chuckled at this and then Aladdin frowned.

"Where's Alaric?" For the first time the group noticed his absence.

"He must be in his room. I'll go get him!" Genie volunteered. "Wait until he hears about this!"

"Wait, Genie. Maybe I should go."

"Why Aladdin?" Jasmine asked.

"Look, I…Iago left with my dad. He may not take that too well." Genie's face fell.

"Poor shorty." He murmured. "He's lost his best friend." Everyone was silent for a moment and then they heard a loud scream come from above them. Iago fell out of the sky, no longer having any energy and landed on Carpet once before bouncing into Jasmine's outstretched arms.

Iago was panting and looked completely out of breath, and even a little panicky

"Al's dad... Sa'luk..."Iago tried to say, but he had a difficult time doing so. He had probably been flying for hours at high speed.

"Just take a deep breath, Iago. Now what about Aladdin's father?" Jasmine asked as she tried to calm down the bird.

"It's Sa'luk, the guy Al beat." Iago started still sounding tired. "He's not beat, he's back. And he's got Cassim and 'Laric."

"What?!" Everyone said at once and Genie pushed forward.

"What do you mean he's got short man?" He asked worriedly.

"The kid followed us out of the palace." Iago muttered and Aladdin rubbed his face with one hand.

"He heard everything huh?"

"Yeah…He's still not happy with me."

"I'm pretty sure he's mad at both of us, Iago." He sighed then. "Let's rescue Alaric."

"What about your dad?" Iago asked and Aladdin turned away from Iago with a frown.

"That's his problem. He chose to go back to that life..."

"Al, your dad's made a lot of bad choices, but that doesn't mean you have to." Genie stated softly. "Think about shorty. We have to go after him and he's with Cassim."

"He is your father, how can you do anything else?"Jasmine said. "And Genie's right. It wouldn't be fair to rescue Alaric and not your father."

"Oh and by the way in case you might want to make a quick decision…Saleen and Abis Mal are onboard!" Iago shouted.

"Saleen!" Aladdin and Jasmine both stated angrily.

"Abis Mal!" Genie and Abu restated with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she wants a turn at the Oracle just like Abis Mal."

"I'm being as stubborn as he was... Show me the way!" Aladdin decided and turned to Iago. Iago sighed.

"Good choice Al."

* * *

_Review? _


	16. From Bad to Worse

**Hello, everyone! I had a really great weekend what about you all? I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**TheOneAndOnly: I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chap!**

** zitagirl: Yeah, I always thought he acted like the fatherly type.**

**Blackmoondragon1415: Yeah, things are about to go down hill for Alaric! **

**Bookworm Gal: I know! He's so dumb!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: No, not yet. He will eventually :)**

**Oldiesfan018: I did too. Alaric can really be a good advice giver can't he?**

* * *

Chapter 16: From Bad to Worse

The ship sailed right up to where the beam of light shown down from the sky and we waited. The oracle looked down at us as we approached in the ship.

"You have arrived." She spoke up and then suddenly disappeared. All around us the waves started to froth and the ship was rocked knocking everyone to and fro, which was amusing to Cassim and I since we couldn't move.

"I see nothing." One thief said.

"Nothing but fog." Said another.

"Where is it?" Abis Mal groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really expect it to appear out of thin air, guys?" I asked and got glares for it. Cassim snorted. "What? I was tired of them whining." Sa'luk whirled around and thrust his claws into Cassim's face.

"I've had enough of your trickery!" He snarled, while Saleen looked at him with a happy smile.

"No. This is is-the Vanishing Isle. Watch." I craned my neck trying to see and gasped as something began to rise out of the water in front of us. Suddenly we found that we had sailed too far, because up we rose with the city, stuck on a hill side. Saleen rolled her eyes and raising up the water, set us on a safer spot.

"Come on, boy." Sa'luk snarled in my face and I glared at him. "Let's go."

"I used the Oracle like you wanted." Cassim snapped. "Now let the boy go."

"Not until we get the Hand of Midas." Sa'luk snarled back and I frowned. Great.

* * *

**3rd Pov:**

"Hey, watch it fatso!" Alaric said as Abis Mal almost tripped up the steps. "If you go down we all go down." There were a few snickers and the thief turned around.

"Oh, shut up."

Cassim looked at Alaric over his shoulder. The boy had been extremely quiet since the evil mermaid had spoken to him and he noticed that he occasionally winced like something hurt. He was glad to see that at least he was talking now, though he was in a foul mood.

"Turn around or you'll trip like fatso." He snapped at Cassim and the man turned back around with a frown.

"Sorry." Alaric muttered. "I just have a really big headache."

"What exactly was the mermaid talking about?"

"Um…nothing." Alaric said quickly. "It was nothing." Sa'luk pushed Cassim forward before he could reply and Alaric was shoved forward too.

"Keep walking."

"We never stopped." Alaric growled at him and Sa'luk rolled his eyes. Suddenly someone landed in front of them and Alaric grinned. "Genie!" He was dressed like Rambo with the camouflage and headband.

"Time to rock and roll dudes!" He shouted and fired a machine gun at the thieves. Abis Mal yelped and hid behind Haroud as red beams of light not bullets flew out of the gun at them. Saleen frowned, huffing slightly while Sa'luk growled. He grabbed Cassim and hauled him away from the rescue party and Saleen took hold of Alaric, who did not like being held by her in the least. Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and Genie quickly dispatched the remaining thieves not seeing the hooded figure make an exit. The last one was the one Alaric had named Fatty McFattypants. The thief chuckled at Jasmine.

"How 'bout a packet of Nutty Buddies?" Genie asked, suddenly appearing and dressed as a large man in overalls. He bounced the thief away with his stomach and Abis Mal yelped as he almost got hit, however his right and man hadn't been so lucky and Haroud was sent flying backwards.

* * *

Aladdin stood on the top of a small building his eyes narrowed. Saleen and Sa'luk were holding his father and brother captive. Genie popped up beside him.

"Well, they are all taken care of." He grinned. "I sent them all out to sea in their boat."

"Good job, Genie. Now we need a distraction." Genie looked to where Aladdin was staring and nodded. "And a way to get rid of Saleen."

"No problem." Genie grinned and Aladdin smirked as the jinni disappeared.

* * *

"Come on, Ricky, it'll be okay. I'll protect you." Saleen cooed and Alaric exploded.

"Stop touching me!" He snarled at her and she clicked her tongue.

"Naughty boy, just what kind of magic have you been playing in? It's making you so angry."

"I don't know." Alaric admitted. He felt like something was constricted in his chest, something dark was pulsing in his head and Alaric didn't like it. "It was in some weird box." Suddenly everyone gave a lurch forward as the giant turtle squealed. "What was that? What's wrong with the turtle?" Alaric asked, but before someone could answer someone spoke up.

"Excuse dear, but isn't that boy a little too young for you?" Saleen turned and screamed as Genie picked her up in a giant fist. He was dressed as an old lady, her grey hair in a bun. With his other hand he shook a finger at the shrieking Saleen. "Naughty, naughty. What have I told you?"

Aladdin dropped from the sky as Saleen was taken away and Alaric turned back around. Aladdin kicked Sa'luk in the head and knocked him backwards. Sa'luk smacked his head on the ground with a groan.

"It took me years to find my father." Aladdin growled at the downed man. "I'm not losing him again."

"I thought you'd never get around to that." Alaric said across from them and Aladdin turned to him as Cassim laughed. Sa'luk groaned and tried to stand again, but Aladdin hit him with his fist and the man smacked the ground again.

"All right!" Aladdin smiled at Alaric and started to untie him. "Thanks, Al." Alaric murmured and Aladdin hugged him before turning and untying Cassim.

"You came back to help me?" The man said bewildered.

"How could I do anything else?"

"Where's Iago?" Alaric asked and Aladdin turned to him.

"He was resting somewhere." He told him and Alaric nodded in understanding. "Now let's get that treasure of yours." He said to Cassim and the man grinned. Alaric wasn't paying them any attention. His eyes were on a figure that was creeping into the temple to their right. It was Abis Mal.

"Are you coming, boy?" Cassim asked seeing Alaric frowning at something. Alaric turned to look at him, coming out of his thoughts.

"You go ahead. I want to explore a little." Aladdin grinned, but Cassim frowned.

"Okay, just don't go far." Aladdin stated.

"Are you sure you ought to be alone, boy?" Cassim asked with a frown.

"I'm fine." Alaric growled at him.

"What's he talking about?" Aladdin questioned and Alaric sighed.

"It's nothing, really. I just have a headache, but that's all."

"Are you sure you don't want to come see the Hand of Midas?" Alaric looked at Aladdin and mouthed to him.

'Father, son time.' He winked at him and Aladdin grinned.

"Okay, then." He and Cassim turned away.

Father and son turned towards the stairs and Alaric narrowed his eyes. Where did that fat thief think he was going?

* * *

I ran after Abis Mal hoping to catch him before he stole anything. Who knew if this place would be like the Cave of Wonders and disappear if something else was touched? I wasn't sure if that would actually happen or not, but I wasn't going to take any chances and didn't want us to drown in the sea.

I found him digging though some chests far down into the lower levels and scowled.

"All right, you, time's up."

"Ahh!" Abis jumped and turned to face me. "Oh, it's just you. Go away."

"You go away." I retorted. "You aren't supposed to be in here."

"Says who?" I opened my mouth to snap at him when the turtle cried out again, moving again. We were tossed to the floor, rolling a bit until we were lying on our backs. "What was that?" Abis Mal asked and I said closing my eyes.

"The turtle." I muttered and then felt something soaking my clothes. "What the-" I sat up dripping and looked over at the thief to see him eyeing the doorway. "Where's the water coming from?"

"Out there." Abis stated, looking afraid.

"Oh, no." I groaned and he looked at me.

"Oh no, what?"

"The turtle is diving!" I jumped up as more water began to slide down the steps, pooling on the floor.

"What does that mean?"

"That means we have to get out of here, before it goes completely under water!" Abis Mal scrambled to the door and I followed determined not to be left behind.

"Which way is out?"

"Err, that way?" I guessed and we ran through the steadily rising water. Right now it was ankle deep, soaking the ends of my pants.

"Al?" I called, but the rushing of water was all I heard. Abis Mal found another set of stairs and from there we could see the outside. As soon as we got halfway up there, water began to pour down like someone spilling buckets. The thief paused sputtering and I knew that if didn't move he was going to knock us both back down.

"Keep going!" I shouted, shoving his butt with my back. "Get up the steps!" Using the narrow walls I placed my hands and feet there, shoving Abis Mal with all my might. "Move it, fatso!" Finally he moved and I half turned as he started up the steps. I saw something in his belt and took it quickly, hiding it when he made it up the small waterfalls on the stairs and turned to me. It was the Oracle.

"Errr." He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Just go." I told him, with a roll of my eyes. "You can thank me later." He left and I started to try and figure out what I was going to do now. The water where we had been earlier had to be waist deep by now and I wondered how long it would be until it was completely filled. I tried to set my foot down and as soon as I did I was swept off by a wave of water. I yelped and fell into the water below, the Oracle in my belt.

I sputtered and choked getting up from the water. I was completely soaked now so just wadded through the water. I heard something ahead and I looked back behind me. The stairs were far too hazardous to try and get past now, so I had no choice but to go deeper.

I wadded through waist deep water, trying to find another way out. I found a doorway up some stairs and headed for them quickly. The water was just barely pouring over the top step so I had little trouble get up through did slip several times. I looked in the room and frowned. There wasn't much in there at all.

"Oh, Ricky?" I turned around and froze. Saleen was smiling at me wickedly.

"Saleen? What are you doing down here?"

"I'm tired of this game." She sighed and I frowned.

"What game?" I demanded and then narrowed my eyes at her. "Look lady, I don't care if you think Al will ever love you because he won't. I don't like you either, so why don't you and your cephalopod leave us alone?"

"You shouldn't talk to me like that." She hissed and I glared at her. She suddenly smirked. "I would have waited for you, you know. But now? You're too tainted."

"Tainted? What does that mean?"

"It means that you are no good for me anymore." I frowned as she stepped closer. "I still want Aladdin though and I will get him." With a wave of her hand, water hit me in the chest and I went flying back into the room I had been peering in. I spat water out and leaned against the wall as I looked over at her.

"You stay here, whilst I go get Aladdin."

"Wha-No!" I shouted and scrambled up from the floor. She can't leave me in here while the whole place was slowly submerging!

"Sorry, Ricky." She murmured as she started to close the door. I panicked.

"No! Don't leave me in here!"

"I'm very sorry, my love." She blew me a kiss and shut the door.

"No!" I beat on the door. "Saleen, let me out! You don't understand! Saleen! I'm going to drown!" I put my head against the door and tried to listen for her. I noticed then that the door had no handle on it. I was trapped until someone opened the door. I changed my tactics.

"Saleen, please open the door! Err, turn me into a fish if you want!" I shouted, but received no answers. "Saleen!" I groaned and slid down the door to sit on the water coated floor. I had no other choice but to watch as the water began to rise in the room. After a while I shouted again.

"Genie! Anybody! _Somebody_ help me!"

* * *

Cassim laughed with mirth. Aladdin had gotten the treasure. As he examined their new golden surroundings, he grinned in triumph. Aladdin smiled back at him enjoying the happy look on his father's face. For a moment they were father and son and had no problems at all. Suddenly the water began to flow faster and Cassim felt that this was the time to go.

"Time to go Aladdin!" He called out in warning and Aladdin made to leap forward. Suddenly someone landed on the floating hand behind Aladdin making him fall.

"Nobody's going anywhere." Sa'luk growled. Aladdin gasped. "Give the Hand of Midas to me, Cassim, or your son dies!"

"Sa'luk," Cassim growled back. "Your battle is with me!"

"Don't worry, Dad, I can take him alone." Aladdin called back with confidence. Cassim sighed.

"But you're not alone. Not anymore." Cassim looked down at the Hand in his grip and nodded to himself. Sa'luk wouldn't know the legend of this golden power. Aloud he said:

"You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk? Take it!" He threw it through the air and Sa'luk's eyes widened. He shoved Aladdin aside and just like Cassim knew he would, caught the Hand the wrong way. Aladdin gazed at the grey-skinned man in shock.

"The Hand of Midas is mine!" He shouted and then noticed Cassim watching him. "And also the life of your brat!" Sa'luk grinned at Aladdin. "And when I'm done with you, I'll kill that other brat." He hissed and Aladdin frowned, but Sa'luk noticed that Cassim's expression was unwavering. He frowned at the man.

"What are you staring at?" Suddenly he realized that he was turning to gold. "No. No. No. Ahhhh!" He cried out letting go of the Hand of Midas as he edged towards the side of the spinning hand. Now solid gold, Sa'luk fell into the frothing water before. Aladdin winced and then picked up the discarded Hand, wrapping it securely in a torn sleeve.

"Hurry, son!" Cassim called. "We're running out of time!"

* * *

"What? Why is the water golden?" I asked myself in a sigh. "And why am I talking to myself?" I was riding the only piece of furniture in the entire room which was a small table. And I was so close to the ceiling now, I could touch it which I was doing at the moment to keep from getting up further.

"I officially hate mermaids now." I groaned and pushed, but it was hopeless. I was going to drown. "This is not how I thought I'd go. I was sure that I would die by a Villain, but not by drowning." Slowly I was rising up closer and closer to the ceiling and when I looked up again, I could brush my nose against it.

"Well, I lived a good life." I mused and slid off into the water, there was no use in sitting on the table now. "Sure the first seven and a half years were good, but then I met Al…met Genie…and Jasmine…the Sultan…Iago…" I trailed off and sighed heavily. "I didn't even to say goodbye to anyone. Guess that serves me right for being jealous all the time." The table tapped the ceiling and my head was the only thing above the water.

A burning pain hit my head and I gasped, dunking under water. It wouldn't stop. Searing white hot pain scorched my body and I thrashed under the water. I needed air! I kicked for the surface and sucked in a breath, my eyes crossing at how close I was to the ceiling. I could just trace the cracks in the stone. I suddenly didn't feel so good. I tried to reach for the table, but my vision was darkening.

"Ah." I gasped for air once more, my lips touching the ceiling and then I was under again. There was no more room for getting air. I felt myself going as my lungs ached and when another wave of pain hit me I let out the air bubbles accidentally sucking in water. Darkness surrounded me and I couldn't keep awake any longer.

* * *

Aladdin swam over over to where Cassim was and the older man helped him up. A shriek of laughter came from behind them and they turned to see Saleen looking at them.

"Saleen!" Aladdin frowned and Cassim kept climbing.

"How rude." She pouted. "I liked him. He was evil." Aladdin made a face and she giggled. "But I still love you, Aladdin."

"Go away, Saleen." Aladdin growled and the siren smirked at him.

"Want to play a game?"

"No, I don't. I just want to get out of here."

"Aww, but I'm afraid you're going to have to play anyway." That made him and Cassim both pause.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked cautiously. Saleen smiled.

"I've hidden away something of yours."

"What have you done?" He snapped at her and she only winked at him.

"Good luck finding them..." She giggled and then smiled. "Goodbye, Aladdin..." She disappeared under the water and Cassim frowned.

"Who is she talking about?" Cassim murmured and Aladdin shook his head.

"Let's get outside and find out."

After a time of trying to out climb, the water the two of them made it out of the filling building. Aladdin and Cassim smiled at each other and Cassim took a deep breath of air.

"After all these years, you finally found your treasure." Aladdin murmured and handed the Hand of Midas to Aladdin. Cassim took it with a frown.

"This thing? No. This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure. It's _you,_ son." Aladdin couldn't believe it and Cassim put a hand on him. drawing him into a hug. "You are my ultimate treasure. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. In fact, it's partially in thanks to your brother."

"Alaric?"

"He talked some sense in me and I'm glad he did." Aladdin smiled at him and Cassim sighed.

"You know, he wanted me to give you a chance. He somehow knew that we'd get along." Aladdin murmured and Cassim laughed.

"That boy is one of a kind."

"Yeah, he is."

"I feel a bit guilty for taking his friend."

"Iago and Alaric have been through a lot. I think he's afraid that if Iago left, he'd never seen him again."

"Ah..." Cassim smiled. "Well, I don't play on never coming back, you know."

"Tell Alaric that." Aladdin laughed and Cassim nodded then looked at the Hand.

"The Hand of Midas can take it's curse to the bottom of the sea!" He shouted and tossed it away. "It's done enough damage to my family." Suddenly the whole island began to shake. Cassim took Aladdin's arm and they jumped off the top of the building they had been on.

"Get up here, you blasted rug!" He shouted and Carpet shot up towards them. Carpet caught them and brought them safely over the water.

"You actually trust this thing?" Aladdin teased and Cassim grinned back.

"With my life, son."

"Where's Alaric?" Jasmine asked, when they swooped down and picked her, Iago, and Abu up.

"He's not with you?" Aladdin asked in a panicked tone. "Oh, no…"

"Maybe he's with Genie." Jasmine murmured biting her lip and Aladdin shook his head.

"No, he couldn't be. He wasn't far from where we were!"

"Hey, Blue Boy!" Iago shouted. "You seen the kid?" Genie popped up beside them as the turtle dove away.

"No! He's not with you!?" Genie panicked and suddenly there was a shrill scream. Carpet turned and everyone frowned at Saleen.

"It's no fair!" She wailed, splashing water. "I had him first, sorcerer!"

"Who had who first!" Aladdin demanded and Saleen pursed her lips.

"I had your little brother, Aladdin. I just knew that you'd never find him so I was bringing him to you, when this _annoying _landlubber took him from me!"_  
_

"Who took him, Saleen?" Jasmine snapped and Saleen flipped her hair back.

"I don't know, but he was awfully pale. I think he said his name was Mozen-something. I was too busy wondering why he was being so rude!"

"Mozenrath?!" Aladdin, Genie, and Jasmine said at the same time. Cassim looked confused.

"I though Wiz Kid was gone!" Iago cried.

"Why does he have him?!" Aladdin demanded. "And where are they?"

"Well, how should I know?" Saleen retorted. "He just took him like it was nothing." She went back underwater, leaving

"….Two guesses to where they went." Iago grumbled and Aladdin frowned.

"Carpet, to Mozenrath's Citadel."

* * *

Abis Mal spat and sputtered as Haroud and the rest of the remaining thieves pulled him onto the boat.

"Did you find the Hand, sir?" Haroud asked and Abis frowned.

"No! All thanks to that stupid kid!"

"But the Oracle? You got it?" Haroud wondered. The other thieves looked at him excitedly. Abis Mal smiled proudly and patted his belt.

"Uh-oh. Uh-oh, what?" The Asian thief scowled. "You lost it, didn't you?"

"It was the kid! He took it!"

"You let him get away with it!" Another shouted and they all started to surround the short thief. Abis gulped and backed away.

"Blame the kid! He did it!" He shouted and suddenly there was a thud. Looking around they all saw the Hand of Midas. Before any one of them could grab it, it started to turn the ship to gold.

"Everything is solid gold!" The fat thief beamed and Haroud groaned as water started to come into the boat.

"We're sinking!" Someone shouted and they all landed in the water with a splash.

"You know who I blame?" Abis Mal asked. "I blame that kid brother of Aladdin's. That kid is bad luck."

* * *

_Review? What do you think Mozenrath wants with Alaric? Why did he save him from Saleen?_


	17. Get Me Out of Here

**Hello everyone! Please enjoy this chapter! I don't really like how it ends, but I really needed to move on. Oh, and this chapter might leave you a bit shocked. So be warned!**

**zitagirl: Yep, he does!**

**Blackmoondragon1415: Mozenrath ruins everything, doesn't he? **

** Jackie-Chaos-Bunny: I know! Alaric is always getting into something! Genie's going to be mad! **

**chubbysquirrel132: Nope sorry. ;) **

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Oh, it is haha. Wonder how that statement will turn out around a certain someone? **

**Bookworm Gal: Thank you! I'm glad you approved! **

** Lord of the rings fans: You are welcome and I will try!**

**Guest: I loved your review! I laughed so hard, Sea Cow! Bahaha she definitely is! Thanks for your hilarious review!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Get Me Out of Here

"Ugh…" I groaned, my head spinning and aching. Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked. A pair of mix-matched eyes were staring me right in my face and I screamed. "Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhh!" The thing screamed back, surprised by my sudden shriek and it flew back. Once I had calmed down a bit, I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember how I had gotten here. The eel came out from behind a bookshelf and eyed me. Then it turned tail and flew away.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted and tried to get up. When I felt a tug on my wrists and I looked to the side and gulped. I was strapped to a table. "What's going on around here?!" I struggled against the metal cuffs holding me to the table, but it was futile to get out of.

"Well, well, look who's awake." A cool, familiar voice came from the doorway Xerxes had just sped down. I whipped my head to the left and my eyes widened. Mozenrath stepped out from the dark, his pale features lighting up in the bluish glow from the torches on the wall.

"_Mozenrath_!" I snarled glaring in the dark and the shadow in the corner of my room moved partially into the moonlight. He wore his usual outfit robes of black, gold and navy blue, but it was slightly worn.

"Oh good, you remember who I am." The necromancer smirked and I rolled my eyes. How could I forget?

"How did you get out?" I asked suddenly wary. "The last time I saw you, you were floating away in a cage never to be seen again." I mocked and his eyes narrowed.

"And yet here I am." He stated coldly and I frowned.

"Yeah…" I trailed off my eyes landing on the glove that was pulsing on his arm. "How did you get that?" I asked and he smirked again.

"It was easy enough. Really, you should learn to be more sensible. Leaving chests unlocked and with no magical forces to keep others out? Your loss." He gave me a smile that kind of freaked me out. "Though I really must thank you for your help."

"My help?" I repeated, staring at him. "I haven't helped you." I started tugging at the cuffs again and he walked closer, making me still my movements.

"On the contrary. If you hadn't distracted the guards from closing the Treasure Room again, Xerxes and I wouldn't have been able to slip inside." His words confused me and he knew it, that stupid all knowing smirk coming back. Suddenly I knew.

"It was you!" I exploded. "You're Asad!"

Mozenrath clapped slowly, his eyes mocking me and I bristled. "Well done, street rat. You figured it out."

"How did I get here?" I asked, trying to get free again and Mozenrath tilted his head.

"You should really learn not to trust sirens."

"Saleen? Blah!" I cringed and the sorcerer looked amused. "I hate her."

"She seemed to like you quite a lot. She attempted to defend you. Pathetic, pitiful attempt."

"Pitiful." Xerxes parroted and I frowned.

"What have I said about doing that? It's annoying. I heard him the first time." Xerxes blew me a raspberry and then ducked his head, checking to see if his master was going to say anything.

"Why did you save me from her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the sorcerer.

"You are questioning me street rat? You should be thanking me."

"Thanks but no thanks." I snapped and Xerxes hissed at me. Mozenrath stroked his head, calming the eel. "By the way, are you stupid?" I knew that wasn't a good thing to say to a sorcerer who had you strapped to a table, but I was really mad. Mozenrath stopped stroking the eel's head to glare at me dangerously.

"What did you just say?" He hissed coldly and I frowned back at him.

"Why did send that stupid box to the palace?"

"For your information, street _brat_, that box held the solution to all my problems!" He snarled and then composed himself. "…But that's not important. What is important is that you give me back what's mine."

"I don't have anything of yours." I snapped, moving away slightly as he came to lean over me.

"You do." He said wickedly. "And I will get it back." He moved away again and I tried to scowl at his back, but my fear was slowly taking over. I watched with horror as he lifted a needle looking thing from on table.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, trying not to let my voice falter, but it did crackle in some places. Mozenrath chuckled quietly.

"Afraid?"

"No…Just don't come over here with that." I decided that I needed to distract him and myself. "Why did you send that to the palace anyway? Anyone could have opened it."

"True. However, I had it sent there for my uses while the wedding occurred."

"You were going to use it after you got the gauntlet." He didn't answer, so I assumed I was right. "But then the forty thieves showed up and you had Amin steal it, so you could use it another time." Again he was silent. "Amin got caught so then you must have learned who Cassim was and what he was planning to do."

"The so called King of Thieves can be loose tongued when given enough persuasion." I frowned at Mozenrath's back.

"What was in that thing? Saleen said it was dark magic." Mozenrath scoffed, turning his head to look at me.

"Sirens are not too bright. Especially ugly ones."

"Ugly." Xerxes snickered.

"So….it's not?" I questioned and Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. Of course it is."

"What does it do then?"

"For me, it will grant me full power to control the Seven Deserts."

"What will it do to me?" He said nothing and I glared at him. "Well, if giving me headaches and drowning me is all then I don't see any cause to worry."

"You should consider yourself lucky that I came along to save you again."

"Lucky?! It was you that let me open the box to begin with!"

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or the little boy in this instance."

I began to grow angry. What was his game? "What will it do to me!" I snapped and suddenly something glass broke across from me and Mozenrath. Mozenrath whirled to face me his eyes narrowed. He stalked towards me and gripped my chin.

"It can't be." He muttered.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, thrashing to get away, but his grip tightened and he tilted my head up to look me in the eye. He dropped his hand rather quickly and my head smacked the table.

"What was that for?" I demanded and he gazed at me calculatingly.

"Congratulations, street rat. You've got some darkness after all." I gaped at him for a moment and then gazed at him warily.

"What-"

"No doubt it's already tearing your defenses down, searching for the small speck of darkness to control."

"And when it does?" He didn't answer and I didn't like the look he was giving me either. He leaned against the table, arms folded.

"How is it that you of all of Aladdin's little heroic group have something that they do not?"

"I don't know…" I said and then my thoughts began to whirl. "What qualifies as dark?"

"Depends," Mozenrath smirked at me. "What have you done?"

"Nothing! I haven't done anything!"

"You've never be so angry at someone that you wished them dead? Perhaps even assisted in their deaths?"

"Not on purpose." I muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"Well there must be something." Mozenrath persisted, getting a bit annoyed. He stepped closer to me again and I gulped. He held his gauntlet above my head, glowing blue and black, sparking menacingly. Mozenrath's face twisted in a leer as he loomed over me.

"I'll just have to extract it from you."

* * *

Cassim sat in silence after hearing all about the sorcerer. He still wasn't sure what this Mozenrath was capable of, but he worried about Alaric's safety.

"What I don't understand is what he would want with Alaric." Aladdin murmured. "We haven't seen him in months."

"Yeah, the last time we saw him, he and that flying eel of his were floating away." Genie said with a frown. "If anyone would be a target it would have been Al. No offense." He added and Aladdin shook his head.

"No, I agree with you. Mozenrath has usually ignored Alaric."

"Up until the kid insults him or Worm Boy." Iago added and Abu nodded. "Which happens a lot."

"True." Aladdin sighed. "He could never resist jabbing Mozenrath with some form of an insult." Cassim smirked.

"Perhaps the sorcerer is discovering who not to pick on by now." He was thinking of Alaric's chatterbox nature.

"Yeah," Iago laughed. "He's givin' that sorcerer a run for his money for sure!"

"I just hope that Alaric will be safe. I don't trust Mozenrath." Jasmine spoke up and Aladdin slid an arm around her comfortingly.

"He'll be okay." Genie sighed and Aladdin turned to him. "Genie, are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about the kid. What if he's hurt? I haven't even told him yet."

"Genie, it'll be okay." Jasmine soothed. "Alaric will be fine."

"You _still_ haven't told him?" Iago rolled his eyes. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I was going to tell him!" Genie said indignantly, arms flying. "I was so close and then…."

"And then you chickened out."

"No! I got distracted." Genie's eyes flickered to Aladdin and the young man shifted.

"Oh…Genie, was that what you were going to tell Alaric when I came in last night?"

"Yeah, but somehow I think the news would have gone sour after knowing what his _best friend_ was doing."

"Don't start pointin' fingers at me!" Iago snapped. "You were the one who's takin' so long! You should have already done it months ago!"

"And you were the one who left!" Genie snapped back. "He would have been with us, if you hadn't run off!"

"Slowpoke!" Iago taunted.

"Inconsiderate!" Genie shouted back.

"Chicken!"

"Greedy!"

"Guys!" Aladdin turned to face them angrily. "Knock it off. None of this is helping Alaric." Genie and Iago slumped.

"Iago's right. I should have told him. And I should have checked on him after you left, Al."

"Don't take all the blame." Iago said quietly. "I'm the one who broke my promise. That's why he left to begin with."

"Well actually, it's mine fault. I should have never taken off so abruptly." Cassim murmured. "I was too preoccupied with getting my hands on the Hand of Midas to notice that I was hurting people." Aladdin turned to his father.

"Dad, I don't blame you and neither does Alaric." Aladdin looked at Genie and Iago. "Don't blame yourselves. Who knows what would have happened? Alaric may have gotten kidnapped anyway."

"Wait a second." Iago stated. "Wasn't Alaric trying to tell something to Rasoul last night? Something about a box?"

"Oh, yes." Cassim suddenly looked at Aladdin and Jasmine. "Has Alaric mentioned this to either of you?" The couple shook their heads and then he looked to Genie who shook his head.

"What box?" Aladdin asked as his eyes narrowed. Cassim and Iago filled the gang in on the bits and pieces of the story they had learned from Alaric last night and by the end of it, Aladdin was frowning.

"So Mozenrath wants whatever is in that box and he thinks Alaric has it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Iago shrugged.

"Saleen mentioned that Alaric had dark magic in him…What did she mean?"

"That would do it." Genie muttered. "Power-hungry sorcerer versus kid who opened the box by accident."

"Aladdin." Jasmine called and he turned around.

"There it is." He said seriously. "The Land of the Black Sand." Cassim took his first glance upon the sand and then towards the large dark towers and surrounding unoccupied town.

"Eerie place." Cassim muttered and Iago nodded.

"You said it." He murmured. The dark Citadel loomed head of them and Aladdin turned around to them.

"Carpet will have to fly us over, so he and Genie don't set off the magic sensors." Genie smiled sheepishly and Aladdin smiled back. "I don't want Mozenrath to know we're here yet." They flew over to one window that had a light coming from inside and they peered in.

"Oh, look no one's home. Let's go." Iago muttered, but Jasmine pulled him back.

"Come on, Iago. We have to save Alaric."

Aladdin climbed into the window and hopped to the ground, looking wary. There was no sign of anyone inside. Books and scrolls were on the table in front of him, but that was all. He motioned for the others to come in.

"Look at all this." Iago muttered, going through the scrolls. "Someone did their homework."

"Find something about that box." Al murmured and they began to search. Cassim frowned when he came upon a pile of discarded clothing. He picked it up and narrowed his eyes. He recognized the clothing from somewhere. Jasmine saw the frown.

"Cassim?"

"I've seen these before." Jasmine frowned too, wondering where Cassim had seen them before and who they belonged too.

'Yuck.' Jasmine and Cassim looked over at Abu who had stuck his hand in something. He pulled his paw out and examined the tan colored glop. Genie leaned over him and took the jar sniffing of it.

"Hmm. It's just some kind of pasty substance. Genie rubbed some on his hand and frowned. "Turns you tan."

"Mozenrath must have been at the palace." Aladdin concluded, eyeing the substance and the clothing. "That's how he got into the Treasure Room for his gauntlet and how he knew where we were."

"Ah. Yes. That would explain the strange man that Alaric was yelling at in the hallway." Cassim murmured. "And why he seemed to know so much."

"The one who told Rasoul?" Jasmine questioned.

"The very same."

"He's been watching Alaric the whole time." Aladdin growled. "But what does he want?"

"Hey, this looks just like that box me and kid saw at the wedding!" Iago shouted from the table nearby. They others crowded around Iago and Genie plucked the page from him. His brow furrowed.

"This is bad news, Al."

"What is it, Genie?"

"The siren was right. Alaric has a dangerous magic in him."

"Will it harm him?"

"Well…If you think that taking over his body is harmful." Genie winced and Aladdin's eyes widened. "But it will do worse damage to Mozenrath."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, see it feds on dark energies. And ol' Wiz Kid is full of them."

"But won't it reject Alaric then?"

"No." Genie said sadly. "Remember Jaz, there was a time that he hated everyone and everything."

"Oh, no." She gasped.

"What do we do then?" Iago handed Aladdin a jar after taking a look at the page.

"Catch it." He muttered and Aladdin nodded. They found the room Mozenrath was keeping Alaric in and while Mozenrath was distracted, Genie and Carpet flew them over to a pillar, keeping out of sight as the sorcerer turned back around to face Alaric.

* * *

"How are you going do that?" I asked, as he lowered his glove from my face. Mozenrath smiled evilly and went back to his table. "You know what? Forget I asked." Mozenrath lifted something small and my eyes widened. It was the syringe. He flicked the plastic and the clear liquid sloshed a bit. He turned to face me and I shook my head.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not coming close to me with that." Mozenrath only smirked and I gulped as he moved closer. "Look, I'm not kidding. If you don't stay away from me, I'll hit you."

"You're in no position to be making threats." Mozenrath said with a smile. He was enjoying this! He stood above me and I kept my eyes on the needle that was glimmering in the light. "I would tell you that it won't hurt, but that would be a lie." I glared at him.

"What's in it?" I asked warily and his eyes flickered to me.

"It's not poison."

"That's not reassuring coming from the likes of you."

He ignored the comment. "I won't kill you…yet. I must extract the magic from you first."

"Like I asked earlier: How?" I was wary again and a little more than nervous.

"I have to find the memory that the magic seems to like."

"What? You have to go through my memories?!"

"Hiding something, street rat?' Mozenrath mocked. "Does your precious brother know?"

"Leave Al alone." I snapped and he smirked. He released my right arm and tired to push him away, but he gripped my wrist, forcing my arm down palm on the table. "Let go!"

"Stay still, brat." Mozenrath warned angrily and jabbed me with the needle. That hurt, but I knew he hadn't released the liquid yet. A burning sensation filled my arm and I screamed. My back arched off the table as far as I could go. Mozenrath's grip on my arm was relentless, holding me down to finish the job. When it was done with, he released me locking my arm back into place on the table. I gasped feeling hot pain in my arm.

"What did you do?" I asked, dizzily and Mozenrath looked down at me. My eyes started to close and he smirked.

"Sweet dreams." He mocked and I couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

Aladdin held Genie back from breaking Mozenrath's neck when Alaric had screamed. He had seen him this angry before and it was just as bad as the last time.

"Genie, remember we have to let Mozenrath get that stuff out of Alaric."

"Did you hear him?" Genie asked and Aladdin sighed. Cassim put a hand on the blue being.

"We heard him, but we have to remain calm in knowing that Alaric will be okay."

"Al, look!" Iago stated and the gang turned around.

A green glow came from Alaric's body and made Mozenrath look even more twisted as he ran his gauntlet over the sleeping boy's head. The glow began to fade as dark smoke began to come from Alaric's mouth. Mozenrath was so preoccupied with getting the smoke out that he didn't see Aladdin drop down from the rafters above and crouch by a table in the dark. Alaric coughed and groaned as his body was released from the magic's hold. Once the smoke was done, Alaric's head lolled to the side and Mozenrath gazed as the suspended cloud of smoke that was shrouded in the green glow before looking back down at Alaric.

"Interesting, Xerxes." The necromancer murmured quietly, his voice too low for any of the others to hear.

"What interesting?" Xerxes asked in a whisper that sounded more like a hiss.

"The boy…habet magicae." Xerxes' limited Latin gave him a bit of confusion, but he understood what his master was saying.

"Who parents?"

"I don't know." Mozenrath mused and rubbed his chin, frowning slightly. How had he missed this? All their past encounters and he detected _nothing_? Where had it come from? How long had it remained dormant and unused?

"What master do?"

"That remains to be seen."

Aladdin tried to catch the conversation, but he could not hear a word that the sorcerer and his eel were sharing, so he only hoped that it wasn't important. He looked back at the smoke. He knew that he wouldn't be able to catch the smoke that hovered in the air like a giant cloud and looked back up to Genie who shook his head. If anyone were to touch it, it could easily get into their body. Aladdin looked back at Mozenrath and watched as he waved a finger lazily, watching his brother intently. Slowly the smoke began to swirl and get smaller and smaller conforming into a ball. Aladdin smiled. He could get it then. He would just have to wait until it reached the right size. Around and around the smoke ball turned getting smaller each time and then Aladdin made his move.

Mozenrath felt a presence and half-turning, aimed his gauntlet. Aladdin went sent flying back and the jar fell from his hands, smashing into pieces. Mozenrath smirked and turn to face his nemesis fully. Xerxes

"Aladdin, how wonderful of you to join us." Xerxes hissed with laughter and Aladdin got up from the ground, using the wall for support.

"Mozenrath." He stated, glaring at the sorcerer. "Give me my brother back." Mozenrath's eyes rolled up to the ceiling so briefly that Aladdin thought he had imagined it, but then the sorcerer held up his gauntlet.

"And look, you've brought the family, how nice." Yells came from behind him and Aladdin looked over his shoulder to see everyone on the floor. Genie recovered first, popping up angrily.

"Look, buster, give me my kid!"

"Your kid?" Mozenrath smirked and said mockingly: "Does the poor wittle genie care for the precious brat?" Genie growled angrily, fists clenched. "How sweet." He hissed and with a sweep of his hand, genie was hit with a full blast of magic, and when it faded he had manacles on his wrists. Mozenrath laughed.

"Anti-magical of course." He sneered and Genie wanted to strangle him.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called, holding something in her hands. Mozenrath whirled around. Xerxes was being held by Abu and Iago and was struggling to get free. Cassim was picking at the cuffs that held Alaric to the table, while Jasmine held a jar above her head. The smoke was gone.

"No!" Mozenrath shouted in rage.

"Give up, Mozenrath. You're outnumbered." Aladdin declared and the sorcerer narrowed his eyes.

"This is not over, street rat. Mark my words. I'll be back." He glanced at Alaric who was leaning against Cassim for support. Aladdin frowned at him, wondering why he was looking at Alaric. The boy was staring back at the sorcerer a frown slowly appearing on his face. Mozenrath felt the air come alive, humming with energy and arched an eyebrow. What was once dormant was now active. Mozenrath suddenly disappeared, taking Xerxes with him. Genie looked down to see the shackles had disappeared. That confused everyone but they weren't taking any chances and readied to leave.

* * *

A figure watched from the high balcony as a magic carpet shot out of the double doors and into the sky, filled with passengers.

"Master, let go?" Xerxes asked in his broken speech pattern. A pale hand stroked him.

"Yes, Xerxes, for the time being they will go free. I fully intend to make a comeback, very soon however."

"Get boy?"

"Precisely."

* * *

_Review? Up next Al's wedding and goodbyes. You might need a tissue..._


	18. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**Well here we are at the end! This is the last chapter! Please enjoy! I honestly cried when writing it. I guess I'm more into the characters than I thought. **

**Thank you to all who have stuck by me from the very beginning of these stories and thank you to all who have come aboard along the way. I love writing these so much and I'm glad you've all enjoyed them!**

**rollingbell: He will!**

**zitagirl: Yes, you will see Mozenrath later he's definitely not through with Alaric**

**Bookworm Gal: Thank you and yes, he's very interested. **

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yes, insert evil laugh, muawahaha!**

**Jackie-Chaos-Bunny: I told you it would be shocking! ;) Yes, he will!**

**Guest: Yes, future story abound!**

** chubbysquirrel132: Yes, fudge indeed.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Friends Never Say Goodbye

The ride back to Agrabah was silent after I had explained everything that the others hadn't learned yet. Not one word was spoken even as we came within sight of the palace domes. The late afternoon sun shone brightly on the tops of the palace, looking bright pink and I sighed internally. Yes, it was nice to be going home and it was nice that the whole mess with the Oracle was over, but I was reluctant to go back inside. I knew what would happen. Al and Jaz would get married and fly off on Carpet, the guests would stay and then they too would leave (Sadira included), and my best friend….

Carpet had Al, Jaz, Cassim, Iago, and Abu on him so I sat on Genie's back, which I think he wanted anyway, he was afraid that I might disappear again. Mozenrath's creepy stare came haunting me again and I shook my head. I can't worry about him right now. I had other things to focus on, namely a certain parrot.

I was sure Iago wanted to go with Cassim. And I was also sure he was tired of chasing after treasures that were guarded by monsters and wanted to be with someone who looked for treasure, but not in dangerous situations. Iago was my best friend and as much as it would hurt, I just couldn't find it in my heart to make him stay. So I knew what I would have to do, but I was afraid too.

"Alaric." I turned at the sound of my name and Al looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" _No._

"Yeah, just glad it's all over." I murmured and he nodded.

"I think we all are." He turned to Jasmine and took her hand. She smiled back and Genie snapped his fingers.

"I know!" He exclaimed making everyone else jump. "Why not have the wedding tonight?"

"Good idea, Genie." Cassim murmured. "The sooner, the better I'd say. And hopefully with no more interruptions." Al laughed.

"Yeah, you're right dad." He said and looked at Jaz. "What do you say?"

"I couldn't agree more." She murmured and pecked him lightly on the lips. Iago gagged.

"Get a room!" He shouted and I half-smiled. I was going to miss him.

We landed just outside the city gates and Cassim smiled grimly as Al sighed. Jasmine smiled sadly.

"I wish you could come, dad." Al said sadly and his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be there son. Just where others can't see me." Cassim murmured and Aladdin smiled at him.

"Will you leave then?"

"Yes, if I have any chance of getting gone it would be as soon as the wedding is over." I watched Iago as he looked back and forth between the palace and Cassim. He was torn and it upset me to know that he wasn't sure of his decision. When his eyes turned towards me, I made myself pretend to be listening to Al and Cassim. I couldn't face him.

"Okay, I guess this is goodbye then?" Aladdin murmured and Cassim sighed.

"I am sorry son."

"I understand dad, just don't stay gone too long." Al murmured and Cassim pulled him into a hug. Abu climbed over from Al and hugged Cassim's neck. He chattered lowly and the man stroked his head.

"Keep an eye on them for me." He said and Abu saluted him before hoping back off.

"I will come back someday soon." He promised and then looked to Al as he walked over to Jasmine. "I wish you both the best of luck." He looked at Jasmine then. "Take of my son."

"I will Cassim." She promised and hugged his neck. He seemed surprised for a moment before returning the hug. Cassim turned to me then.

"You keep out of trouble." He stated and I grinned at him.

"Who me? Always." Al snorted and Cassim laughed. "And I meant what I said."

"I know, boy, and I thank you for helping me see sense."

"Well someone had too." I smirked and everyone snickered. Cassim shook his head.

"Take care of them, Aladdin." He said and Al nodded.

"I plan too." he hugged Jasmine to his side and ruffled my hair. Cassim's gaze found Iago. I felt guilty as I watched the parrot's expression.

"Well, friend, I guess our partnership is dissolved. I shall miss you, bird. You were a most interesting companion." I felt even more guilt rise in my chest and I couldn't stand it.

"See? I am interesting." Iago stated proudly and they laughed, I attempted too. Cassim snorted and Iago looked at him again. "Take care, Cassim." The man nodded.

"You can use my old home to stay in until the wedding." Al murmured and I decided that I had to do what I was planning to do.

"I'll show him where it is." I told Al with a grin that was too wide. When he arched an eyebrow I turned to Genie.

"You better get started on making them presentable for the wedding." I winked and Genie laughed.

"Good thinkin' shorty." He shooed Jaz and Al back onto Carpet with Abu and Iago. They flew over the wall to the city and headed for the palace. I turned to Cassim.

"Well, come on." I murmured and he followed me. We didn't speak as I led him through the streets and towards the place that had been the first real home for me. Once we were inside the hovel and Cassim was glancing around I sighed. Cassim looked in my direction.

"There is a reason you wanted to show me here." He guessed and I nodded.

"Yeah, there is. Um. Look, I…" Frustrated I turned to him. "I'm telling Iago he can go with you." I blurted and Cassim blinked.

"I thought he was your best friend."

"He is and that's why it's not fair of me to keep him here." I shifted guiltily. "Iago and I have been friends for a while now and I know when he tries to hide his feelings to me. I saw the way he looked at you when you told him goodbye and I…." I wiped at my eyes, unable to keep from letting loose a bit of sadness.

"I just can't make him stay with me when he so badly wants to leave. I'd feel guilty knowing he was unhappy and when he went with you last night….honestly I haven't seen him so happy before." I stopped for a moment and once I was sure there was no more moisture in my eyes, I turned back to Cassim who was watching me with a mixture of sadness and guilt of his own.

"It's not your fault." I stated before he could speak. "Heck, if I wasn't so attached to this place or everyone here, I might have wanted to go with you." I told him truthfully and he smiled. "I have my life here and it's enough for me. Iago's a free spirit, and in having always lived here I think he wants to branch out. I remember those first few weeks after Jafar died, he had a hard time adjusting. I think…I think I made him stay that first night he was ready to go. I don't want to hold him back anymore."

"I would glad to have his companionship again." Cassim murmured and I nodded.

"Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Anything."

"You take care of him. I mean it. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I'll take care of him, I promise." Cassim swore and I found myself hugging him.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you, Alaric. Without you, I wouldn't have reunited with my son and for that I will be forever grateful. Iago will be well taken care of." I smiled, feeling a bit sad again and the sting of tears again. I blinked them back rapidly and then grinned at Cassim.

"You're a good man, Cassim, even though you may not think so. You're a good dad too." I turned from him and he called me back.

"You and Aladdin be careful, I did not like the looks of that sorcerer."

"We'll be okay." I laughed. "Mozenrath is just one of the many weirdoes that come and go." Cassim snorted. "Bye, Cassim. Just whistle when you're ready to go."

"Goodbye, boy."

* * *

By evening the entire palace was getting ready for the wedding that was happening no matter what tonight. I stood in front of the mirror, adjusting my turban again and eyed Iago in the reflection. The parrot was gazing out the window and I winced. I still hadn't told him about Cassim. I was going to after the wedding.

"Stop that, its fine." He finally snapped at me and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's time, short man." Genie beamed from the doorway and I nodded.

"Okay, let's finally get my brother hitched."

"It's about time. What's this, the third?" Iago mocked and I swatted at him.

"Well, third time's a charm." Genie offered and I snickered. Iago rolled his eyes. We headed down the hall and made it to the doorway. Once again the bride's maids were standing there and I waved at Sadira.

"Oh, Alaric, I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her and she hugged me.

"I'm glad."

"Alrighty, kids let's get this show on the road!" Genie stated and he raised his hands. With magic he opened the doors and we proceeded to our places at the altar.

The room burst into applause as the bride and groom pressed lips and I smiled as Iago gagged. My brother was finally married. Fireworks, provided by Genie, blasted overhead sending showers of sparks and lights raining down from the ceiling.

"Yes!" The Sultan laughed, dancing merrily and I smiled at him.

Genie started to sob and Abu, Iago, and I had to dodge in order not to get wet, but poor Carpet was going to get soaked. Suddenly he thrust a hankie at Genie who took it sheepishly. Carpet waved a tassel at us and I laughed.

"Bye, Carpet, keep them safe." He saluted me and flew off. The Sultan tackled Al around the middle in a fierce hug, after hugging Jasmine, and I laughed as he almost got knocked over.

"You kids have fun!" Genie stated winking at Al and Jaz, who snickered when I made a face.

"See you later, sis." I said to Jasmine who hugged me as soon as I said it.

"Be good, Alaric."

"I'll try." I stated and she giggled. Al laughed and hugged me next.

"I'll miss you little brother."

"I'll miss you more when you go." I teased and he snorted.

"Take care of him, Genie."

"Don't worry about us, Al." Genie beamed and hugged the couple. "We'll be fine." They continued down the aisle smiling and saying farewell to old friends. Carpet gathering them up at the end of the aisle and everyone bid them goodbye.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Genie shouted and streamers and balloons filled the entire building. I smiled at his antics and jumped when music started playing from a large stereo. Snickering at how everyone looked at each other awkwardly unsure of what to start doing, I slipped away and went up to my room.

* * *

I heard him before I saw him. He flew into my room coming to brush against my arm as he landed on the railing. Gathering my courage to talk first I did.

I guess you're going to go now." I murmured, shifting beside him. Iago turned to me, I never looked at him but I could feel his gaze on me.

"What?" He sounded bewildered.

"You're going to go with Cassim."

"I…"

"I know you want to go with him." I finally made myself look at him. He was eyeing me with a mixture of confusion and wonder. "And that's okay." He looked like he was going to protest, but I couldn't let him do that. I wasn't going to make him stay here just because _I _wanted him too.

"Kid, I-"

"It's okay, really… You can go if that's what you really want." I said softly.

"I can?" He asked slightly skeptical and I looked at him again.

"Iago," I said and then had to stop a moment to push back sadness. "Iago, remember that night after my eleventh birthday?" Iago nodded. He was confused as to why I was bringing it up.

"How can I forget?" He muttered lowly and I laughed a bit.

"Well," I stated and shifted uncomfortably. "I promised you that night that if you ever wanted to go, I wouldn't hold you back…" I looked at him seriously and he blinked at me.

"What are you saying?"

"So, I'm keeping my promise to you." Iago looked a little flustered and unsure, but he did also look excited to go with Cassim so I knew that I was doing the right thing.

"Are you sure you're okay with that, 'Laric?" He questioned me.

"Yeah, I mean you said it yourself, you don't want to be around the mushy stuff." I teased and he rolled his eyes. "Besides, I know you're tired of facing me-monsters and such when searching for gold." I correctly quickly hoping he hadn't noticed the slip up. "Cassim has more sneaky means of getting gold." Iago still looked unsure, though he could see my points.

"I can stay, if you want, kid."

"Aren't you tired of being in the palace?" I questioned, before sighing. Go on, Iago, it'll be fine." Pushing back more emotions I faked a smile. He slowly returned it, seeing that I wasn't about to back out and beg him to stay.

"I want you to go." I made myself say and ignored the way my head screamed that it was a lie.

"Well if you're sure…" He looked guilty and I couldn't let him feel that either.

"Yeah, because I will be…okay." I said slowly, knowing that my words would eventually be true so they sounded genuine. Iago heard it and nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"I promise I'll come back!" He said suddenly looking more and more excited. "I'll come back…in time for your next birthday!" He declared and I tried to hide my surprise. _That long?_

"Um, sounds good." I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice, but luckily he didn't hear it.

"It's gonna be great!" He shouted and I turned back to looking at the moon. His party died down when he saw that I wasn't celebrating with him and I heard him land beside me again. "You okay, kid?" I smiled. I was going to miss him being there.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous about having to deal with all those people downstairs."

"Oh…well, come on. Don't be chicken." I elbowed him playfully. "Just tell 'em a few stories, that will shut them up."

"Good plan." I stated with a laugh and then he gestured to my paints.

"Show them the art gallery too. They may stay in there and you can lock the door."

I laughed and ruffled his feathers, trying not to let the thoughts of never doing that again flood my mind. "I don't think the Sultan would like that very much." A low whistle came from outside and I sighed. Cassim was calling for him.

"That's your cue." I said and Iago nodded.

"Yeah…." He trailed off and then looked at me. "Look, kid, don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Who me? Nah, I'm not the trouble-type." I gave him a cheesy smile and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Pfft, yeah and my name is Captain Courageous." He started to fly up off the railing, his head turned in my direction. I could see he was trying not to look like he' never see the palace again and it made me sad. "Catch ya later, kid." He whispered and I nodded.

"Goodbye..." I murmured as he soared off the balcony. "Iago." I watched him soar off into the night, making a dip into the other side of the palace wall. The wall that we had both at one time thought of as a ward against us, the wall that was a protection from those who wanted to do us harm…and it was the place we used to sit and think. When my vision blurred, I pounded the railing and wiped my eyes angrily. My vision returned to normal and I glared at the desert.

"You better keep a watch on him, Cassim, you promised." I muttered and pushed off the railing. I could hear the wedding guests below, enjoying the after party that Genie was throwing and I shook my head. Genie.

"Hey, short man." I turned to the door as it creaked open further and Genie poked his head inside to look at me. "How's it going?"

"Fine." I stated in a sigh and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Doesn't sound fine." He murmured and I felt the bed sink as he sat next to me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really." I stated and poked the floor with my foot. He turned me around to face him.

"Hey, he's gonna come back, kid." Genie murmured softly and I nodded, but I knew it wasn't very reassuring.

"Yeah, I know. But….I just wish he hadn't left." I looked at the floor, toeing the tiles.

"Oh, shorty, but he'll be back." Again I nodded and Genie shifted. "I actually wanted to talk to you." I turned to him at his tone and saw that he was looking at his lap, a solemn look on his face.

"Genie?" He lifted his eyes from his lap and I sat crossed legged on the bed. "What's wrong?" I don't think I can handle someone else leaving!

"Well…nothing. But it's difficult to say." Curious, I inched closer to him.

"Why?"

"It just is…." For the first time he sounded unsure and it made me wonder what it was he was hiding.

"Is this about Cassim?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "I mean I was jealous at first, but I'm not anymore. I realized that there's no need to be." He met my eyes with curiosity.

"And why is that, short man?"

"Because…I have everything I need here." I said with a grin, waving a hand. "I don't need to go looking for someone that isn't there."

"Oh." Genie murmured, looking disappointed and I frowned. Was that the wrong thing to say? I couldn't understand why that had upset him.

"Genie, ever since that Father's Day incident….Well, actually way before that," I said sheepishly. "I've wanted to talk to you about something, but I didn't." I said quietly and he looked back up at me with wide eyes.

"I have too shorty." He murmured and I grew confused by the emotions that were swirling in my head. The strongest one I felt was hope. I also felt scared that what I was about to say would make him go away and it gave me the same feeling I had had on Father's Day. I sucked in a breath. It was now or never that I explained what happened. I don't know why I felt compelled to do so, but I did anyway.

"I really did mean to give you that present." I half-whispered and he grew still. I kept going. "I know what I said, but I was covering up embarrassment. See, I've never had a father-figure before and though the Sultan has filled that spot a bit…it wasn't," I paused and frowned at myself. "-_Isn't_ the same. So when Jaz told me what the day meant I-"

"You thought about me?" Genie concluded quietly and I nodded.

"Well, yeah. I mean," I turned to him and smiled. "I've always thought of you as a dad, Genie. A goofy, fun-loving dad." I waited for Genie's reaction and grew surprised when he suddenly beamed at me.

"_Really_?" He asked and I ducked my head down.

"Yeah. Guess that's silly isn't it?" I muttered looking down, but very quickly Genie had my chin and made me look back up at him. He shook his head, his eyes misty looking.

"No. It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I looked at him in confusion and Genie took my shoulders gently. "Alaric, I know that I can't replace your real dad, wherever he may be. But-" I stopped him in shock. Is he asking what I think he is?

"You want to be my dad?" I asked quietly, unsurely. "Really?"

"Yeah." Genie stated sounding kind of disappointed, like I had told him no or something. "I can understand if you don't want me to be." I shook my head firmly.

"Genie, how can you say that?" I demanded, sounding slightly angry, and he looked at me in shock. I beamed at him then. "Of course I do!"

"You do?" Genie, wondered and I nodded. "You do!" I tackled him in a hug, tossing my arms around his neck. He put a hand on me to steady himself from falling and I pulled back to look at him, feeling the happiest I had ever felt.

"Do-do you really mean it?" I had to ask, had to make sure that it was real.

"I really mean it." I grinned, hugging him again and tears fell down my face. I had a dad!

"I thought you'd never ask." I murmured against his neck and he laughed, hugging me tightly to him.

"I didn't think I would either." He murmured back. "I was afraid of how you'd take it. I wasn't sure how you'd react to me as your dad."

"Genie," I said, leaning back to look at him. "I…kinda already thought you were." He laughed and hugged me again. "I'm the luckiest kid in the world." Genie took my face in his hands.

"I promise you, shorty, I will always be here for you. I want you to know that." I nodded and he smiled. "Besides," he said slyly and I wondered what he was going to do. "Now we're stuck like glue." I laughed as I found that I really was stuck to him. "Come on; let's get back to the party!" He zapped a party hat on my head and a party favor in my mouth, which I blew on nosily. He tossed me over his shoulder and I laughed. Maybe I could wait for Iago to come back. After all, I had Genie and Genie had me. And neither of us would ever be alone again.

"Oh, wait!" I stated and he set me back down. "I have to something really quick." I darted back into my room and took out the Oracle from my shirt. I tucked it under my mattress. "I'll use it one day." I murmured and straightened the bedding back up. No one knew that I still had it and I would never tell. My question will come someday, but I will not use it now. I ran back out and Genie caught me. I laughed as he slung me over his shoulder again and as we passed the open windows, I sighed.

Iago would forever be my friend and I just had to hope that one day, he would return.

The End

* * *

_There isn't much I haven't shared_

_With you along the road_

_And through it all there'd always be_

_Tomorrow's episode_

_Suddenly that isn't true_

_There's another avenue_

_Beckoning the great divide_

_Ask no questions, take no side_

_Who's to say who's right or wrong_

_Whose course is braver run_

_All I know is what we had _

_Is over s__aid and done_

_Friends never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

Friends Never Say Goodbye by Elton John from the movie 'The Road to El Dorado' Which is a Dreamworks movie. Do not own.

* * *

_Well that's the end! Can you believe that I started this series in 2011? It's amazing! Now, don't worry, Alaric and the gang will be back, I'm just saying it's the end of the movies. I plan to write another story that will start up with the end of this one. Don't know when though. I'm open to ideas and suggestions on what should or might happen. It's been a great time, writing all these. _

_The series and mini episode will still be worked on, don't worry. So I'm not totally done with the gang yet. Just as far as the movies go I a_


End file.
